


Permiso para hablar

by Deviusu



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Character Death, Dark Theme, Eventual Smut, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, M/M, NSFW, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Shinra Electric Power Company Science Department, Slow Burn, Smut, Violence
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:02:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 40,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27546520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deviusu/pseuds/Deviusu
Summary: Zack, aspirante a SOLDADO Tercera Clase admira profundamente a un SOLDADO Primera Clase; su sueño de convertirse en un héroe, compite ahora con su deseo de tener una relación más cercana con ese SOLDADO Primera Clase, Cloud Strife, su nueva obsesión.
Relationships: Zack Fair/Cloud Strife
Comments: 32
Kudos: 10





	1. Vida de un Infantería

**Author's Note:**

> AVISO IMPORTANTE  
> En esta historia van a haber temas duros que podrían incomodar a un público sensible, por lo que pondré avisos al empezar el capitulo, por lo que estad atentos a las notas. Al leer tened en cuenta este factor, por favor.
> 
> Los temas pueden tratar de: Violencia, sangre, maltrato, marginación, Sexo explicito... entre otros. Está basado en la vida militar, por lo que es posible encontrarse con material sensible. 
> 
> Si aceptaís lo que podeis encontrar mas adelante en esta historia, sed bienvenidos/as y disfrutad.

Estaba increíblemente bien, la brisa marina dejaba un poco de frescura en su piel abrasándose bajo el Sol. Giró la cabeza a su derecha encontrando a la chica que había conocido no hacía mucho en la playa, tenía un coqueto lunar bajo su labio. Ella le sonrió y él se inclinó a reclamar esos labios como suyos una vez más.

— ¡Despertad ya desechos de carne!. 

El estridente sonido del metal golpeado de forma repetitiva le sobresaltó haciendo que bajara de su litera de un salto y empezara estirar las sábanas como si la vida le fuera en ello. 

Era el Instructor Jefe, con sus ayudantes, haciendo un escándalo al golpeando cubos de basura metálicos con sus porras.

— ¡Recluta Wiss y recluta Fair!

— ¡Señor, sí, señor! — Contestaron al unísono.

— Vosotros dos os vais a encargar hoy de limpiar las letrinas, ¿os ha quedado claro?

—¡Señor, sí, señor!.

— Quiero que queden tan limpias, que si viniera la mujer del Presidente a descargar lo haga con la cabeza bien alta.

— ¡Señor, sí, señor!

Una vez terminadas las formalidades acabó de hacer su cama a toda velocidad antes de saltar a la ducha fría que le ayudaría a despertarse. Finalizado el entrenamiento; el resto de compañeros disfrutaría de tiempo libre u otras instrucciones dadas a lo largo del día, mientras Wiss y él se quedarían a hacer las letrinas.

— No aguanto más esto...— gruñó su compañero.

— Vamos, un poco de ánimo, ya queda menos para que nos promocionen y esto quede como un mal sueño.

— Eso es fácil de decir para ti, aún no sé cómo puedes estar tan entusiasmado.

— Cómo has dicho, fácil. — Se apoyó por un momento en la fregona — Tengo una meta y la tengo tan focalizada que nada va hacerme decaer. — Volvió a la tarea de fregar— Además dentro de dos meses, justo después de la graduación, tengo las pruebas de SOLDADO.

— ¿Ya te has alistado?— Wiss parecía sorprendido.

— ¡Por supuesto!, no quiero pasar por esto más de lo necesario.

Los dos meses siguientes fueron una tortura que poco a poco fue asimilando hasta convertirse casi en rutina: Cardio, ejercicios de fusil, obstaculos, más cardio, comida, defensa personal, descanso, cena y cama.

Tenía que aprovechar su escaso tiempo libre para estudiar, cómo infantería raso tendría más tiempo, pero no quería gastar un segundo de su vida guardando alguna puerta sin moverse, sólo imaginarlo le daban sudores fríos.

—¡La he traído! 

Escuchó a alguien de su barracón acercarse con una revista de Shinra, se acercó con premura al grupo que empezaba a formarse entorno al dueño, al fin al cabo esa era, muchas veces, la forma de saber cómo iba la guerra con Wutai.

— Sephiroth ha vuelto a salir triunfal. ¡Mirad qué foto!

— Esos idiotas de Wutai de verdad creen que pueden con una Leyenda. ¿Cuando se van a dar cuenta y darse por vencidos?

Mientras el resto daba su opinión él se centró en la revista. La foto mostraba al hombre que inspiraba a la mayoría de reclutas, la imagen del poderío de Shinra, Sephiroth, con su característica melena plateada hasta su baja espalda. Estaba estático empuñando su espada que acabó siendo tan legendaria como su propio nombre, Masamune, un espada de corte Wutaines pero de casi tres metros de largo. No sabía hasta qué punto esa arma fue diseñada para humillar más al enemigo.

— ¡Hey, busca los candidatos a SOLDADO! — Propuso con energía y el dueño de la revista decidió hacerle caso sin que insistiera más.

Cuando lo hizo Zack le arrebató la revista de las manos para encontrar su nombre en las listas de aspirantes para Tercera Clase. Su corazón se emocionó y pasó a mirar los candidatos de Segunda y finalmente los de Primera. Hacía ya un tiempo que nadie había ascendido; Muchos de los candidatos de Segunda habían muerto en misiones durante la guerra, dejando Primera Clase huérfana con los conocidos como ‘Los Tres Grandes’. 

Para su sorpresa encontró una pequeña mención a un tal Cloud Strife que ascendió recientemente a Primera. No había más información que su nombre.

— ¿Hey, alguien conoce a Cloud Strife? — Se giró a mirar al resto que ya estaban agolpados a su alrededor mirando por encima del hombro.

Nadie le conocía, eso era raro, que nadie siguiera la trayectoria de los aspirantes; normalmente habían favoritos y se hacían apuestas en torno a ello en los barracones. Una vez saciada su curiosidad, se aburrió de la revista y se la entregó a su legítimo dueño lanzándosela de vuelta, aún tenía mucho que aprender y memorizar antes de poder entrar a Tercera.

Fue como un puñetazo en las partes bajas cuando le informaron que los exámenes y pruebas para SOLDADO se habían atrasado por los eventos en la guerra, y aunque era comprensible eso significaba ser Infantería raso durante otros dos meses.

_ “¡Tengo quince años, casi dieciséis; salí de Gongaga con trece, me va a crecer la barba como siga a este ritmo!”  _

Se lamentó malhumorado delante de su bebida no alcohólica, detestaba ser tratado aún como un niño, su cuerpo se había endurecido hasta tal punto que se veía capaz de competir con los adultos. Estaba tan enfadado por los aplazamientos de los exámenes que decidió salir, en uno de los escasos días libres que tenía; en vez de entrenar o estudiar.

Gritos de féminas le sobresaltaron en mitad de su oscura divagación, se giró para enterarse de qué había pasado y lo que vió fue en la televisión como un reportero se acercaba a un SOLDADO que no había visto nunca, acababa de llegar del helicóptero sujetándose el vientre, estaba visiblemente vendado y herido.

— ¡Cloud! ¡Cloud! ¿Díganos cómo es el estado de las líneas actualmente?

— Bueno. — Fue increíblemente escueto y trató de evadir al periodista pasando por su lado sin mirar a cámara, ni al periodista.

— Estamos en directo en TV MIDG4R ¿seguro que no puede darnos más detalles?

El SOLDADO se giró de forma pausada mirando al entrevistador durante apenas unos segundos con sus ojos imbuidos en Mako, eso fue suficiente para que el periodista guardara silencio. Luego pasó a mirar al cámara y este también detuvo su movimiento.

— Las líneas de Shinra están avanzando según lo planeado, es todo lo que voy a decir.

— G- Gracias.

Sin decir nada más, como prometió, se alejó. 

— Devuelvo la conexión.

Tenía la mirada clavada en la pantalla y se sorprendió incapaz casi de reaccionar; nunca había visto a ese SOLDADO, aunque no era el uniforme estricto, se veía que era el de Primera Clase.

— Cloud...— Murmuró recordando la revista

Recordaba como en los papeles no le habían dedicado ni una foto, pero ahora le había visto en televisión. No parecía muy alto, pero lo que más sorprendía era la juventud de sus facciones, dudaba que tuviera mucho más que su edad, realmente destacaba su extraño pelo rubio en punta recogido en una coleta por la parte de la nuca, en la entrevista se le veía sucio de hollín y sangre, y sus ojos eran realmente intimidantes, esa era una marca de identidad inequívoca de SOLDADO, la mirada de Angeal o Genesis palidecían ante la del rubio. Sólo la de Sephiroth parecía más intimidante y…¡era Sephiroth! ¿quién podría superar eso jamás?

Sabía que algunos de los SOLDADO tenían Club de Fans, los más populares eran ‘Los Tres Grandes’, Angeal, Genesis y Sephiroth, nunca escuchó de ese tal Cloud pero las chicas parecían encantadas con él durante el transcurso de la noticia. 

Zack decidió que quizás su día libre valía un poco de acción. Se acercó a una mesa en la que habían tres chicas que no paraban de hablar y reír.

— ¿Hey, conoces al rubio de la tele?

— ¿Bromeas? — una de ella le miró con incredulidad — Es el SOLDADO que salvó a Sephiroth

— ¡¿Qué?!

— ¡Oh, vamos! ¿Dónde has estado viviendo esta semana?

— En los barracones, aspirante a SOLDADO — Levantó la chapa colgada de su cuello como distintivo y extendió la mano— ¡Zack, encantado!

Ella le dió la mano y sus otras dos amigas rieron por lo bajo.

Al final le contaron como Sephiroth estaba en una emboscada pero que apareció Cloud desobedeciendo órdenes para salvar a Sephiroth de la emboscada, resultó gravemente herido y por eso no le hicieron foto en la revista Shinra, su ascenso se debía a su acto heroico que casi le cuesta la vida.

Aquella noche en los barracones trató de imaginarse cómo debía ser luchar junto a Sephiroth y proteger la Leyenda Nacional, en la que reposan las esperanzas de todos, a costa de tu propia vida, ese Cloud los tenía bien puestos y eso le gustaba, ese acto de rebeldía desobedeciendo órdenes para salvar a Sephiroth, sin duda era alguien a tener en cuenta; se merecía ese ascenso con creces.

Las semanas se sucedieron y cada vez estaba más presente la figura de Cloud en la revista de Shinra. Llegó a sus oídos que había conseguido un grupo reducido de fans, eso eran buenas noticias, eso significaba que tendría promoción y podría ganar más dinero y tener una vida mejor.

_ “Centrate” _

Se abroncó interiormente delante de los libros, debía estudiar, o no llegaría jamás a Tercera Clase.

_ “Cuando llegue a Primera podre ayudar a la gente codo con codo junto a Sephiroth y Cloud” _

No sabía en qué momento se había añadido en su sueño Cloud Strife, pero ahí estaba. Cuando su cuerpo acabó estrellándose contra su incómodo colchón de muelles aquella noche, miró el techo donde había una de las lámparas de luz, podía escuchar el leve zumbido del hilo incandescente. Esta se apagó, tras el anuncio del Instructor Jefe, dando así por finalizada la actividad en los barracones, hora de dormir. 

Bufó algo desanimado, a la mañana siguiente le tocaba, como infantería que era, puerta y...

_ “Sin duda es lo más aburrido del mundo” _

Sentía picazón por todo el cuerpo, pero debía permanecer firme y estar así durante tres agónicas horas, hasta que llegó el relevo y cuando lo hizo le faltó poco para darle un abrazo a quien le sustituía. Se quitó el molesto casco y masajeó su hombro, debería ir directo a la ducha pero quería algo de una de las máquinas, estaba hambriento y no iba a llegar a tiempo a la hora de comer.

Su cuerpo se heló cuando, de camino a un hangar, vió la figura de Cloud Strife acercándose en su dirección. Su corazón dió un vuelco a la vez que se puso firme y le saludó como mandaba el reglamento.

— ¡Señor, es un honor, he seguido su trayectoria, Señor!

Eso no estaba en el reglamento, pero no pudo controlar el deseo de su emoción de decirle el respeto que le procesaba. El SOLDADO detuvo su paso y le miró; él tenía la vista al frente, por lo que sus miradas no se cruzaron, pero podía intuir que se había detenido.

— Descansa.

Su voz era ...distinta a la que escuchó en la televisión, era menos dura. Obedeció al instante y el Superior se posicionó delante suyo.

— ¿Cómo te llamas recluta?

— ¡Fair, Zack Fair , Señor!— La emoción no impidió que le respondiera con energía y orgullo.

— Es un buen nombre…

— ¡Señor, gracias, señor!— Su corazón empezó a bombear con más fuerza cuando su superior le dió aquel reconocimiento.

— Pero no se puede vivir sólo de un buen nombre, has de trabajar duro. Espero escuchar cosas de tí.

— ¡Señor, sí, señor! 

Por un momento pudo notar el peso de la mano de su superior en su hombro antes de girarse y continuar su camino. Ahora se sentía con la libertad de poder mirar como se alejaba.

_ “¡Es demasiado Cool!” _

Fue todo muy extraño, para empezar no esperaba que fuera más bajo que él, por la presencia que gastó en la televisión, sin embargo estando con él parecía mucho más cercano.

Sus pruebas eran dentro de pocos días pero de lo que sí estaba seguro era que se iba a esforzar al máximo para ser SOLDADO, ¡aún más si era posible!

  
  


Siguió barriendo las hojas caídas junto al grupo que le tocó para dejar el patio en condiciones para el siguiente entreno. Ya habían pasado dos semanas de aquello y finalmente había conseguido hacer su pruebas para SOLDADO, tanto el test escrito como las pruebas físicas. No sabía cuando iba a recibir sus resultados pero el tiempo le estaba pasando muy lento.

— Mañana nos destinan a Mark y a mí a Wutai.

— ¡Vaya, enhorabuena!— realmente se lo dijo de corazón, era la primera oportunidad que tendrían para convertirse en un héroe de guerra. 

— Y tú Zack, ¿cuando vas a unirte? Eras el más entusiasta y te vas a quedar aquí hasta que la guerra acabe.

Se escucharon las risas de sus compañeros y se unió, sin reparo, a ellas. Él al esperar los resultados no iban a destinarle a ningún lado, lo que hizo que se apoyara en la escoba y suspirar decepcionado ¿para que había entrenado su cuerpo si no le hacía uso? Sólo quería que llegara el día en que los trasladaran al Edificio Shinra y saber los resultados.

— ¡¡SOY SOLDADO!! 

Saltó de alegría al ver su nombre como los que pasaron las pruebas de corte y con la clasificación más alta, si la guerra dejaba de retrasar las cosas tendría preferencia a la hora de corregir el examen para el siguiente nivel.

Se giró esperando encontrar a alguien conocido, pero del grupo que conocía sólo él consiguió pasar, por lo que se vió obligado a bajar su excitación. Quería salir a celebrarlo, pero tendría que guardarse las ganas y decidieron volver a los barracones, él tendría que hacer su macuto para cambiar de división; ahora era SOLDADO por lo que suponía despedirse del grupo de gente que había conocido.

No se consideraba alguien extremadamente sentimental y menos sabiendo que la guerra se había llevado a algunos de ellos, pero ascender con alguien conocido hubiera sido más llevadero. Ahora tendría que empezar de nuevo y se corría el rumor que SOLDADO habían visto muchas cosas y se volvían intratables por su arrogancia.

Acababa de saber que había pasado a SOLDADO y ya notaba la distancia con sus compañeros, no sabía si era la envidia o la influencia de ese rumor, pero pasó a sentirse incómodo entre ellos.

— Id tirando, yo me voy a la cafetería un momento.

No encontró ninguna objeción y se despidieron con un leve cabeceo como si fueran a verse en breve, pero no iba a ser así, ya no se verían más posiblemente. Zack no dejó que eso le nublara más. Giró sobre sus talones para ir a la Sala de Descanso con autoservicio.

Era una sencilla sala con máquinas expendedoras, cafeteras y vasos desechables para que la gente tomara un descanso, si les apetecía. No había ni mesas, mucho menos sillas, no era un lugar espacioso pero justo para que entraran unas pocas personas.

Entró suspirando profundamente, un café bien cargado le ayudaría a despertarse. Era un día especial para él y detestaba no sentirse más feliz por ello. 

En el interior de la sala había alguien, reconocía ese uniforme y ese peinado. Se quedó paralizado, mientras la figura se giraba hasta que sus miradas se cruzaron haciendo que su cerebro reaccionara y se ciñera al protocolo. Se puso firme saludando a su superior.

—¿¡Señor!? ¡No sabía que usaba estas instalaciones!

— Sólo vengo a evadirme un poco del trabajo — Cloud removió distraídamente el contenido de su vaso. —Dejaré que hagas uso de las instalaciones.

La figura del SOLDADO de Primera volvió a voltearse, dándole la espalda, pudo apreciar como los hombros de este caían levemente. Se encontró mirando con demasiado detenimiento como entre la unión del pelo y la nuca le pareció ver una peca medio oculta por el cuello del uniforme. El rubio no tardó mucho en darse media vuelta para abandonar el lugar. 

Su pecho no dejaba de martillear y le entró el pánico que su voz temblara en ese momento, pero si no lo hacía no sabía cuándo volvería a tener esa oportunidad. Hacía tiempo que fantaseaba con tener un acercamiento más amistoso con alguien de SOLDADO.

— ¿Señor, podría hacerle una pregunta, señor?

Sintió verdadero pánico al hacerlo, Cloud se detuvo sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada. ¿qué formas eran esas de hablarle a un Superior? Se merecía una reprimenda, se había confiado demasiado en la cordialidad que una vez le mostró; quizás estaba ahí para estar solo y le había interrumpido, no había forma que se lo tomara bien. Cerró por un momento los ojos y se dispuso a disculparse por su estupidez.

— Adelante.

Abrió los ojos con absoluta sorpresa viendo como Cloud le daba un sorbo a su bebida y luego giraba el torso en su dirección y sus ojos de Mako le miraron. Sin duda esos ojos eran mucho más intensos en persona que con la protección de la pantalla.

— Me...— Tragó saliva y se dispuso a decirlo. Tomó una actitud más seria aunque su cuerpo temblaba y esperaba que no se viera en el exterior. — Me preguntaba si querría salir conmigo — La expresión de Cloud no sufrió ningún cambio, pero juraría que su ceja se alzó levemente, no podía dejar que el pánico le engullera así que continuó —, a tomar alguna cerveza de forma no oficial.

— …

Le siguió un silencio y el Primera miró el contenido de su vaso por un momento.

— Yo… — Balbuceó patéticamente ante el rubio.

Joder vaya si la había cagado hasta el fondo. No debería haber dejado que sus deseos adolescentes le engulleran, pero es que lo tenía ahi delante, y a pesar de verle por una segunda vez, le miraba a la cara y veía que tenían casi la misma edad y … ¡era un idiota! ¡Por mucha cara juvenil que tuviera era su Superior! Ahora sí que le iba a caer una sanción, ¡menudo papelazo para su inicio a SOLDADO!.

— Me atrae la idea…

Todo su cuerpo se estremeció y sus ojos se abrieron en la más genuina sorpresa que había tenido en años. Su boca parecía seca y necesitó humedecerse los labios notando como una sonrisa cruzaba su cara de oreja a oreja cuando su corazón volvió a latir después de la impresión. El mayor aún miraba su bebida ¡pero eso no importaba!

— ¡Entonces...!

— Pero las reglas dejan muy claro que ningún oficial puede tener relaciones extraoficiales con empleados de menor rango; aunque sea tomar un café, o una cerveza, juntos. 

Los ojos del rubio se encontraron con los suyos y pudo notar su sonrisa desvanecerse por completo, no sólo por desilusión, sino que aquella era una norma básica que todos conocían; hasta le entró en el examen de SOLDADO Tercera y él la escribió con rapidez y eficiencia. Pudiera ser que estuvieran cerca de la misma edad pero la madurez de Cloud era muy superior, por eso era SOLDADO Primera Clase. 

Agachó la mirada como si fuera un niño, debería darle las gracias por haberle devuelto a la realidad, eran militares, ya no eran civiles que pudieran darse ciertas libertades. Ahora restaba esperar el castigo al menos con dignidad. Se esforzó en volver a ponerse firme con la mirada al frente, se lo había buscado.

— Llega a Primera Clase y hablamos.

No pudo evitar mirar a los ojos a su Superior con sorpresa, y le descubrió con una leve sonrisa, los ojos de Mako le miraban sin frialdad, apenas duró un segundo pero su deseo de mantenerlo en su retina era mucho mayor. Cloud apartó la mirada y salió de la sala dejándole a solas con sus pensamientos. 

_ “¡¡Es demasiado Cool!!” _

A la mierda el café, no lo necesitaba, salió de la sala viendo la figura del rubio alejarse por el pasillo; le saludó en silencio en mitad del pasillo poniéndose firme, aunque no le viera. Sentía sus fuerzas renovadas y sin darse mas tiempo fue con paso acelerado a buscar sus papeles que le acreditaban como Tercera Clase. Le daba igual si estaba solo, iba a llegar a Primera, haría lo que hiciera falta.

En mitad de su paso acelerado la gente con la que se cruzaba le dirigía miradas curiosas, pero él estaba caminando firmemente, seguro, recordando su verdadera motivación. 

Sacó de su bolsillo su móvil e hizo una llamada.

— ¡Kunsel! Estoy en Tercera — No ocultó su gozo. — Eso puede esperar, ¡Tienes que ayudarme a convertirme en Primera!

Colgó el teléfono tan pronto como llegó al mostrador y arrancó la etiqueta de su acreditación enganchada con una pinza en su solapa. Su voz salió confiada.

— Zack Fair, Aspirante 55937 a Tercera Clase, vengo a recoger mi documentación oficial.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer mi nueva historia de FFVII!! Mi juego favorito de todos los tiempos (como el de muchos, creo)!!  
> Y sí, he pecado, he hecho a Cloud mayor que Zack ¡¡y con coleta!! ¡¡No se que va a salir de aquí!!
> 
> Los comentarios son ¡¡siempre bienvenidos y llenáis mi corazoncito de alegría e inspiración!! Muchas gracias por leer y espero vernos en próximo capitulo!


	2. SOLDADO Tercera Clase

— Bienvenido a la jungla de cristal.

— ¡Ah, Gracias…!

Se giró a la voz encontrándose con la figura de un Superior, enseguida se puso firme ante la presencia del otro, iba con el uniforme de SOLDADO Segunda Clase, se distinguía fácilmente con ese llamativo color púrpura oscuro.

— ¿En serio no me reconoces?— 

La media sonrisilla que asomaba debajo del casco, por la parte visible, y cuando volvió a escuchar la voz, lo supo y se llevó las manos a la cabeza por la impresión y la sorpresa, pronto perdió la rigidez al encontrarse con un conocido.

— ¿Kunsel?

— ¡Claro, tío!

Se acercó y chocó el puño con él, le sonrió ampliamente y le miró de arriba a abajo con mucha conformidad. 

— ¡¡No me has dicho que habías ascendido a Segunda!!.

— Me lo dice el que no me dejó decírselo por teléfono. 

Ni corto ni perezoso Kunsel tomó asiento en una de las literas mientras Zack continuaba sacando las cosas de su macuto. 

Conoció a Kunsel por pura casualidad ojeando en los clubs de Fans de ‘Los Tres Grandes’ era un blog donde estaban las noticias de los tres SOLDADO más importantes de Shinra, donde había rumores de su vuelta o si participaron en algún programa de televisión. Kunsel era, desde su punto de vista, el más profesional contestando algunas preguntas o poniendo orden en algún hilo de conversación. 

A pesar del tiempo que pasó no había noticia que Cloud Strife fuera a añadirse al Trío de SOLDADO y al parecer alguien inició un hilo sobre ese tema; Kunsel respondió algo que le pareció lógico; en ese momento decidió mandarle un privado. Fue una gran sorpresa saber que era SOLDADO Tercera Clase, pero sin duda se alegraba de tener la intuición de ver su credibilidad.

— ¿Crees que te adaptarás bien?— Preguntó el mayor. 

— Desde luego. — Le sonrió irguiéndose mirando la habitación.

Ya no era una gran sala donde más de 30 literas dobles en 2 filas llenaban el frío espacio. Ahora sólo tendría que compartir su espacio con doce personas, cada una con su cama con un nivel más alto de confort y el lujo de tener algo parecido a una mesa de noche donde dejar utensilios como complementos de ducha y demás cosas.

— ¿Has ascendido tú solo?

— Sí, y ahora me alegro. ¡Pero más me alegro que te hayan promocionado!— se atrevió a darle unas amigables palmadas en el hombro.

— Gracias— suspiró algo alicaído el mayor.

— ¿Pasa algo?— No era la reacción que esperaba.

— Me llevan al frente, a cargo de unos chavales y ...joder, ahora me pesa la responsabilidad de sus vidas.

Apartó la mirada por un momento sin saber que decir, al subir de categoría implicaba ciertas responsabilidades y al parecer a Kunsel no estaba cómodo.

— Hey, tranquilo. — Trató de darle unas palabras de aliento — No se asciende a Segunda por nada, ¡hay que currarselo!

— No en la guerra, Zack...— Las manos de Kunsel se arremolinaron durante un instante como queriendo lavar sus miedos —. Me han ascendido porque han caído más de Segunda.

— ¿Qué ha pasado?— Decidió tomar asiento a su lado, en la cama, y mirar el perfil de su amigo, apenas se conocían pero eso no quitaba que le pareciera un buen tío.

— Ejecución— Tragó saliva. —. Los de Wutai hicieron una grabación y mostraron a los prisioneros, dijeron sus condiciones y los ejecutaron.

— Jod...— Se levantó llevando la mano a la boca tratando de tragarse la rabia. Eso era totalmente inhumano.

Su mirada pasó a Kunsel comprendiendo, como si le hubiera pasado un camión por encima. la poca vitalidad que tenía al haber sido ascendido a Segunda.

— Esto no va a durar para siempre Kunsel— Dijo serio manteniendo los brazos en jarras en pie delante de su amigo— Algún día terminaremos con la Guerra. Tenemos a Sephiroth a nuestro lado.

— Eso espero, Zack. — Se puso en pie —. Me alegra haberte conocido en persona antes de partir.

Kunsel le extendió la mano y Zack la miró por un momento, sabiendo lo que quería decir con ese gesto. Expulsó aire por la nariz lentamente y se la estrechó con firmeza, posó su otra mano en el hombro contrario de su amigo y le miró fijamente.

— Cuando vuelvas lo celebraremos a lo grande. Invito yo.

— Te tomo la palabra— Eso consiguió sacarle al menos una sonrisa al otro, así que Zack le palmeó el hombro un par de veces con camaradería. — Será hora que me vaya.

Los dos rompieron el apretón de manos y Kunsel pasó a su lado para ir a prepararse en su importante misión..

— Oh, se me olvidaba ¿cuando tienes las sesiones de irradiación Mako?

— Ah...pues — Buscó entre sus papeles encontrándolos bastante rápido — Esta tarde a las 20:32 — Contestó y miró al otro aun sin comprender cuando este empezó a reír con cierta malicia.

— Ya me contarás cuando vuelva — Y así Kunsel se fue, con al parecer, un poco de mejor humor.

_ “Parece que no va a ser divertido”  _ Pensó examinando los papeles de nuevo.

No, no fue nada divertido.

Irradiaban a varias personas a la la vez poniendo en una camilla de hospital con varias máquinas enchufadas haciendo infinidad de lecturas, pudo avistar uno o dos médicos por paciente al otro lado de un cristal. Sobre ellos había un panel semi circular como si se tratara de una sala de bronceado, pero lo que hacía era expulsar radiación Mako. Junto a las camas había un cubo blanco vacío con el símbolo de ‘Biológico’. Los asistentes esperaban también fuera de la sala con unos trajes que parecían de buzos.

Le informaron que iban a ser cinco sesiones de quince minutos cada una; con diez minutos de descanso entre sesiones.

La sesión empezó y al principio hasta se arrepintió de no haber traído algo para leer, ya que no aceptaban dispositivos eléctricos. Hicieron una pausa y luego un chequeo médico, aunque ya podía escuchar los primeros jadeos de malestar. Cuando iba por la tercera irradiación se unió al club de las arcadas y vómitos, cuando se acercaron a hacer el chequeo médico sólo tenía ganas de apartarlos e irse, pero se obligó a seguir.

Aquella noche fue horrible, se levantó con el cuerpo rojo como una gamba como si hubiera estado horas al sol, no importaba en qué posición se pusiera ardía y dolía. Por no olvidar las náuseas que de repente le sobrevenían. Por suerte no tendría otra experiencia como esa hasta dentro de varios meses.

A medida que los días pasaban su rojez y la hinchazón de su cuerpo bajó para encontrarse con que sus venas se marcaban con un color púrpura desagradable, pero al menos la comida empezaba a tener sabor a algo más agradable que a arena o a algo metálico.

Si algo había aprendido era que no le extrañaba que el resto de divisiones no les tuvieran simpatía a SOLDADO, los de Tercera a medida que avanzaban sus programas de entrenamiento y el Mako se asentaba en el cuerpo, dotándolos de más fuerza, se volvían unos prepotentes sin medida; a pesar que lo detestaba se veía correspondiendoles con una sonrisa, ya tenía bastante con la instrucción y las irradiaciones como para meter más sal en su vida.

— ¡Tercera Clase, Fair!

— ¡Señor!

Le llamaron durante uno de los entrenamientos. Habían dos SOLDADO de Segunda Clase, no los conocía pero su entrenador les presentó.

— Estos son Luxiere y Hans. Te iras con Luxiere a tu próxima misión. ¿Entendido?

— ¡Señor, sí señor!

Caminaron en silencio un largo trecho, hasta llegar a la habitación compartida de Zack, donde se cambiaría su recién estrenado uniforme de Tercera. Era su primera misión como Tercera ¡y esperaba algo de acción!.

Se presentó firme ante su superior sin poder evitar sonreír con orgullo, al fin podría estrenarse, estaba ansioso, ya no tenía efectos de la irradiación y se sentía más poderoso que nunca, ¡tenía ganas de demostrar lo que valía!. 

— Nos toca limpiar el vertedero.

Aquella afirmación le hizo perder la tensión y miró a Luxiere sin comprender.

— ¿El vertedero, Señor?

— Sí — Pasó a mirarle y pudo comprobar su cara de decepción —. ¡Oh! Tranquilo, el vertedero es como llamamos a los Suburbios. Nos toca limpiar el Sectorrrrr — Miró el papel una vez más. — , aquí está, Siete. Hay alimañas insalubres por la zona. En fin. ¡A trabajar!

Luxiere resultó ser más comunicativo de lo que esperaba, dando conversación, mientras los de infantería les llevaban hasta el Sector Siete, en un camión de la empresa. Trató ser todo lo amable que pudo con sus anteriores compañeros de rango, pero sólo obtenía respuestas de reglamento, todo muy frío. 

Realmente los odiaban. 

Se quitó el casco una vez llegaron a la localización del Sector Siete a limpiar, hacía muchísimo calor, pero al quitarse el casco también le vino el bofetón del olor haciendo que se lo pusiera de nuevo. Luxiere se rió.

— El Mako ha acentuado tus sentidos. Si el olor a basura es apenas soportable como SOLDADO es aún peor.

— Ya lo he comprobado… — Le dio un trago de agua por si eso calmaba su cuerpo.

— Te toca limpiar toda esa zona de ahí.— Le indicó su superior con indicaciones con las manos . — Del cuadrante D al G. Yo me encargo del otro. ¡Suerte! — Dio varios pasos alejándose — ¡Oh! lo olvidaba — regresó un par de pasos para lanzarle un dispositivo — Si tienes algún problema grita.

Le entregó un intercomunicador bastante viejo, pero le era suficiente como para lo que tenía que hacer. Aquel trabajo lo solían hacer infantería aunque se avergonzaba un poco de decir que aquel iba a ser su primer combate real. Se le daba bien el simulador pero si atendías podías ver un patrón en los enemigos; la realidad sería distinta.

Estuvo horas matando, toxiratas y otras alimañas, apartaba con disgusto algunos de los pedazos de entrañas que se pegaron al uniforme. Clavó la espada reglamentaria mirando hacia los suburbios. Era sin duda un lugar deprimente e increíblemente hostil hacia ellos, no solamente a SOLDADO, sino a Shinra en general.

Se secó el sudor que caía por la barbilla cuando escuchó un deslizamiento de escombros. Suspiró pensando en qué alimaña le tocaría enfrentarse. Dió media vuelta desclavando su espada de SOLDADO cuando quedó petrificado ante la vista. Era algo parecido a un perro deforme hecho de barro con piezas de chatarra injertada en la bulbosa piel, supuraba un líquido amarillo por los ojos rojos con pustulas blancas y la lengua bifida arrastrando por el suelo, era más alto que él a cuatro patas.

El ser hizo algo parecido a un silbido al abrir por entero la boca, pero el olor a podredumbre le hizo llevar la mano a la altura de la nariz para cubrirse de la pestilencia. trató de aguantar la arcada y llevó la mano al bolsillo trasero donde estaba el comunicador. 

— ¡Luxiere! Tengo una urgencia — Sólo escuchó ruido estático — ¡Luxiere! ¿Me recibes?

El ser no esperó cordialmente a que se pusiera en contacto y corrió a embestir; Zack tuvo que ser rápido y rodó a un lado volviendo a usar el comunicador, pero no había rastro de su compañero.

— Mierda...— Gruñó por lo bajo guardando el trasto inútil y afianzando el agarre de su espada — Puedo contigo yo solo.

La criatura se giró a mirarle, su larga lengua se arrastró por el inmundo lugar casi como si lo estuviera lamiendo o degustando el sabor del suelo. Zack tensó sus músculos esperando otra arremetida, pero el ser le ignoró por completo emprendiendo la carrera hasta la zona habitable de los suburbios.

Maldijo interiormente y emprendió la carrera contra reloj contra el ser, iba con un objetivo más que claro, los suburbios. Si no lo detenía…

El ser deforme tiró la valla de alambre creando un estruendo, con su arremetida desestabilizó una de las chabolas, pegada a la verja, de donde salieron dos adultos que emprendieron la carrera entre gritos al ver que estaba pasando. Mientras el ser se distraía con los gritos de los habitantes de los suburbios Zack consiguió llegar hasta la bestia y de un potente impulso con las piernas saltó por encima del lomo clavándole la espada donde debería estar la base del cuello.

El deforme empezó a moverse como un toro embravecido empezando a dar vueltas sobre sí mismo, coceando y dando brincos con la idea de quitárselo de encima. Zack apretó los dientes y bajó aún más la espada para afianzar su agarre y no salir despedido en cualquier dirección. 

Podía escuchar cómo el ser se llevaba varias chabolas por delante y algunas láminas de aluminio cayeron sobre él haciendo que sufriera golpes y cortes constantemente. No sabía por cuánto tiempo estuvo dando vueltas a lomos del mutante pero ya empezaba a enfadarse. Con una de las manos la apretó en un puño y empujó su espada aun mas abajo de la empuñadura del bicho. Este se puso a dos patas y emitió un desagradable gorjeo antes de caer de espaldas y quedar inmovil, atrapandole.

— ¡Zack!— Escuchó la voz de Luxiere de forma opacada por la mórbida carne que le aplastaba.

— A buenas horas...— No podía respirar. 

Algo tenía claro, si no salía de ahí con premura, moriría asfixiado entre el olor de basura y podredumbre de aquel bicho desagradable. Hizo acopio de sus fuerzas empujando la carne para abrirse paso hasta ser capaz de sacar un brazo. Pudo sentir el agarre de varias personas tirando del brazo y por un momento pensó que se lo iban a arrancar.

Todo quedó en un susto cuando se vio fuera del cuerpo de la bestia donde al fin pudo tomar una larga bocanada de aire sin importarle el olor ni nada, también se quitó el casco sintiéndose agobiado. Empezó a toser cuando sus pulmones volvieron a recibir aire.

— ¡Zack! ¡¿estas bien?!

No tenía más fuerzas que sólo alzar el pulgar. 

Cuando encontró el ánimo para alzar la vista, no encontró caras de agradecimiento, todo lo contrario; eran caras de disgusto y podía escuchar el murmullo de gente lamentándose haberle salvado pensando que era alguien de la barriada. 

Los infantería estaban más alejados y podía verles hablar desde la distancia, vió como un par de ellos contenían una risa mirándole.

El viaje de regreso fue tenso, Zack se mantuvo con los brazos cruzados y las mejillas encendidas, olía a mierda y a centenares de cosas; sólo Luxiere se quedó en el compartimento trasero con él, pero desde luego no hablaron nada. Realmente quería preguntar ¡dónde cojones estaba!, pero era un superior y tenía que tragarse su enfado.

Las semanas siguientes hizo misiones por el estilo con Luxiere, al parecer a los superiores les gustaba el trabajo que hacían juntos y para su sorpresa Luxiere era un ferviente fan de Cloud Strife.

— ¿Tú también?

Asintió con la cabeza con mucho mejor ánimo cuando ya era la hora de comer, habían decidido ir a comer fuera, a un puesto ambulante de comida rápida que conocía Luxiere. Estaban en medio del bullicio de la ciudad, pero lo hacía en cierta forma más acogedor, con las luces del Sector Ocho a sus espaldas; cerca de la plaza de la estación, donde había una fuente circular, parecía el punto de encuentro de muchos enamorados.

— ¡Eso es genial! Es difícil encontrar alguien que le guste Strife compitiendo con ‘Los Tres Grandes’.

— Es normal, yo me enteré de su existencia por unas noticias y lo que me dijeron unas fans que encontré en un local de ambiente.

— ¡Oh! ese local de ambiente ¿donde és?

— Sector Dos, queda cerca del Edificio Shinra. — contestó sin tapujos.

— ¡En la próxima misión lo celebraremos ahí!

— Cuenta con ello — dijo distraído sacando su teléfono al escuchar un mensaje. 

Poca gente tenía su número, por lo que le llamó poderosamente la atención. Tragó la comida que tenía en la boca cuando vió que era de Kunsel; hacía semanas que no sabía de él. Le mandó mensajes, de la forma más holgada y cómica que supo, su experiencia con las irradiaciones Mako, pero nunca obtuvo respuesta. Quiso pensar que estaba ocupado, pero al ver el mensaje por un momento sospechó lo peor.

_ >> Dentro de poco me veo con una bebida gratis en la mano. No me he olvidado ✓✓ _

— ¿Una novia?

— Un amigo — dijo después de negar con la cabeza — Está en el frente.

— Vaya, la mejor forma de ascender.

— Sí...— suspiró algo contrariado, Kunsel no le pareció alguien que le gustara ese tipo de actividades, y la conversación que tuvieron antes de su ida le hizo meditar algunas cosas, algunas dudas que habían vuelto enseguida que vio su mensaje.

— ¿Es también fan de Strife?

— No, no lo creo. — Le miró algo confundido.

— Lástima— vio a Luxiere dar un trago a su cerveza mientras él tenía que seguir conformándose con las bebidas de refresco.

— Me ha sorprendido que me hayas traído a este lugar.

— ¿No te gusta?

— No es eso— se excusó rápido — La comida está genial y ¡el sitio tiene ambientazo!, pero...— Hizo un breve pausa — . Como mi superior está fuera de las normas tener una relación extraoficial.

No se esperó la carcajada de Luxiere, pero ahí estaba, riendo a mandíbula batiente, golpeándose la pierna con la mano abierta haciendo que Zack se sintiera incómodo.

—¿¡Dónde has escuchado esa ridícula regla!?.

— En el manual básico de reclutamiento de SOLDADO — No pudo evitar fruncir el ceño, no le gustaba que le trataran de idiota, hasta le salió en una pregunta de examen de Tercera Clase.

— Claro, pero eso se reserva a — Hizo un círculo en el aire — los otros —no usó un tono despectivo, pero casi—. Somos SOLDADO, nosotros somos la élite, podemos relacionarnos entre nosotros con libertad.

— Pero el reglamento...

— ¡A nadie le interesa el reglamento aquí! Estamos por encima del resto, y eso que no has tratado con los Turkos, porque sinó, te importaria nada el reglamento, esos cabrones se lo saltan todo.

— Parece un gozada tratar con ellos.

— Sólo me tocó una misión. Katja se los lleve.

Cuando terminaron la velada regresó a su cuarto compartido, entró en silencio; al ser SOLDADO Tercera Clase, se les asignaban misiones a todas horas y ya no se regían por un horario de día y noche, los biombos le daban cierta intimidad pero también hacía que las luces no se molestaran entre ellos.

Se tumbó boca arriba sin quitarse aún la ropa de calle, todo lo que le había dicho Luxiere ¿era cierto? Sabía que la estima a los Turkos entre las filas de la militancia era muy baja. Pero sobre las relaciones entre SOLDADO ¿sería cierto? ¿Cloud le despreció en aquellos encuentros fortuitos? ¿aquellas sonrisas eran sólo mera cordialidad?

Aquello le derrumbó un poco, pero ya no importaba era SOLDADO así que ahora podría ponerse a prueba y, quizás, con suerte podría hablar con miembros de Primera y ampliar su abanico de amistades. 

Cerró los ojos sonriendo soñando despierto: combatir junto a Sephiroth como hizo Cloud antes que él. Le ascendieron por su heroicidad por lo tanto significaba que fue un rango inferior, como era él ahora. No quería esperar a llegar a Primera Clase y empezar a hacer heroicidades, recibir cartas de fans y dejar las caras de disgustos que recibía en cada misión en los suburbios. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por llegar al final del capitulo!  
> Se que los capítulos puede que sean algo cortos para algunos, pero quiero asegurarme de teneros cada semana material. La historia avanza lenta, pero firmemente; espero que me acompañéis hasta el final de la misma.
> 
> He de confesar que me estoy divirtiendo mucho 'creando' este mundo de SOLDADO en la guerra de Wutai, añadiendo detalles que no salen en el juego de FFVII: Crisis Core, per espero de corazón que los aceptéis y nutran la historia que está por llegar.
> 
> Los comentarios son ¡¡siempre bienvenidos y llenáis mi corazoncito de alegría e inspiración!! Muchas gracias por leer y espero vernos en próximo capitulo!


	3. Misión Prioritaria

No se esperó esa mañana que su entrenador le ordenara acudir a la planta 49, donde se encontraba el despacho de Lazard, el Director de la división de SOLDADO y la planta destinada exclusivamente a Segunda y Primera Clase.

De camino a ejecutar la orden no dejó de mirar, en el espejo del ascensor, que su uniforme estuviera todo lo presentable posible. Una reunión con el Director de SOLDADO, eso sí que era más de lo que esperaba en el poco tiempo que llevaba en SOLDADO. Tomó una buena bocanada de aire para tratar de mantener sus nervios a raya, no importaba lo que le pidiera, sabía que estaría preparado; y asintiendo se encaminó por el largo pasillo para llamar a la puerta. Esta se abrió automáticamente deslizándose a un lado.

Era una sala no demasiado grande con unas mesas enormes, como si se trataran de mostradores, había un total de tres de ellas. Al final de la sala y delante de una gran pantalla colgada en la pared donde se exhibía el emblema de la compañía Energética Shinra, estaba el Director en persona: Lazard Deusericus.

— ¡Señor! 

Se puso firme a la espera que el hombre levantara la cabeza. Tenía un pelo rubio cenizo a media melena, gafas estrechas y un traje de un color gris claro, no parecía para nada alguien entrenado para la batalla, pero nadie ponía en duda sus dotes de liderazgo al ser capaz de controlar a los hombres más poderosos del planeta sin que se revelaran. Debería dar una gran sensación de confianza y lealtad.

— Ah, Zack. has venido. — Su voz era cordial y casi suave lo que descolocó más al moreno.

— ¡Sí, Señor!

— Relájese SOLDADO, aquí no hace falta estar tenso— desvió un momento la mirada a sus papeles mientras Zack tomaba la confianza de cumplir la orden del director y dejar a un lado el estricto protocolo militar. —. Acércate, Zack.

Le trataba con bastante familiaridad, lo que le producía sentimientos encontrados, ¿era sincero o alguien manipulador? Fuere cual fuere la respuesta no había nada que pudiera hacer, simplemente dejarse llevar por los designios de ese hombre.

Se acercó mirando con cautela a su alrededor reparando por primera vez en un hombre trajeado en una de las esquinas de la habitación. Era esbelto aunque con espalda ancha, pelo largo laceo y negro, en la frente tenía un diminuto punto rojo.

— Veo que ya has reparado en su presencia, es Tseng, el jefe de los Turkos.

Este hizo un leve cabeceo en forma de saludo y él le imitó, aunque con mucha más tensión, ¿Turkos? eso sólo podía significar una cosa: la misión era importante.

— He visto tus progresos Zack Fair...16 años, lugar de origen… Misiones cumplidas 15 con buena valoración.— Lazard murmura y asentía complacido de forma intermitente. Apartó la mirada de los papeles para centrarse en él. — Dime Zack, ¿cómo te sientes respecto a las misiones?

— Bien señor, me complace ayudar a Shinra en su trabajo. — No lo dijo con entusiasmo, porque no lo sentía y la pregunta le intrigaba demasiado.

— ¿No te gustaría que te derivemos a otras?

— ¿Señor? 

Aquello le parecía raro, pero que él supiera no comento nada a nadie sobre su inconformidad y descontento con las misiones. Por un momento su mirada viajó al Turko que permanecía quieto como una estatua sin mostrar si quiera emoción alguna. ¿le espiaron los Turkos? eso era, cómo poco, ridículo.

— No es ningún correccional, Zack. simplemente estoy viendo un talento desaprovechado en tí y quiero pedirte tu sincera opinión.

— ¿Mi...sincera opinión, Señor? 

Vio a Lazard asentir y sus pulmones se hincharon. Era su oportunidad para dar un paso más firme a su sueño.

— Quiero ir al frente, Señor; luchar contra Wutai y poner fin a esta guerra.

Lazard le envió una mirada a Tseng que se mantuvo con expresión neutral, pero le devolvió la mirada al Director sin añadir nada.

— Lamento comunicar que no tenía pensado enviarte al frente— pasó a mirarle a él y no pudo negar que fue decepcionante —, pero la misión que queremos encomendarte será larga, pero importante. ¿Lo has entendido?

— ¡Sí, Señor!

— Es una misión cooperativa con los Turkos, Tseng en persona te supervisará. Espero que seas consciente de lo que te estamos pidiendo.

La decepción de no ser enviado a la guerra fue sustituida por la emoción de saber que gran misión le habían encomendado. Se esforzó en mantener la comisura de sus labios bajo control, no quería que pensaran que no se estaba tomando en serio la situación.

— Tu misión es vigilar y proteger un objetivo. 

Por un momento el corazón de Zack se disparó pensando en los altos directivos o escoltar algún político estrangero dentro de Midgar. La gran pantalla detrás del Lazard parpadeó mostrando a una muchacha joven, castaña de ojos verdes.

— Aeris Gainsborough. Es una persona muy importante para nosotros, no te dejes engañar por su apariencia dulce y jovial. Es un objetivo prioritario. La deberás vigilar sin ser descubierto como su guardián.

Se quedó por un momento embobado mirando a la chica, tenía unos ojos bonitos y una cara redonda e inocente; sin embargo se sintió verdaderamente timado, debía tratarse de alguna niña mimada de algún ricachón con contactos en Shinra. Trató de controlar que sus hombros no cayeran en decepción.

— Zack— La voz de Lazard le apartó de sus pensamientos— ¿aceptas la misión? — el Director extendió unos papeles y un bolígrafo.

Se acercó sin darle un segundo pensamiento y firmó los documentos, sellando así su compromiso.

— Está bien, ahora pasarás a disposición de Tseng. Mucha suerte, Zack y gracias.

Tseng dio varios pasos hasta llegar a la altura de la puerta, esperó unos segundos para darse la vuelta en una silenciosa demanda a que le siguiera. Zack, desvió la mirada al Director que, con las manos entrelazadas sobre la mesa, asintió lentamente.

_ “Soy carne de Turko, genial” _

Saludó a su superior una última vez antes de seguir los pasos de Tseng que iba varios pasos adelantado, atravesando el marco de la puerta sin esperar. Pudo notar un respingo en el fondo de su garganta cuando escuchó voces en dirección contraria a la que se dirigía, por alguna razón su oído identificó una de ellas y no pudo evitar girarse hacia ella.

Contuvo el aliento cuando vió a Cloud Strife hablando con Sephiroth y no parecían tener una charla coloquial. No sabía de qué hablaban ni le interesaba, o se metería en problemas, pero ver a sus dos modelos a seguir a apenas una decenas de metros paralizaron sus pies.

No se percataron de su presencia y lo prefería. De alguna manera quería llamar a la cordura y comportarse como el profesional que era, pero sus pies permanecían clavados sin poder moverse, sintiendo un hormigueo por su cuerpo.

— Fair.

La voz del Turko era calmada, pero a la vez demandante, finalmente pudo desbloquear su cuerpo y mirar a su superior que le esperaba con las manos tras la espalda con su rostro neutro, pero sus ojos destilaban disconformidad.

Con premura acudió a la llamada dejando atrás a sus héroes atrás, repitiendose una y otra vez que llegaría el día que sería uno más de ellos. Eso tendría que ser suficiente para hacer que no volviera a girarse a mirarlos y ver cómo se alejaban de su alcance, haciendo que fuera aún más consciente de su rango y el largo camino que le quedaba; por el momento eran inalcanzables.

_ “Haré este trabajo tan pulcramente que me tendrán en consideración para llevarme a las filas y entonces subiré de rango con más rapidez” _

Para el trabajo tuvo que desprenderse de su uniforme y ponerse algo de su ropa de calle, algo que no llamara la atención para vigilar a la chica esa llamada Aeris. Resultó ser que no era hija de algún ricachón, sino una sencilla muchacha que vivía en los suburbios: sin mucho más que hacer que acudir a una iglesia a cuidar de unas flores. No entendía porque era un objetivo tan importante, pero su misión era asegurarse que no cometiera alguna tontería. Lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza fue que se tratara de alguna hija no reconocida de alguien, pero no tenía sentido usar fuerzas de SOLDADO y Turkos para vigilarla tan de cerca.

_ “Y yo que pensaba que vigilar puertas era aburrido” _

Se frotó un ojo para tratar de aliviar la pesadez que sentían sus párpados, ya llevaba varios días vigilando y su rutina era extremadamente aburrida: Salir de casa, ir a comprar algo para el desayuno, regatear durante mucho tiempo en el mercado del Sector Cuatro por la parte de los Suburbios, hacer algo de comer y dedicarse a su pequeño vergel. Una vez la muchacha se dirigía a su casa se tuvo que buscar una buena posición y espiar desde las alturas lejos de la altura de los ojos donde sería más difícil descubrirlo. 

La tal Aeris, como algo nuevo que apuntar, algunas tardes-noches ayudaba a un comerciante en el bar a servir bebidas en la terraza improvisada en mitad de una zona de paso; por esas horas también tenía el relevo con Tseng. Este le pedía un informe verbal completo de toda rutina de la chica, poco le faltaba para exigirle cuántas veces había ido al baño.

La misión estaba siendo muy pesada y sencillamente no podía soportar estar sin hacer nada, mirando como si se tratara de un acosador obsesionado, eso le ponía enfermo; además que ya empezaba a notar las miradas de sospecha de los habitantes del Sector Cinco, donde ella vivía; dudaba que alguien no se fuera de la lengua poniendo a la castaña sobre aviso de su presencia, al parecer tenía buena relación con gran parte de ese sector.

Cuando Zack llegaba a su cama lo hacía con ganas, no tanto por cansancio como por el aburrimiento, la misión no le daba oportunidad de poner a pruebas sus habilidades y tenía la desagradable sensación que sus músculos se iban deshinchando por no hacer nada con ellos. Eso por no hablar por la comida que no ayudaba a cuidar su condición física.

— Holaaa⁓, ¿estás bien?

Sus ojos se abrieron lenta y perezosamente encontrándose con los jades de una muchacha joven, volvió a cerrarlos acomodándose en la incómoda superficie, cuando su cerebro conectó esos rasgos con su objetivo, abrió los ojos de golpe dando un sonoro respingo. La chica se echó atrás asustada.

— Tranquilo no voy a hacerte nada. — Ella habló con calma esbozando una sutil sonrisa.

—Perdona es que…

Miró a sus lados tratando de localizar dónde estaba y cómo le había encontrado, estaba apoyado en uno de los muros de la iglesia, cerca de un ventanal roto. Maldijo interiormente; se había dormido mientras la vigilaba.

— No importa— le quitó importancia ella agitando levemente la mano— , de hecho me preguntaba cuando ibas a presentarte.

Aquello dejó a Zack helado.

— ¿Presentarme?

— Sé que llevas días siguiéndome— dijo con tanta facilidad que le costaba creer que no estuviera escondiéndose de un potencial mirón o pervertido —, ¿eres un Turko?

— No...— aquella chica era una caja de sorpresas, ¿sabía que los Turkos la vigilaban? de alguna forma se alegró interiormente de no tener que mentirle. 

— Entonces deberías ir con cuidado, dormir tan expuesto podrían asaltarte.

— Ah...— parpadeó perplejo mientras se ponía en pie — gracias ermm.

— Aeris — Sonrió — ¿y tú eres? 

Por un momento se le nubló la mente pensando si sería buena idea ese contacto, y mucho menos presentarse con su nombre real; pero lo cierto era que había fastidiado la misión así que ¿valía la pena?

No podía negar que vigilar a Aeris hizo que se sintiera en parte atraído por ella, tenía una cara bonita, sí, pero eso no era todo lo que contaba; tampoco que tuviera esa compensada figura, sin demasiados pechos ni cadera. Lo que atraía de Aeris era su personalidad, bastante aventurera y a pesar de vivir en un sitio conflictivo no perdía la oportunidad de ayudar; también era curioso como parecía percibir a los que iban a hacer daño u aprovecharse de ella...Entonces; si le estaba hablando ¿era porque creía en su buena voluntad?.

— Zack — le sonrió de vuelta a su objetivo — , es un placer, Aeris.

Ya lidiaría con Tseng más tarde. No le tenía miedo, aunque retrasara su ascenso a SOLDADO tenía el pensamiento que esa chica bien lo valía.

— Gracias por salvarme Aeris.

— De nada — Rió levemente, poniendo la mano delante de sus labios de forma delicada. —. No podía dejarte durmiendo solo. Yo ya me iba a mi casa — Llevó las manos hacia atrás y lo miró aún de forma sonriente.

— De eso nada, debería recompensarte de alguna manera — No iba a dejarla escapar tan fácilmente, no ahora que la tenía tan cerca y se había iniciado una conversación. Caminó unos pasos acariciándose la mandíbula simulando estar pensativo — . ¿Qué me dices de una cita?

Zack mostró su mejor sonrisa y busco los ojos verdes de ella que se apartaron por un momento, mordiéndose el labio inferior muy levemente ¿lo había conseguido?

— ¿Qué? No seas bobo. — lo dijo con voz dulce, pero eso no golpeó menos su orgullo.

Eso sería lo mejor ¿verdad? Quizás ella había visto que trabajaba para los Turkos o peor, pensaría que realmente no valía su tiempo, era una verdadera lástima. Contuvo un suspiro de derrota y dió unos cuantos pasos para alejarse. ¡No! No iba a darse por vencido tan fácilmente.

— Está bien, entonces ¡te daré un consejo!— eso pareció captar su atención y lo miró ladeando levemente la cabeza. —. He visto que en la iglesia tienes flores; son un objeto de lujo ¿verdad?

— Sí, es en el único sitio que crecen. — aún así la chica parecía confundida.

— ¿Por qué no las vendes? Sería una relación que sería buena para todos. La triste Midgar llena de flores y tú ¡con la cartera llena!. 

— ¿Vender flores? — Permaneció pensativa — Nunca lo había pensado.

— Pues piensalo, ya verás como te sale bien.

— Gracias, Zack.

Aquella fue la sonrisa más sincera que había visto de ella y se la dedicó a él. Se sentía mucho mejor ahora que el último recuerdo con él no iba a ser uno tan negativo. Asintió con la cabeza en forma de despedida y se dispuso a alejarse.

— ¡Espera! ¿tienes que ir a algún sitio?

— La verdad, no lo se, ¿por qué?.

— Bueno, yo podría llevarte.

— Hmmm— Pensó durante un rato anes de golpear el puño de forma vertical sobre la palma de la mano, como si se hubiera abierto la verdad ante sus ojos — ¡Ah! lo que pasa es que quieres estar más tiempo conmigo ¿eh?

— ...Sí.

Aquello le hizo abrir los ojos en completa sorpresa, lo admitía tan fácilmente, nunca había conocido a una chica que aceptara eso a la primera o sin ningún tipo de otras intenciones.

— Bueno, podamos caminar juntos hasta que se me ocurra algo.

— Sí, me parece bien.

Zack sonrió complacido, al final había conseguido su cita, y quién sabía si otras más adelante. Sacó su comunicador para asegurarse que el cambio de turno de Tseng no los interrumpiera, una vez comprobó la hora, le sonrió a la chica y decidieron pasear juntos por el suburbio del Sector Cuatro.

Aeris era bastante observadora, pudo identificar que él no era nativo de Midgar y mucho menos de la zona de los suburbios, aquello le puso algo en tensión dado que tenía una misión que cumplir, pero pronto consiguió derivar una conversación hacia ella.

— Creo que ya es hora de volver a la placa.— Nunca imaginó que decir aquellas palabras de forma animada le costara tanto con una desconocida; aunque con Aeris se sentía como si hubiera dejado de serlo.

La chica permaneció divagar en sus cavilaciones durante un rato, él espero paciente. Estaba decidiendo algo, no quería acelerarla, aunque...la presencia de Tseng pronto sería inevitable.

— He estado pensando sobre lo que me dijiste de las flores.

— ¿Ah sí?— Sonrió satisfecho.

— Creo que es una buena idea, Zack.— Volvió a sonreírle con ojos tiernos, antes de desviarla de nuevo y acariciar uno de los mechones que caían por los laterales de su jovial rostro— He estado pensado si podrías ayudarme.

Aquello sí que le pilló por sorpresa, su expresión se tornó de forma algo tímida, para luego agachar un poco la cara haciendo que sus largas pestañas cubrieran gran parte de sus ojos. Ante aquella escena su pecho se aceleró y no pensó.

— ¡Claro! haremos un carrito la próxima vez que nos veamos ¿te parece? así podrás venderlas por todo Midgar sin problemas.

— ¡Oh sí!— Se exaltó abriendo los ojos con ilusión — Es una gran idea.

— Entonces hay trato. — Se cruzó de brazos satisfecho por cómo habían ido las cosas.

— Zack, ¿tienes tiempo antes de volver?

Le hubiera encantado decir que sí y averiguar qué era lo que quería decirle, pero no quería jugársela, estaba estirando su suerte mucho más de lo razonable y Tseng, era una amenaza más que considerable. Suspiró con pesadez.

— Temo que tendremos que dejarlo para la próxima vez.

— Oh, vale— No lo mostró tanto en la cara, pero su voz sonó decepcionada.

— ¿Quieres que compartamos número de teléfono?

Eso pareció incomodarla por un momento pero luego mostró una radiante sonrisa.

— Sí, hagámoslo.

Tras el intercambio de número se despidió de la futura florista para ir al punto de encuentro con Tseng. Se apoyó en una de las paredes de hojalata y suspiró. De verdad que era una chica encantadora pero, a parte de esa increíble aptitud, no entendía todavía porqué Shinra la vigilaba. No parecía estar metida en líos de mafias, o fuera algún tipo de espía o algo parecido; sólo era una chica que cuidaba flores.

_ “Quizás sea …” _

Sacudió la cabeza, aunque era realmente asunto suyo, no quería juzgar a la chica con suposiciones.

— Fair. — Era la voz de Tseng y notaba tensión en ella.

— ¿Sí?— Abandonó la leve comodidad de la chapa y se centró en el jefe de los Turkos.

— ¿Alguna novedad?

— Nada que destacar, Señor.— Eso hizo que el adulto alzara una ceja.

— Informe completo. — exigió.

_ “¡Mierda!” _

Había estado tan centrado en estar con Aeris que no pensó en que mentira le diría a ese tipo. Tseng era demasiado perspicaz y mentir sería como ponerse él mismo la cuerda de la soga que le acabaría matando. Tomó aire y suspiró, iba a ser duro pero, no podía esconderse, Tseng lo acabaría descubriendo y la sanción sería aún mayor.

— He entablado contacto con el objetivo — El mentón de Tseng se alzó levemente y su mirada se tornó más fría, tampoco esperaba un abrazo —. Dada su naturaleza sociable hemos dado una vuelta por el Sector Cuatro y acabo de dejarla cerca de su casa.

— Entendido.

El tono de voz del adulto seguía siendo el mismo de siempre, hasta su posición con las manos tras la espalda seguía intacta pero el pulcro y ajustado traje del Turk desveló cierta tensión en los hombros.

— Puedes retirarte, a partir de aquí me encargo yo.

— Entendido.

Sin hacer un gesto o comentar nada más se alejó sintiendo un leve mareo, la adrenalina del día había bajado de golpe, era evidente que iba a tener consecuencias, pero no le importaba.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aeris entra en escena, ¡espero que haya sido de vuestro agrado! Sé que he etiquetado esta historia como Zakkura / Clack y de verdad ¡os aseguro que lo habrá! Puede que me este emocionando un poco, demasiado, a la hora de crear el entorno que rodea a Zack, pero...Será divertido (?)
> 
> Como siempre los comentarios están más que bien recibidos, dadme vuestras impresiones de como derivará esta historia o ¡lo primero que se os venga por la mente! 
> 
> ¡¡Muchas gracias por leerme y nos vemos, en el siguiente capítulo!!


	4. Crimen y castigo

Llamaron a la puerta de la habitación y aparecieron algunos Guardias de Élite. Tanto SOLDADO Tercera, guardias de Élite y fuerzas especializadas de Shinra compartían piso en el edificio Shinra; sin embargo estos no se habían equivocado, le estaban buscando y la cara de pocos amigos delataba el incordio de estar.

— El Director Lazard requiere una reunión de urgencia contigo, acude inmediatamente.

No le hacía gracia recibir órdenes de la élite de su anterior división. Quería pensar que no era un imbécil como el resto de SOLDADO de Tercera Clase, pero las hostilidades entre las dos especialidades bélicas era irritante; no le valoraban por como era, sino por el uniforme que llevaba puesto.

Se acabó de ajustar las correas y las protecciones antes de salir de la habitación camino al ascensor.

_ “Demasiado tiempo ha durado”  _

Suspiró sonoramente sin esconderse, era evidente que Tseng debió dar una queja formal al Director por el que hacer de uno de sus subordinados. La bronca que le iba a caer iba a ser monumental. Mirando su reflejo en el espejo del ascensor se imaginó a Aeris sonriéndole con su vestido celeste y blanco.

_ “Lo siento Aeris, puede que no pueda hacerte ese carro después de todo.” _

_ “— No seas bobo.” _

Sonrió ante el recuerdo de ella y eso le dio algo de fuerzas cuando ya se encontraba frente a la puerta. No se dejó nacer un segundo pensamiento y empezó a avanzar con decisión cuando la puerta se abrió dejándole paso. Lazard, sin embargo, no estaba solo.

Delante de él se dieron la vuelta tres figuras que conocía bien: Angeal Hewley, Genesis Rhapsodos y Cloud Strife. Los dos más mayores le miraron con extrema severidad, sin embargo Cloud pareció entornar la mirada fijándose en su cara y quiso creer que le había conocido cuando los otros dos volvieron a centrarse en el director, pero no el rubio.

— Os presento a Zack Fair. — Empezó a hablar el Director — Disculpa Zack, ¿podrías esperar un poco? tengo algunos temas que atender.

— ¡Señor!— Se puso firme y se dispuso a abandonar la sala.

— No hace falta que te retires, ponte cómodo por ahí— Sin duda Lazard era alguien intrigante.

— ¿Podemos dejar ya este circo?.

— Genesis— La voz de Angeal era sin duda la más imponente que había escuchado en su vida, ni la de Sephiroth lo era tanto...o al menos en la tele y a Angeal lo tenía justo delante en ese momento.

El Primera moreno miró al castaño con severidad sin apartar los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Cloud por su parte cambió el peso de una pierna a otra llevando una mano a la cadera expresando su incomodidad.

— Sephiroth es demasiado importante para estar en esta reunión ¿verdad?— Genesis miró directamente a Cloud que se limitó a negar levemente con la cabeza.

— Lamento tu inconformidad Génesis, pero le he enviado a una misión de emergencia. — intervino el Director ante la hostilidad.

— Supongo que nosotros deberemos contentarnos con sus sobras. — Continuó recriminando el castaño haciendo como que estaba demasiado ocupado esposando el polvo de su largo y llamativo abrigo rojo que llegaba hasta casi los tobillos.

_ “Wow...quiero decir WOW”  _

Jamás se esperó que la relación entre ‘Los Tres Grandes’ fuera tan hostil entre ellos. Lazard sin embargo no perdió la paciencia y sujetó tres carpetas distintas.

— Aquí tenéis las misiones nuevas asignadas a cada uno; será una misión coordinada, por lo que manteneos en contacto con vuestros progresos. — 

— Por supuesto... — Génesis recogió su carpeta y torció el gesto en una mueca de desagrado riendo entre dientes al ojear el interior de esta. —. ¿Es esto una reunión familiar? — Desvió la mirada a Lazard.

— Espero que todos mantengáis el perfil bajo y cumplais con la misión, como también espero que la coordineis antes de partir. ¿Hay alguna pregunta?.

Todos permanecieron en silencio sin embargo Genesis se retiró con un gesto exagerado para hacer que el vuelo de su abrigo rojo fuera más acentuado, empezando a alejarse.

— Bien, podéis retiraros.

Tanto Angeal como Cloud asintieron en silencio ante las órdenes del Director antes de retirarse. 

No pudo evitarlo, sus ojos se clavaron en Cloud que en un momento dado también cruzó la mirada con él, le miró directamente a los ojos con una expresión que no supo definir. Una vez pasó por su lado devolvió la mirada al frente y partió junto los otros dos a organizar la misión.

— Zack.

— ¡Señor! — Se presentó ante el Director sin demora poniéndose firme. No tardó en escuchar un suspiro.

— Tseng me ha contado lo que pasó ayer — Pudo verle levantar las hojas de un dossier y dejarlas caer con pesadumbre — ¿Por qué lo hiciste, Zack?

— Para vigilarla más de cerca, Señor.

Había sido la excusa más patética de su vida, hasta cuando era un crío y su madre le pilló comiendo galletas fue más creíble cuando le dijo que las estaba compartiendo con un duende que llegó de invitado. Lazard se levantó de la silla y rodeó su enorme mesa hasta sentarse en el borde, más cerca de él.

— Temo que debo retirarme de la misión, Zack — dijo con pesadumbre — . Volverás con las misiones con Luxiere.

— ¡Pero Señor...!

Tan solo pensar en volver a estar con misiones con retos tan bajos le revolvía el estómago, él quería crecer, no soportaba sentirse estático en un puesto, sea haciendo guardia en una puerta como en su vida profesional, se había planteado una meta y mucho tendría que pasar para renegar de ella.

— No quiero quejas, Zack; he tenido que lidiar mucho con los Turkos para que no te recayera un castigo ejemplar.

— Sí, señor— Quiso hablar con firmeza pero su voz tenía un deje de desasosiego.

¿Eso significaba que no vería más a Aeris? Era de estúpidos pensar que saldría mejor parado que eso. Sin más ceremonias el Director le ordenó que se retirara y así lo hizo.

Salió de la sala cabizbajo, sin duda la había liado mucho, ‘si no se hubiera quedado dormido’ como un aficionado.

— Es ese de ahí. — Sabía que hablaban de él y se giró hacia la voz.

Eran un pelirrojo y una mujer más baja con un pelo castaño rojizo ondulado en las puntas, ambos le miraban con superioridad y no había que ser muy intuitivo para saber que se trataba de Turkos.

— ¿Crees que podrás manejar tu nuevo cargo SOLDADO? Mira que todos sois raritos.

— Oye ¿quién te crees que eres? — Enfrentó al pelirrojo sin dudar, no iba a dejar que le humillaran.

— Con esa impulsividad no me extraña que te retiraran de la misión ¿acaso no es obvio? — Intervino la chica.

— Ya, Turkos; no me extraña que nadie quiera trabajar con vosotros.

— Oh, debe ser qué hacemos demasiado evidente lo inútiles que son los demás.— El pelirrojo estaba empezando a ponerle de mal humor.

— Acércate y ...— 

— Ya es suficiente— la chica alzó la mano y detuvo el movimiento del pelirrojo que ya estaba llevando la mano a su porra eléctrica, esta colgaba en el lado derecho de su cadera— Perdona a mi compañero, yo soy Cissnei y este es Reno. No sabemos si en el futuro trabajaremos juntos, aunque te recomiendo que te tomes más en serio tus misiones en un futuro.

— Ya, gracias por la advertencia — Bufó Zack.

—Nos retiramos. — Cissnei empezó a alejarse por el pasillo, cuando el pelirrojo gruño con desagrado mirándole, pero siguió los pasos de su compañera.

— ¿Pero qué les ocurre a estos? — Bufó de nuevo, ni se había percatado de haberlo hecho.

— Hmph. — Escuchó otro resoplido muy cerca de él.

Pensaba que fue un movimiento a favor de él que la chica se llevara a su compañero, pero al seguir el sonido pudo ver que a su espalda se acercaba Cloud Strife; el rubio observó la escena y se cruzó de brazos.

— Nunca hay un momento tranquilo con esos cerca. — ¡Cloud le estaba hablando!.

— Ya lo veo, menudos mamones...— Gruñó hasta que se percató con quien estaban hablando realmente — ¡Quiero decir...!

— Opino igual— Cloud dejó caer los brazos a los lados y le miró directamente a los ojos. — . Te ves diferente.

— ¿Señor?

— Con el Mako. — Se señaló sus propios ojos, a pesar de hablar de los suyos.

— ¡Oh! ¡Sí, es verdad! Tengo mi próxima radiación en cuatro días.

— ¡Je!— Le sonrió de lado con cierta malicia que reconoció de Kunsel — Que sea leve.

— Eso espero...— Se llevó las manos a la cadera y negó con la cabeza de forma desanimada, trató de ignorar como su pecho martilleaba con fuerza — ¿Cuántas sesiones son? 

— Depende del individuo — Le explicó con calma el rubio — ; cuantas más sesiones aguante el cuerpo más propiedades te otorga, y por tanto, más posibilidades de entrar en Primera.

Su pecho dió un vuelco recordando lo que le dijo el rubio una vez, que se dejaría invitar si llegaba a Primera. Aquello le hizo sonreír ampliamente.

— ¿He dicho algo gracioso? — Cloud cruzó los brazos frente a su pecho ladeando muy levemente la cabeza.

— No, Señor; sólo estaba sintiendo que mi sueño está más cerca.

— Un sueño ¿eh? ¿Es convertirte en Primera?

— Sólo una parte, señor— Volvió a sonreírle.

Apenas podía creerse que estuviera entablando una conversación con Cloud, uno de los SOLDADO que más admiraba. No sólo entablaba conversación sino que le hablaba con una increíble familiaridad.

Todo iba bien, cuando algo pasó por la mente del rubio, y no supo el qué, pero la familiaridad de Cloud de repente desapareció de un plumazo y su mirada se tornó fría.

— Si has terminado vuelve a tu puesto, SOLDADO, no perteneces a esta planta. — sus palabras también fueron frías cuando pasó por su lado alejándose de él.

_ “¿Qué demonios ha sido eso?” _

Se ajustó de nuevo el uniforme sentado en su cama. Con las manos sobre sus muslos estuvo estático un buen rato perdido en sus pensamientos; no entendía qué estaba pasando tan pronto tenía una conversación con Cloud y de repente le asaltó con total frialdad. Estaba en boca de todos que SOLDADO eran impredecibles, entre infantería se rumoreaba que era por el Mako que te volvía medio loco, pero al menos no de atar. Debería suponer que los cambios de humor podría ser un daño colateral por el Mako y eso no le hacía nada de gracia.

Ya había pasado una semana desde su última irradiación y que mal lo pasó, cada vez tenía más Mako acumulado y a su cuerpo le costaba asimilarlo.

_ “— Depende del individuo. Cuantas más sesiones aguante el cuerpo más propiedades te otorga, y por tanto, más posibilidades de entrar en Primera.” _

Recordó las palabras del rubio, si eso era cierto, entonces no había límites, se preguntaba cuántas había soportado Cloud, o cualquiera de ‘Los Tres Grandes’ nadie podía negar que imponían más en persona, pero también le impresionó la hostilidad.

_ “Seguramente es por la misión, tendrán muchas cosas en la cabeza y es posible que estuviera entreteniendo a Cloud de sus obligaciones y por eso fue frío...Sí, debe ser eso.” _

De su bolsillo sacó el teléfono para apagar la alarma que empezó a vibrar en el interior de su bolsillo. Era hora de su primera misión tras su segunda Irradiación Mako. Una vez pasaban los efectos debía admitir que se encontraba genial y se sentía muy poderoso.

— ¡Hey, Zack! — Le saludó Luxiere.

— Hey— le devolvió el saludo pero no con mucho entusiasmo.

— ¿A qué viene esa cara?

— Nada en especial

— ¿Nada en especial? Has estado varias semanas sin aparecer, he tenido que hacerlas rondas solo.

— Bueno me asignaron misiones y eso…

— Hablando de misiones tenemos una fuera de Midgar.

— ¿Fuera de la ciudad? — Eso fue suficiente para hacerle alzar la mirada.

— Hay que escoltar materiales a Kalm; vamos a ser los encargados de deshacernos de los monstruos. Al parecer necesitan unos materiales ya que el caldero general se ha roto. — Luxiare se encogió de hombros.

No era la misión que esperaba, pero le ayudaría a despejarse, estaría dos días fuera, y eso le ayudaría a olvidarse de todos los errores que había estado cometiendo. El trayecto era largo y el habitáculo no dejaba mucho sitio para moverse, lleno de piezas y una gran bomba de Mako para el generador del pueblo de Kalm. 

Sacó su teléfono del bolsillo y suspiró levemente al encontrarse de nuevo el mensaje de Aeris en su bandeja de entrada; la misión con los Turkos había terminado y lo menos que podía hacer era mantener la tapadera y no contestarle.

Revisó su correo oficial cuando comprobó que había un aviso que estaba previsto la llegada de la Unidad HAD-45 ¡Esa era la unidad de Kunsel! Se alegró por su amigo y decidió mandarle un correo aprovechando su inactividad: le felicitaría por la vuelta a casa y le recordaría que le debía una celebración. Cerró la tapa del teléfono antes de devolverlo al interior de su bolsillo.

Luxiere se encargó de dar instrucciones al ser el oficial con más rango de ahí; apenas tuvieron un par de encuentros con lobos monstruosos en el desierto que rodeaba a la moderna metrópolis de Midgar. Descargar el material y de vuelta a la ciudad. Lo mejor de todo era que volvió a respirar aire puro en aquella misión. 

Volteó su mirada a su superior, Luxiere, que actuaba más distante de lo normal, suponía que no le hizo gracia que le abandonara sin que nadie le diera una respuesta, pero todo era cosa de los Turkos, no podía desvelar nada.

Nada de nada...ni tan siquiera a Aeris que parecía bastante consciente de la vigilancia constante a la que estaba sometida. Recordaba su sonrisa y sus ojos verdes mirándole.

_ “— Zack, ¿tienes tiempo antes de volver?” _

Eso fue lo último que le dijo antes de que le prometiera que haría un carrito juntos. Fue pulsando los botones del teléfono, acompañados con un sutil pitido, bajando hasta encontrar el correo de Aeris.

‘probando, probando. Si recibes este mensaje avisame’

Era un mensaje sin nada especial pero le ponía de mal humor no poder contestar. Guardó de nuevo el teléfono no queriendo dejarse arrastrar por la nostalgia de la compañía de la castaña. No se había dado cuenta pero los días que había estado separado de ella se dio cuenta que la echaba de menos. Tendría que pensar en qué ocupaba su tiempo los 4 días libres que tenía al regresar a la ciudad. Uno lo destinaría a Kunsel desde luego , pero el resto…

No dejaba de pensar en Aeris, se masajeó la sienes llamando la atención de Luxiere.

— Oye, estás raro, ¿ha pasado algo estos días?

— Acabo de salir de la irradiación...supongo que aún estoy desorientado.

— ¿Por eso miras tanto el móvil?

— Sí.— decidió que discutir o dar evasivas no serviría.

— Es una chica, ¿verdad?

No dijo nada y eso hizo que Luxiere riera por lo bajo, orgulloso de sí mismo y sus dotes de observación. Suspiró pesadamente, no sabía hasta qué punto lo había descubierto, pero no podía negar que realmente estaba demasiado despistado.

Les llamaron al despacho de Lazard al poco de llegar a Midgar, acudieron inmediatamente, aún llenos de polvo sin tan siquiera darse una ducha rápida, ni cambiarse el uniforme. Al entrar los dos saludaron a su superior poniéndose firmes.

— Relajense — pidió el rubio.

Al hacerlo, Zack se dio cuenta que en la sala estaba Kunsel y no pudo evitar expresar alegría en su rostro, este asintió con la cabeza y una leve sonrisa. Se alegraba que hubiera llegado sano y salvo.

— Kunsel me ha puesto al corriente de la situación actual en Wutai. La situación es complicada— pudo apreciar un leve tinte oscuro en su voz a la vez que entrelazaba los dedos apoyando los codos en el escritorio. — .El Segunda, Kunsel, se ha ganado unas merecidas vacaciones tras meses en la línea de fuego.

La mirada del Director aterrizó en ellos dos.

— No me gusta recurrir a estas medidas, pero os he recomendado a vosotros dos para suplir el sitio que deja Kunsel — Con eficiencia sacó dos copias de papeles y las puso sobre el escritorio mirando hacia la dirección de ellos. — . Es vuestro contrato, esto no es algo que podáis firmar sin pensar. Es la guerra y ya sabéis lo que ello significa.

Por un momento quiso alegrarse, pero por otro lado su lado más consciente sabía que los riesgos eran cada vez más reales.

— Leed atentamente el informe y las cláusulas del contrato. Meditadlo. Podéis retiraros.

— ¡Señor! — Exclamaron los tres y se dirigieron a la puerta para salir del despacho.

El trío decidieron ir a celebrar la llegada de Kunsel, que conocía a Luxiere, al ser Segunda Clase como él, lo celebrarían el bar de ambiente que Zack comentó a Luxiere cuando este le invitó a comer en el Sector Ocho. Cada vez eran menos las personas con quienes podía salir a divertirse a causa de la guerra.

Antes de prepararse para la celebración se retiró a su cama, donde desplegó el contrato, ahí ponían todas las condiciones. Se frotó la mano por la cara con cierto nerviosismo con algunas cláusulas, que detallaban sobre lo que se hacía cargo Shinra en caso de defunción, mutilación, daño cerebral, etc. Sin embargo pasó la mirada por esa sección con mucha rapidez, no quería que se instalarán dudas, por él ya habría firmado el contrato, pero debía ser fiel a lo que prometió al Director de no firmar sin mirar.

Se incorporó hacia delante cuando vió que el encargado de su división era Cloud Strife. Por su mente volvió la reunión en la que estaban dos de ‘Los Tres Grandes’ a falta de Sephiroth, también estaba Cloud ¿eso significaba que iban a estar juntos en la misión que le encomendaron?

Volvió a sentirse excitado ante la idea de reencontrarse con Cloud, hasta ese momento había sido bastante cercano, si no contaba con ese extraño y repentino cambio de actitud en su último encuentro.

Con energías renovadas se dirigió a la ducha después de firmar el contrato, ya leería el dossier más tarde, ¡había llegado la hora de divertirse!.

Quedaron los tres en el Sector Dos en la parte alta de la placa, ahí entraron al Pub donde la música estaba alta, las chicas abundaban, el ambiente era increíble y el precio del alcohol no era tan desorbitado.

— ¿Zack? Zack ha estado bastante tiempo colgado al teléfono.— Se quejó Luxiere a Kunsel en algún momento de la noche gritando por encima de la música.

— ¿Es eso cierto Zack?.

— Claro que no — Bufó con una sonrisa, le harían falta muchas copas para emborracharse y decir la verdad . — Misiones, comprobar correos, no tengo mucha memoria, así que tengo que releer varias veces todo.

— Hablando de leer ¿habéis leído el dossier?—Dijo Kunsel centrándose especialmente en Zack.

— A medias— mintió Zack.

— Yo no, me bajo del carro.

— No estarás hablando en serio, Luxiere...

— Pues la verdad que sí, Zack. No me gusta nada lo que he leído.

— ¡Oh, venga vamos! Somos mejor que eso y morir en una misión rutinaria.

— En la guerra nada es rutinario, te sugiero que vayas muy preparado, Zack. — El último comentario hizo que la expresión de Kunsel se ensombreciera clavando la mirada en la cerveza que tenía entre las manos.

— Kunsel, seguro que estar por ahí ha sido muy jodido, ¿cómo estás? — Hizo reposar la mano libre en el hombro de su amigo.

— Estoy…— fue toda su respuesta.

— ¿Quieres que salgamos de aquí y vayamos a un sitio menos estridente?— Zack empezaba a preocuparse por la expresión sombría de su amigo.

— No, tranquilo...— Suspiró un momento — Zack...

— Dime.

— Si tienes algo pendiente aquí, en la ciudad, no me lo pensaría. Haz todo lo que tengas que hacer y arregla tus asuntos pendientes.

Sabía a lo que se refería Kunsel y tras darle un par de palmadas en la espalda se apartó para mandarle un mensaje Aeris. Su sueño era ser un héroe, quizás era un sencillo SOLDADO de Tercera Clase, pero no iba a arrepentirse; iba a aprovechar su tiempo en Midgar.

La muchacha le contestó pasadas unas horas, para su alegría. Quedó todos los días con Aeris ayudando a construir el carro; hablaron en el Parque Verde, cerca de su casa, y ahí él le confesó que era SOLDADO; ella se mostró sorprendida y quizás algo esquiva, pero acabó elogiando el color que iban tomando sus ojos.

Los días transcurrieron tranquilos, pudiendo sentir la presencia de los Turkos cerca de ellos; pero estaba fuera de servicio e iba a ir a la guerra; la incomodidad de los Turko no era asunto suyo y, debía admitir, que encontraba cierto placer en ello. Su relación apenas consistía en pasear y vender las flores que Aeris previamente había cuidado, aunque trataba de ayudar debía admitir que no era muy bueno manejando cosas tan delicadas como una flor.

Tomó aire relajado cuando terminaron la venta y subieron juntos a la enorme cabeza del tobogán con cara de ¿gato?. Se encontraba en calma viendo el sol ponerse en la lejanía entre las estructuras retorcidas de los suburbios y montañas de basura. La cabeza de Aeris reposó en su hombro y acarició su brazo con ternura, se dejó llevar reposando su cabeza de lado tocando la de ella. Pasado un tiempo sus caricias se detuvieron y apartó la cabeza, al mirarla la vio con cara entristecida; ya sabía que iría a la guerra. Ladeó la cabeza y ella no se apartó cuando sus labios se juntaron, un casto beso que poco a poco fue haciendo que se volviera más adulto.

La noche antes de la partida soñó como Aeris y él hicieron el dulce amor, en su casa de los suburbios, en la cama rodeado de cojines. Se lo hizo con dulzura, como ella se merecía como todo lo que le despertaba. Sólo fue un sueño pero fue suficiente para hacerse despertar y terminar con su mano lo que su mente le había ocasionado.

Suspirando contenidamente sobre su cama acarició su miembro con cautela premiando haberle entregado esas oleadas de placer.

¿Cómo sería la misión? ¿cómo sería estar al mando de un Primera Clase? Por su mente cruzó la mirada del rubio opacando la verde de Aeris, era mucho más intensa y sus mechones rubios enmarcaban su hermoso rostro.

Quería volverle a ver, cerró los ojos ignorando un pinchado en su entrepierna, tenía que dormir o llegaría zombie al encuentro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueeeno...¡¡estamos aquí!! Zack se va a la guerra...¡no se que mas decir!
> 
> ¡Espero que os guste el capitulo!
> 
> No dudéis en dejarme comentarios, esta historia esta saliendo por lados que ni yo esperaba, así que saber vuestra opinión me ayudaría bastante...
> 
> Muchas gracias por leerme y nos vemos en el siguiente cap.


	5. Guerra de Wutai (I)

No habían salido ni las primeras luces del alba cuando ya estaban todos en el hangar, donde se guardaban algunos de los aviones de la empresa y milicia, pero ninguno tan enorme como el avión de combate Gelnika. Aún con las alas plegadas ocupaba casi todo el inmenso hangar. Estaban a la espera por lo que se atrevió a echar una mirada atrás.

Había un gran número de Infantería pero también una cantidad considerable de SOLDADO Tercera Clase. Como había prometido Luxiere no apareció por ahí, se obligó a aceptarlo, no todo el mundo estaba dispuesto a correr los riesgos de morir en la guerra y debieron sentirse afortunados de tener el poder de elegir; por las caras que podía ver sospechaba que muchos de ellos no gozaron de ese privilegio. Él no tenía intenciones de morir, no hasta lograr algo más grande.

— ¡Firmes! — demandó una voz y él obedeció como el resto.

Por el paso que formaron entre los dos pelotones se escucharon unos pasos, caminando de forma calmada hasta que llegaron a la rampa de acceso al Gelnika. Zack apretó los labios reconociendo el pelo rubio, Primera Clase Cloud Strife, no esperaba encontrarle ahí.

— A todos los que estáis aquí, doy por hecho que estáis al corriente de porqué estáis aquí y leído el dossier; esta es vuestra última oportunidad para replantearos vuestra decisión. Yo me ocuparé del papeleo.

El SOLDADO se mantuvo esperando paseando la mirada entre los presentes. Su mirada era fría y analítica como si escudriñaba cada rostro pudiendo ver a través de sus cascos.

La espera se hizo lo suficientemente larga para que algunos de ellos decidieran quedarse en tierra. Cloud sacó el teléfono y apuntó sus números de identificación.

— A los que os habéis quedado. Saldremos inmediatamente, estad todos en la sala de carga y abrocharos el arnés. — Sin añadir nada más se giró hacia donde estaba la cabina del piloto y haciendo círculos con el dedo índice extendido y la mano alzada, indicó que encendieran motores, se iban.

No tardaron en acceder al interior de las entrañas de la bestia metálica y abrocharse los cinturones del fuerte arnés, el suelo empezó a temblar bastante y el ruido de las hélices fue ensordecedor incluso ahí. Como comunicó el rubio enseguida que se sentó el último de los hombres asegurando su correas el Gelnika alzó el vuelo tras una larga carrera por la pista de despegue.

_ “A este trasto le pesa mucho el culo” _

Una vez en el aire pudieron quitarse las correas de seguridad, Zack fue uno de los primeros en hacerlo, no soportaba estar sujeto, lo que hacía las sesiones de irradiación Mako aún más una tortura.

Decidió estirar las piernas entre las cajas de carga, con provisiones, armas, explosivos y hasta vehículos; en uno de los giros pudo ver a su superior, al que se encargaría de devolverle a casa a salvo y por lo que había leído y su hazaña salvando a Sephiroth le hacían confiar ciegamente en él.

¡Ahí le tenía!, estaba encorvado levemente sujetándose las sienes con la mano, cuando le saludó con casi inocencia con la mano; este simplemente levantó la mirada con una frialdad nunca vista.

— Largo— Siseó amenazante. 

Aquello dejó a Zack descolocado, haciendo que la sutil sonrisa que empezó a emerger de sus labios desistiera por completo a mostrarse. Lo quiso achacar que era por los nervios, pero sin duda podía ver en el fondo de aquellos ojos Mako había un profundo desafío. Pronto se dio cuenta que cada vez estaba más pálido, apartándose el sudor que le caía, no hacía tanto calor en el carguero como para...hasta que cayó en la cuenta.

Cumpliendo los deseos del mayor, Zack se retiró sin hacer ni una pregunta, ni gesto más.

Se acercó a un antiguo compañero de infantería llamado Ramirez, lo conoció en el barracón de entrenamiento, entre sus tantas conversaciones le dio un dato que se alegró de haber recordado. Tuvo que entablar una charla por un buen rato, hasta que este le dio las pastillas que le había pedido.

Cloud se lo quedó mirando cuando regresó extendiendo en silencio el blister con unas ocho pastillas, no aceptó las pastillas de su mano así que, sin darse por vencido, se las dejó al lado, se retiró poniéndose firme antes de partir.

Esperó pacientemente que las horas fueran pasando entreteniéndose haciendo algunos ejercicios, cuando a algo más de la mitad del viaje, hubo un anuncio por megafonía que se acercaban a una tormenta; eso significaba volver a atarse con los arneses de seguridad del carguero. Todos se reunieron incluyendo a quien buscaba con la mirada. Cloud tenía algo de mejor color, por lo que dedujo que se había tomado algunas de las pastillas.

Fue un viaje largo de unas diez horas, lo que le dejó el cuerpo realmente agotado y entumecido. Todos fueron a recoger sus macutos deseando hacer uso de su litera y morir para el mundo, al menos por las siguientes horas.

Bajó la rampa viendo al rubio a un lado apoyado en una de las ruedas del enorme carguero, estaba algo cabizbajo. Se apartó del resto para acercarse.

— Va mejor tomarlas antes de salir.

El rostro del rubio se giró en su dirección; Zack se quitó el casco y le observó con detenimiento para comprobar que, a pesar que seguía pálido, no tan mal como debería encontrarse a esas alturas.

— Permiso para hablar, Señor.

— Adelante.

— Yo no me mareo en movimiento, pero espero que las pastillas le sirvan.

— Ah...sí — Pudo ver como Cloud se palpó uno de los bolsillos — ¿Cómo te diste cuenta?

— Creo que todos podríamos ocultar un disparo de bala y mantener una cara estoica, pero nunca he conocido a alguien que lo haya conseguido con el mareo.

Cloud sonrió levemente y eso era todo lo que quería, aunque no fue su intención se alegró.

— Creo que nunca te han disparado— esta vez le dirigió la mira manteniendo esa sutil sonrisa.

¡Lo sabía! sabía que era una fachada, ahí estaba el Cloud que había conocido. Sin embargo su alegría duró poco cuando Cloud volvió su mirada fría.

— Partimos en tres minutos.

— ¡Señor!

A pesar del percance de los pasillos y en el carguero del Gelnika, seguía muriéndose de ganas de trabajar con él.

Los enviaron a descansar, la imagen era bastante desoladora, con edificios de estilo de Wutai derribados, coches y carros de combate ardiendo o ya calcinados. Ellos iban a descansar en uno de los pocos edificios que quedaron en pie, ahí había pocas literas por lo que los más afortunados podrían conseguir una, él prefirió no pelear y dormir en el suelo haciendo uso de su saco de dormir que tenía en el macuto.

Sus pensamientos sobre trabajar con Cloud pronto se vieron sustituidos por los susurros y la promesa de un descanso reconfortante, podía sentir el frío del suelo atravesar el grosor del saco pero como él estaba el resto. Cerró los ojos y se dispuso a descansar, al día siguiente tendrías una importante misión que atender.

Estuvieron dos semanas y no hacía más que patrullar y vigilar que no hubiera actividad enemiga en el perímetro asegurado, eso significaban rondas y Zack empezó a desesperar, no era que quisiera sangre pero, desde luego, algo más de acción. Una vez terminado su turno se decidió a hablar con su responsable.

— Y ¿tú eres?

— ¡Zack Fair, señor! ¡División HAD-45, señor!

— Y ¿qué quiere el ‘señor División HAD-45’?

Esa era otra de las cosas que le disgustaba, Cloud había desaparecido, sabía por los comentarios y rumores del resto de la unida que seleccionaba un grupo e iban de misiones mientras el resto patrullaba sin descanso día y noche, no lo soportaba. Lo peor era que mientras Cloud estaba ausente había a cargo un SOLDADO de Segunda que destacaba por ser un completo imbécil.

— No quiero seguir haciendo patrullas, ¡señor!

— Está bien, pues entonces encárgate de vaciar y limpiar las letrinas.

Esa repuesta hizo que las sienes le martillearan con fuerza, lo dicho, era un completo imbécil.

— No era eso lo que tenía en mente— usó un tono más hostil del que debería, pero le había cabreado.

— Ya, y yo querría que una tía de Wutai me la estuviera chupando mientras escucho tus lloros. ¡No estamos aquí para divertirnos! …¿Quién decías que eras? 

— Zack Fair— Luchó por no contestar apretando demasiado los dientes.

— Estamos en medio de la mierda, Zack Fair, así que creo que me has pedido que quieres remover mierda cuando hemos conseguido un estado de calma ¡¡Así que ve a remover mierda donde no pueda oírte!!

— ¡Hey! ¿Qué está pasando ahí dentro?

Por la puerta entró Cloud mirando alternativamente al uno y otro esperando una respuesta. Tenía el ceño fruncido, restos de hollín en la cara y pelo y unas carpetas de cartulina color crema en su mano izquierda.

— Nada señor, este niñato quiere hacerse el héroe.

— Me está destinando a limpiar letrinas, ¡cuando le he pedido que no quería estar de patrulla! — Se quejó abiertamente a su VERDADERO responsable.

— No recuerdo haberte dado permiso para hablar, SOLDADO. — La voz del rubio salió fría y cortante; en respuesta Zack se puso firme.

Cloud pasó por su lado, manteniendo los ojos firmes en él, regresando al lado del completo gilipollas de Segunda que ahora sonreía deleitándose en cómo le estaban humillando. ¿Por qué tenía esa extraña habilidad de hacer que fuera todo más difícil?

— ¿Sabes dónde estamos?

— En Wutai, Señor.

— En territorio enemigo— Cloud dejó los papeles que portaba sobre la mesa del Segundo que inmediatamente se puso a trabajar en ellos. — ¿Has estado en el campo de batalla?

— ...— Necesitó un momento para no victimizarse, al no dejarle hacerlo — No, Señor.

— Entre esos papeles hay dos cartas de defunción, una copia para Shinra y otra para sus padres y otra una copia para quien deba hacer uso. — El rubio pasó a sentarse en el borde de la mesa cruzándose de brazos — ¿Qué te hace pensar que tú marcarás la diferencia?

Sentía la pesada mirada de Cloud encima suyo ¿era él o le tenía cierta manía? al menos cuando estaba frente a los demás.

— ¡He entrenado mucho señor!

— Supongo que el resto de tus compañeros estuvieron jugando al veo veo y saltando a la comba.

— ...No lo creo, Señor…— Dijo suavemente, sabía dónde quería ir, pero él se había esforzado más que nadie.

— ¿Entonces?

— Señor, sólo sé que quiero hacer algo, soy consciente que puedo morir, pero al menos quiero que sea haciendo algo, no esperando la muerte docilmente dando vueltas por el campo, Señor.

El Segunda miró a Cloud que permanecía con los brazos cruzados apoyado en el borde de la mesa, entornó levemente la mirada sin saber qué emoción había provocado ese gesto.

— Tengo que partir en una misión de reconocimiento. Está en zona hostil ¿quieres venir?

— ¡Señor!— el Segunda protestó, Cloud se limitó a dirigirle la mirada y este enmudeció al instante, el rubio volvió a clavar su mirada en él.

— Responde, SOLDADO.

— ¡Sí, Señor!

— No te prometo un momento glorioso, pero sí algo de movimiento. Reúnete conmigo en el pozo de agua en cuarenta y cinco minutos. Puedes retirarte.

— ¡¡Sí, Señor!! 

Con esa noticia su humor había mejorado más que qué considerablemente, su meta de ser SOLDADO Primera Clase estaría más cerca si demostraba aptitudes.

Antes de partir, Cloud le entregó un comunicador, parecido al que le prestó en su día Luxiere, pero en mejor estado. Se adentraron en el territorio enemigo caminando con cautela; estaba entusiasmado de poder entrar en acción, aunque fuera una misión de reconocimiento cualquier cosa podría pasar, por algo era de reconocimiento, la zona no estaba por completo asegurada. 

Se mantuvo cerca de su superior; era la primera vez que estaba de misión con Cloud Strife y se sentía afortunado. Recordaba como en los foros de los fans comentaban su extraña espada, algo nunca antes visto; lo que levantó gran número de críticas, muchas más que cualquier otro SOLDADO antes de él. Al fin pudo verla en persona, bien asegurada a su espalda, la ‘Fusion Sword’. Era bastante grande aunque no tanto como las dos más emblemáticas de ‘Los Tres Grandes’; Lo que tenía esa de especial era que podía desmontarla hasta un total de seis espadas de tamaños más reducidos, que se acomodan al tipo de combate que se presentara. Las quejas que más se escuchaban era que Cloud simplemente vendía espectáculo, que no era un verdadero SOLDADO, todo en él era sospechosamente conveniente para su carrera; y como su estilo de lucha con varias espadas era, poco menos que ridículo. Por parte de Zack podrían darle a todos morcilla, estaba deseando ver de que era capaz de hacer, se notaba especialmente distraído tratando de descifrar cómo se ensamblaban de esa forma tan perfecta. 

— Señor, ¿es verdad que han muerto dos personas, en el transcurso que llevamos aquí?

El rubio le miró por un momento para luego suspirar y negar suavemente con la cabeza.

— No, pero no sería la primera vez que tengo que entregar ese documento. Simplemente te están poniendo a prueba.

— ¿Eso significa que he pasado?

Se atrevió a acercarse mirándole más de cerca. Se sorprendió al detectar cierta perplejidad y sus labios se entreabrieron echadose levemente hacia atrás ¿eso era timidez?

— Quizás...— volvió a centrarse en lo que tenía delante. Hubo un silencio. — ¿Por qué eres tan obcecado?

¿Cloud le estaba preguntando cosas personales? Eso le hizo ponerse de aún mejor humor.

— Mis padres siempre han dicho que soy un nervio con patas, cuando se me mete algo entre ceja y ceja no paro hasta conseguirlo.

— ¿Es uno de tus objetivo el que te maten?

— ¡Claro que no! — Miró por un momento a su superior para luego fijar la vista en las ramas que estuvieron a punto de azotarle en toda la cara— Todos moriremos, al menos me gustaría poder elegir como.

Solo encontró silencio tras aquello, Cloud no dijo ni una palabra, casi apenas se movió del sitio, durante unos largos minutos que le parecieron eternos. Cloud dio la señal de agacharse y cubrirse al llegar cerca de un claro donde se podían escuchar algunos ruidos sospechosos. Al acercarse vieron una estructura semi derruida.

— Vamos, nos acercaremos más.

Dicho y hecho se acercaron más a aquella extraña construcción medio sepultada. Se suponía que Gelnika hizo una exhaustiva pasada por la zona, no debería haber quedado piedra sobre piedra, excepto el edificio que tomaron para ellos. 

— ¿Están reconstruyendo?

— No, están ocultando algo...— Dijo pensativo el rubio. —. Zack, crearé una distracción, dejaré que valores la situación y obtengas información de lo que traman.

— ¡Dalo por hecho! — Chocó las manos enguantadas satisfecho con lo que acaba de proponer su superior. Se sobresaltó al notar el apretón en su brazo y le miró.

— Evalúa la situación primero, ¿lo has entendido?

— Entendido, Señor. — aún así sonrió confiado antes de ver a Cloud alejarse.

_ “Vaya miraditas que echa el tío…”  _ Sin duda estaba perplejo por la intensidad de su mirada de Mako, aunque él tenía los mismos ojos, algo en los de Cloud los hacía ver realmente especiales, más que ningún otro.

Esperó hasta ver como varias figuras salían de la construcción tras un grito de alerta. Tuvo que contenerse a no salir corriendo como un perro de caza tras una presa fácil. Una vez se aseguro que no parecía haber una actividad sospechosa se acercó a la derruida estructura.

Se acercó con cautela aunque notaba una amplia sonrisa en su rostro mientras su corazón bombeaba acelerado, cuanto más se acercaba más sonidos de lucha llegaban a sus oídos. Se coló por lo que parecía una entrada, que resultó ser una rampa llena de tierra; genial, eso dificultaría su huida si las cosas se complicaban.

Eso no le hizo borrar la sonrisa y se adentró en la oscuridad con seguridad. Pudo escuchar voces en el idioma de Wutai, por lo que extremó la cautela.

_ “No te preocupes Cloud, no voy a ser una de tus hojas de defunción.” _

Al asomarse pudo ver una cámara bajo tierra con un intrincado cúmulo de cables y un aparato no muy grande del tamaño de una pantalla que parpadeaba en verde como si se tratara de un radar. Sólo había cuatro personas ahí dentro. Estaba seguro que podría despacharlos pero por el momento estaba ahí para obtener información. Si le descubrían no dejaría testigos.

Aquellos hablaban en apenas susurros señalando la pantalla constantemente y uno de ellos estaba tomando notas por lo que centró su atención en la pantalla. Efectivamente, era un localizador, sin embargo era extraño, se creaban formas borrosas que sólo ellos parecían comprender. Necesitó un tiempo hasta percatarse que era una especie de detector sísmico, apuntando donde tenían la base. ¡Estaban viendo en directo los movimientos de sus compañeros.!

_ “Hijos de una hiena...” _

¿Qué debería hacer?¿debería llamar? Decidió llamar, estaban en guerra no podía tomarse demasiadas libertades; esperaba no complicar la situación de Cloud.

— ¿Zack? 

El moreno empezó a dar ligeros toques cerca del micro.

— Zack ¿estas bien?. Zack no escuchó nada, hay inter...— El rubio entendió enseguida y le devolvió la respuesta de la misma manera. Empezaron a hablar en Morse.

— ¿Es seguro hablar?

— No.

— ¿Situación?

— Cuatro enemigos, acción sospechosa.

— ¿Es inminente?

— No.

— Voy hacia allí, mantén posición.

Cuando se cortó la llamada guardó el comunicador en el bolsillo trasero. No esperó ni cinco minutos cuando escuchó pasos, creyendo que era Cloud no apartó la mirada de los sospechoso y casi le sale el corazón por la boca al escuchar los gritos de los de Wutai tras de él. A su espalda había tres tipos más, con esos gritos sin duda debieron alertar a los otros que estaba vigilando.

Rodó por el suelo esquivando una de las largas cuchillas que tenían integradas en los antebrazos las fuerzas de Wutai. Desenfundó su espada reglamentaria de SOLDADO y tensó los músculos ¡listo para el combate!. 

Despachó al primero dándole un buen tajo por la espalda. El segundo atacó con fiereza, sin tener mucho tiempo más que esquivar los tajos que le propinaba, se quedó atrapado con la espada contra la pared de tierra y roca con sus espadas chocando. El de Wutai iba ganando terreno acercando su hoja a su cuello. A gran velocidad se agachó haciendo que la hoja pasara por encima de su cabeza e impulsandose con las piernas le dió un contundente cabezazo en la cara haciéndole retroceder. Le regaló una patada en la boca del estómago para que derribara a su compañero que estaba justo detrás. 

Los otros cuatro de la sala se unieron al combate. Pudo ver a uno de ellos gritando por un comunicador, pero tres de ellos le protegían con sus espadas alzadas, hubiera estado genial tener Materia. Dos de ellos le atacaron a la vez, desvió el ataque de uno y luego el otro dando pasos hacia atrás, ¡¡estos de Wutai eran mucho mejores que en la simulación!! en uno de los movimientos le consiguió cortar un brazo a uno pero el otro le alcanzó perforando su omóplato, pinchando hueso. Era doloroso, pero supo que iba hacia el cuello, había tenido suerte. Mientras uno gritaba por el dolor de perder un brazo el otro se añadió. Dándole un tajo superficial en la pierna, abriendo un corte en su uniforme y carne. Esas espada eran afiladas, los uniformes de SOLDADO estaban hechos para ser resistente a los cortes.

Se apartó para ganar más perspectiva y se lamentó al escuchar que los que había pateado estaban en pie ahora. Cuatro contra uno, eso iba ser duro, y más al ver que eran mucho más hábiles que en la simulación.

Uno de ellos gritó y levantó la espada para bloquear y apartarle a gran velocidad, al siguiente que se acercaba Zack le dio un tajo en diagonal haciendo crujir los huesos del cuello y clavícula; uno menos. Tres a uno; mientras el último seguía gritando al comunicador. Empujando al agónico enemigo apartó a un tercero para abrirse paso hasta el del comunicador; fue directo con una estocada que el de Wutai esquivó y desenfundó un arma de fuego.

— Joder...— gruñó rodando por el suelo. 

Seguía teniendo a tres rivales y un tipo con arma de fuego, estaba bastante jodido, pero no se iba a rendir. Podía escuchar como hablaban entre ellos trazando un plan para eliminarlo, pero ese tiempo también lo empleó él para prepararse mentalmente. ¡Podía hacerlo!

Dando un potente salto hacia atrás se acercó a sus tres rivales con armas blancas, así haría la tarea más difícil para el que tenía el arma de fuego. Dos de ellos le atacaron sin piedad y en un descuido de uno de Wutai, Zack le pisó el pie, haciendo que se desequilibrara y cayera, lo que le dió hueco al moreno a darle un tajo horizontal a su compañero que justo levantó los brazos para darle un tajo vertical; este gritó dando pasos hacia atrás y se desmoronó al poco. EL SOLDADO pasó a ensartar al que había caído al suelo, atravesandole el vientre.

El grito del último armado con arma blanca hizo alzar el arma al que tenía el fusil y rodando varias veces por el suelo consiguió esquivar varias de las balas aunque algunas de ella rozaron su costado. Se puso en pie jadeando enfrentando a los dos restantes. La espalda le dolía bastante, notando su cálida sangre brotar abundantemente de esa herida; le costaba levantar la espada, el tajo de la pierna empezó a escocer, hasta hacerla temblar, y las balas que rozaron su costado le dificultaban respirar con normalidad.

El último le atacó y él se giró en su dirección aun viendo como el del fusil volvía a apuntarle, no sabía cómo afrontar aquello pero ¡no iba a bajar los brazos ahora!. Su sobresalto fue mayor cuando descubrió cómo desde su espalda atacó al que le había cortado un brazo, ya repuesto de la herida sujetando su espada con la otra mano. Bloqueó el golpe e inmediatamente rodó para evitar la estocada del otro. Al alzarse de nuevo se vió contra la pared de tierra con sus enemigos aproximándose para rematarle.

¿Que debía hacer? Su pierna temblaba a causa de la herida, tenía la espalda empapada y sus reflejos habían disminuido con la cantidad de heridas que había recibido. El sonido del rifle le hizo desviar la cabeza a gran velocidad, gracias a sus reflejos de SOLDADO, encontrándose con la hoja bajo su cuello de uno de sus enemigo, se ¡movían muy rápido! consiguió bloquearlo pero estampó a Zack contra la pared dando vía libre para el del fusil y al manco de la espada apuntar con calma para acabar con él.

_ “¡Maldición!” _ había menospreciado el poder de Wutai y lo iba a pagar caro. 

Gruñó sacando todas sus fuerzas para apartar al tipo clavándole la espada en el vientre. Este empezó a hacer sonidos extraños antes de caer. Jadeó notando su cuerpo caer de rodillas. Si no se levantaba iba a morir acribillado. Alzó la mirada para al menos mirar a la muerte a la cara.

La sombra de Cloud estaba frente a él. En cada una de sus manos tenía dos espada con las que casi literalmente partió por la mitad a los de Wutai y cuando se quiso dar cuenta una tercera estaba clavada en la espalda en el que creía que fue el último en eliminar.

Miró la figura del rubio sacudir la sangre de sus dos espadas, con un movimiento seco y preciso, antes de volver a unirlas en una, se aproximó a él extendiendo la mano.

— ¿Estas bien?

— Ah, sí...— olvidó por un momento su dolor aceptando la mano enguantada de Cloud, invitándole a ponerse en pie, y fue en ese momento que sus heridas le recordaron su presencia — Sólo necesito un momento...— Contuvo el jadeo de dolor una vez se puso en pie, apoyándose en la pared de roca.

Cloud asintió con la cabeza y se centró a recuperar su tercera espada y volverla a ensamblar a la principal.

_ “¿Es así como funciona? Je, no esta nada mal.” _

El rubio entró en la sala y él le siguió de cerca sujetándose el costado. Estaba centrado en mirar todo y cada uno de los elementos ahí instalados pero no pareció sacar una primera conclusión al momento.

— Creo que se trata de un sistema de localización sísmica — eso hizo que Cloud centrara su atención en él. Zack acabó acercándose a la pantalla señalando las manchas. — Después de estar un rato mirando, creo que esto es la base...y esto de aquí los movimientos; si te fijas cuando vuelva a parpadear estas manchas de aquí cambian...son las rutas que he estado haciendo durante dos semanas.

Cloud se mantuvo en silencio observando hasta que, como predijo Zack, las manchas borrosas se movieron. Fue en ese momento cuando los ojos del rubio parecieron brillar con interés. Su superior le miró y asintió con la cabeza con una leve sonrisa de lo que quiso creer de aprobación. El rubio sacó de su bolsillo su comunicador y empezó a hacer llamadas.

— Con esto debería bastar hasta que te vea un médico.

Suspiró aliviado cuando la herida de su hombro estaba casi por completo cerrada. La Materia era excelente como primeros auxilios y mantenerte con energía pero nunca quitaría la evaluación de un médico.

— Has corrido muchos riesgos al enfrentarte al enemigo tú solo.

— Me descubrieron espiando… Lo cierto es que el de la metralleta avisó, no sé si eran refuerzos o que, pero estuvo un buen rato gritando. — rió entre dientes notando la quemazón en su costado.

— Es un comunicador de corto alcance— negó Cloud con la cabeza— , sino nuestros ingenieros los localizarían, seguramente era para llamar a los que acabé despachando fuera.

— Me alegra no haberla cagado en exceso… — suspiró apoyando la cabeza en la pared y sonrió levemente al ver como Cloud también lo hacía.

— ¿Qué tal tu primer día en la línea de fuego?

— ¡Interesante! — dijo animado a pesar de sus heridas. 

— No sé porque me esperaba esa respuesta— negó con la cabeza manteniendo la sutil sonrisa que desapareció al ponerse en pie cruzándose de brazos mirando la sala, dándole el perfil — Si es realmente es lo que dices que és; has evitado una masacre. — Le devolvió la mirada desde arriba. — Lazard lo tendrá muy en cuenta.

— ¡Hoo Boy, eso sería la leche!

— Espero que te guste el papeleo, porque no pienso cargarme con ello yo solo.

— ¡Oh, vamos! Estoy herido, Señor… — Trató de usar una expresión lastimera. 

— Razón de más para permanecer quieto, tú eres quien ha descifrado esto, así que ¡enhorabuena! te ha tocado. — Le gustó escuchar esa leve risa entre dientes con cierta maldad juguetona.

— Dime que estar SOLDADO no es rellenar informes todo el tiempo.

— No— le miró aún desde arriba con calma — , sólo el 80%.— Volvió a reír al verle la expresión. —. Es posible que con esto nos hagan regresar antes de tiempo a Midgar. — En ese momento se puso serio, a la vez que escuchó los primeros pasos de las tropas Shinra a cercarse. — Céntrate en recuperarte.

Vio alejarse a su superior, este se acercó a las tropas de Shinra con firmeza y confianza; no mucho más tarde el paramédico se acercó a él y Cloud empezó a dar instrucciones. 

Desde ese momento no volvió a verle, no hasta que llegaran a Midgar. Como había predicho Cloud, les llegó el aviso de traslado antes de lo estipulado, para tener una reunión de urgencia con Lazard en la capital.

Si también se cumplía lo otro que le había comentado su superior, aquella actuación iba a lucir muy bien en su currículum. No quería esperar más, quería subir de categoría, sentirse más cerca de su sueño e inspirar los corazones de otros.


	6. La forma en que me miras

Cuando fueron a buscarle a Wutai lo hicieron con helicóptero. Sus heridas estaban vendadas y gracias a la Materias, intervención médica y su condición de SOLDADO, se sentía prácticamente como si no hubiera tenido nunca nada. Le recomendaron los médicos que estuviera en reposo un par de días, pero si algo tenía claro era que al llegar a Midgar se desharía de los vendajes; los conservó en ese momento por respeto al trabajo de los médicos.

Se asomó para ver cómo los prados verdes iban convirtiéndose poco a poco en zonas rocosas hasta que finalmente llegaron al desierto gris de roca y piedra que rodea Midgar. El cielo azul se volvió denso adoptando un color levemente verdoso al reflejarse los vapores de Mako emergiendo de los ocho gigantescos reactores. En el centro de la ciudad el Edificio Shinra se iba haciendo cada vez más imponente hasta que aterrizaron en una de sus enormes azoteas.

Bajó de un confiado salto cargando en su hombro el mismo macuto que con el que salió; alzó la mirada para ver una de las terrazas donde el ‘Alto standing’ hacía fiestas, por encima de él. Algunos curiosos se asomaban para curiosear qué hacían ahí abajo.

Se puso firme cuando se aproximo Angeal Hewley en persona.

— Te estábamos esperando Zack Fair, el Director Lazard está esperando.

— ¿Ahora?— preguntó decepcionado.

— ¿Tienes algo que hacer? — Se cruzó de brazos mirándolo con severidad

— Bueno, había pensado en asearme antes de presentarme frente al Director. — Miró su uniforme destrozado.

— Tiene veinticinco minutos. — Sentenció al ver que era un buen punto.

— ¡Señor!— Se puso firme saludando y emprendió la carrera hacia la ducha deseando por los dioses que tuviera su otro uniforme limpio.

Se presentó dentro del rango de tiempo que le había regalado su superior. Entró a la sala con paso decidido encontrando en su interior a Cloud y Angeal. Pudo apreciar a primera vista la diferencia de alturas, no era quien para reir, Angeal era incluso más alto que él y no se consideraba él mismo en la media. Lazard se puso en pie y con un gesto le invitó a posicionarse entre los dos Primera.

— No te ha ido nada mal ahí dentro — le felicitó su superior caminado a su lado.

— Qué puedo decir, he tenido a alguien preparándome para este momento. — sonrió mirando el perfil de su superior. Él sabía que se lo estaba agradeciendo.

Había sido una suerte que Cloud insistiera a que rellenara el informe, las preguntas de Lazard tuvieron mucho que ver con lo que se rellenó en ese informe; en su momento fue un incordio, pero ahora se daba cuenta como Cloud le había ayudado a tener una primera toma de contacto a como funcionaban las cosas en SOLDADO.

— Me estaba preguntando, si esa persona quería aprovechar los días libres para ir a tomar algo fuera.

Cloud se giró y le miró casi por encima del hombro escurriendo una sonrisa arrogante; pero acompañada con la picardía de su mirada consiguió darle un vuelco al corazón. Dioses si el condenado era atractivo.

— Depende ¿qué rango tiene esa persona?— el rubio devolvió la vista al frente, dándole la vista de su espalda y la discreta coleta meciéndose levemente a cada paso y movimiento de la cabeza.

Ahí iba de nuevo aquello, de verdad que esperaba que Cloud le diera una oportunidad, habían trabajado juntos y ya le consideraba un amigo, pero al parecer el rubio se tomaba muy enserio su posición. No notaba frialdad en su voz y ya pensaba que podía ser tratado como un amigo, era un idiota al hacerse ilusiones.

— Recibido — Suspiró, no sin decepción en la voz.

— ¿Tienes algo pendiente en tu llegada? — Ahí volvía su voz fría.

— No que yo recuerde, Señor — Prestó atención algo le decía que era una pregunta trampa.

Cloud suspiró pesadamente desviando sus pasos hasta la Sala de Descanso con Autoservicio. Se preguntó si debía seguirlo, pero antes de que pudiera darse cuenta estaba siguiendo sus pasos.

— ¿Me estás siguiendo? — La voz sonaba calmada mientras colocaba el vaso desechable en la máquina de café e infusiones.

— Pensaba que tenías algo que decirme.

Cloud giró sobre sus talones y apoyó la cadera en el borde de la encimera que había en la sala. Le miró directamente a los ojos, permaneció con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, cuando pasaron unos segundos bajó los brazos para sujetarse al borde del mueble.

— He notado como me miras Fair, ¿Qué es lo que esperas sacar de esa salida fuera del Edificio Shinra?

Aquello le pilló con total sorpresa, sus ojos se abrieron como platos, juraría que en ese momento Cloud era consciente de cómo sus pulsaciones se aceleraron al extremo. No sabía qué decir. Empezó a mover las manos sin que un sonido saliera de sus labios.

El pitido de la máquina no hizo desviar la mirada del rubio, alargó la mano hasta alcanzar el vaso desechable y darle un sorbo, sin dejar que el borde del recipiente interviniera en su intensa mirada.

El mayor se apartó del borde de la encimera y tiró el vaso desechable a la basura ¿cuánto tiempo había pasado divagando en su cabeza?

— Si quieres saber la respuesta, sígueme.

Pasó por su lado con tranquilidad, mientras Zack seguía sin comprender que pasaba; hasta que finalmente se le iluminó la mirada entendiendo todo. Era evidente que Cloud pensaba que quería su ayuda para subir de categoría más rápido. Sonrió para su adentros sintiendo su cuerpo más liviano, sabiendo ya a que se enfrentaba. Era comprensible que pensara eso, a saber cuanta gente se había acercado a él buscando su favor, pero él no era así; iba a llegar hasta lo más alto por sus medios. Simplemente debía poner las cosas claras sobre la mesa, pudiera ser que admirara su trabajo pero nunca lo utilizaría, justamente por el respeto que le procesaba. 

Subieron al ascensor en silencio. Zack se balanceó con una actitud más relajada y sonrió al rubio cuando sintió su mirada sobre él; éste apartó la mirada si saber si era de forma hostil o si consiguió vislumbrar la sombra de una sonrisa. El timbre anunció la llegada.

Zack miró con cierto asombro el lugar, era un salto de categoría considerable, ahí se podía respirar el lujo. Las puertas estaban numeradas con numero de color dorado resaltando entre el ocre y gris oscuro que reinaba el lugar. Algunas plantas verdes de interior decoraban el pasillo. Cloud se detuvo frente a una de las puertas numeradas, y tras pasar una tarjeta la puerta dio paso, con el destello de una luz verde. El rubio con un leve cabeceo le indicó que pasara primero.

— Sacate las botas antes de entrar— la voz sonó lo suficientemente autoritaria.

Se detuvo en seco al ver que su pie izquierdo estaba a punto de pisar un fino parquet rojizo tras un descansillo; para pasar al parquet había que superar un peldaño. Las luces se encendieron con el movimiento de una forma progresiva dando al lugar un toque cálido. Estaba frente una Suite de Lujo con una cocina con una isla central donde taburetes podían recibir a tres comensales. El salón era amplio también con un sofá y tres grandes sillones rodeando una mesa de cristal. Un enorme ventanal actuaba como pared dando vista a la ciudad de Midgar. Unas escaleras flotantes daban al piso superior donde suponía que estaría la vida privada del rubio.

Se giró para mirar a Cloud, no esperaba que le trajera a su apartamento...suite. Esperaba que le llevara a alguna sal de reuniones o cualquier sitio menos ese. Cloud ya se había acabado de quitar las botas y caminó descalzo por el parquet dirección al salón. Se dio prisa en hacer lo mismo y se acercó a su superior, el suelo estaba tibio, esperaba que fuera más frío, la textura bajo sus pies era suave como la roca pulida, pero no con esa dureza y frialdad.

— Vaya...— Silbó mirando el lugar.

— ¿Te gusta?

— No creo que pudiera adaptarme a esto. — Caminó dando vueltas sobre sí mismo mirando en todas las direcciones y el techo.

— ¿Por qué no?— se acercó a una máquina para servir dos vasos de agua.

— Soy de pueblo, uno muy pequeño — Se fue acercando al ventanal viendo bajo él las luces de la enorme y apretada Midgar. Estaba realmente alto. 

— Je, ¿echas de menos la simpleza? — Se acercó a ofrecerle el vaso de agua.

— Más bien la sencillez, las cosas ahí son menos rebuscadas que en la ciudad. — Dio un sorbo al agua y se detuvo por un momento.

Se acababa de dar cuenta al nivel de confianza que había llegado con el rubio, le había llevado a su casa y se mantenía con una actitud bastante cercana. ¿eso significaba que no dudaba de él?. Miró al rubio pero se encontró con una mirada fría.

_ “Simplemente es cordial, me ha traído a su terreno” _ Bajó los hombros con decepción mirando el fondo del vaso dándole otro sorbo al contenido.

— Es lo que quieres ¿verdad? Ascender.

— ¡No!...Bueno sí, claro que sí, pero quiero hacerlo por mi mismo. — Le miró y dejó el vaso en la mesa de cristal, apartándose del enorme ventanal. — ¡No entiendo por qué esta hostilidad!

— No es hostilidad— no le dejó continuar— , aunque no estemos a la vista de los demás sigo siendo tu superior.

— Sí, señor— Bufó con desagrado al decir aquello.

Silencio, Cloud también dejó el vaso encima de la mesa y se acercó para mirarle. Su mirada era fría pero había algo extraño en el fondo de esos ojos azules.

— Volveré a repetir lo que dije en la sala de descanso y espero que me respondas con sinceridad. — Por un momento sintió sus labios resecos — He notado como me miras, ¿Qué es lo que esperas sacar de mi?

— Sólo quiero...Me gustaría tener una relación más cercana. — Se sintió casi suspirando, mirando al otro.

— Cercana. — Se adelantó un paso quedando a apenas unos centímetros de él. — ¿Tanto como para desearme?

De nuevo aquel extraño juego, le decía que no se podía relacionar con superiores, pero estaba en su casa y le hizo aquella pregunta. No entendía porque su mente pareció sufrir un chasquido, como si todo su mundo se hubiera derrumbado, centrándose en los ojos que le miraban. Se hizo replantearse cada segundo, cada encuentro con el rubio.

Su voz de nuevo no salía, estaba tan cerca que cualquier susurro lo escucharía, movió sus labios pero no dijeron nada de nuevo. Cloud los miró moverse y volvió a mirarle a los ojos, le estaba devorando de alguna manera, devorando su razón y quería que devorara cada pedazo de él en ese momento.

Se inclinó hacia delante muy lentamente hacia el rubio, algo gritaba en su interior que se detuviera, pero estaba tan enterrado entre el creciente deseo, que apenas pudo escucharlo.

Regresó de forma violenta a la realidad cuando Cloud de un rápido movimiento le hizo dar media vuelta para estamparle contra la pared, con esos increíbles reflejos de SOLDADO. Por suerte consiguió amortiguar el golpe con las manos. Contuvo un jadeo cuando las manos de Cloud empezaron a acariciarle la parte trasera de los muslos, pasando por encima de sus nalgas, la respiración a su espalda se tornó más oscura y acentuada, estaba disfrutando de lo que le estaba ofreciendo y él también lo hacía.

Tenía las manos en la pared y su mente permaneció borrosa ante las habilidosas manos del rubio que fue desabrochando sus cinturones, sintiendo el calor del cuerpo de su superior pegado a él, aunque estaba seguro que él desprendía aún más. Tragó pesadamente tratando de hacer desaparecer un jadeo cuando el elastico de su ropa interior acarició su sexo rigido antes de ser liberado y sentir el aire frio en contraste con su ardiente deseo.

— ¿Has tenido experiencias con mujeres?

La voz de Cloud en su oido había cambiado, parecía más ronca, a medida que se quitaba los guantes, pasando los brazos por atras para que viera lo que estaba haciendo, justo a la altura de su pecho; mientras su sexo palpitaba ya ansioso de sentir piel con piel. Su respiración empezaba a acelerarse más y aún no había pasado nada, se sentía tan virginal en ese momento que asintió con la cabeza, apretando los labios imaginando lo que iba a pasar; temía que Cloud pensara que estaba mintiendo.

— Oh... 

Una de las manos de Cloud acarició su longitud y él echó la cabeza hacia atrás, tratando de retener su impulso de pegarse más al mayor.

— ¿Y con hombres?

Aguantó un gutural gruñido de excitación cuando el rubio se apretó levemente, sintiendo el roce de sus pantalones, en su ahora, desnudas nalgas. Quería que aquel tira y afloja terminara pero era deliciosamente tortuoso y placentero a la vez.

— No...— atinó a decir en un suspiro en su intento de relajarse — pero estoy ansioso a tenerla contigo…

Todo su cuerpo se congeló cuando las últimas palabras salieron demasiado sinceras de su boca y las manos de Cloud detuvieron su movimiento separándose de él, haciendo que se sintiera abandonado.

_ “¡Joder, joder, joder, no!” _

¿A que idiota se le ocurría decir algo así? Le había costado tanto llegar hasta ese momento y ahora por unas estúpidas palabras…¡Mierda!

—Media vuelta, SOLDADO.

Cloud volvía a su rutina como superior, eso hizo que se mordiera el labio inferior con rabia. Era su superior, tenía que obedecer y lo hizo, se giró encontrando la mirada fría de Cloud mirándole fijamente a los ojos. Contuvo la mueca de dolor cuando su bajo vientre le punzó con intensidad, aún más excitado al encontrar esos orbes azules, imbuidos en Mako, mirándole de esa manera.

— Vas a prestar atención y aprender, ¿ha quedado claro?

—Señor, sí, señor.

Estaba desorientado, no sabía si esa era la respuesta que esperaba, pero pareció suficiente, Cloud agachó la mirada un momento al suelo y lentamente se puso de rodillas frente a él. De la garganta de Zack salió un lastimero sonido de incredulidad siguiendo con la mirada el descenso del otro.

— Vista al frente.

Eso era una orden directa a la vez que rodeo con una de sus, ahora, desnudas manos su sexo. Toda su espalda se tensó al mirar al frente, tragando saliva entre el temor y el exceso de excitación.

Apretó los ojos con fuerza acallando un gemido de sorpresa cuando la humedad de la lengua de Cloud empezó lamiendo la punta de su pene, lo hacía con calma. Ah, cómo echaba en falta poder sujetarse en la pared. Los jadeos cada vez fueron más dificiles de controlar cuando definitivamente envolvió su sexo con la boca empezando a succionar, rodeando su extension con la lengua. Gimió sin remedio y bajó la mirada desobedeciendo las órdenes encontrándose con Cloud mirándole indicando con una de las manos que siguiera sus instrucciones de mirar al frente.

—Joder...— maldijo entre dientes, tratando de que lo que acababa de ver no hiciera que terminara con todo ese placer que su superior le estaba regalando.

Apretó los puños con fuerza echando la cabeza de nuevo hacia atrás notando como Cloud profundizaba más, haciendo que su miembro descendiera por una parte de su garganta. Sintió el fuerte agarre del rubio en su cadera después de escucharle tener una especie de arcada.

Sólo los dioses sabían lo mucho que estaba disfrutando eso, la cálida humedad de Cloud envolviendole por entero. Era delicioso. Relamió sus labios resecos por sus jadeos y gemidos, a la vez que sus manos aterrizaron en los mechones dorados del mayor y volvió a mirar hacia abajo tentando la suerte de nuevo. Acarició los mechones disfrutando del tacto entre sus dedos, así cómo de sentir la respiración dificultosa del mayor contra sus genitales.

Las sacudidas de su bajo vientre le anunciaron que su cuerpo ya no podía contenerse más y llegó a su clímax apretando el suave pelo de su superior empujando su cadera hacia delante en un largo gemido de éxtasis, que iba desapareciendo al tiempo que su dureza iba perdiendo tensión tras la descarga de su semilla.

Dejó caer los brazos a sus lados liberando de su agarre al rubio. Lentamente Cloud fue deslizando su sexo fuera de su boca haciendo que sufriera un leve escalofrio. Alzó la mirada enseguida para simular que seguía mirando al frente.

Jadeaba con pesadez y la humedad de su sexo le hacia ser conciente de lo que acababa de pasar era muy real.

Pudo notar el movimiento de Cloud debajo de él, apartándose, dejándole solo en aquella posición rígida, jadeando, con las piernas y pene expuestos.

El sonido de un grifo abrirse y el agua corriente cruzó la sala por unos segundos para luego detenerse; no mucho después apareció Cloud delante suyo, tenía el pelo algo más desordenado y su pecho subía y bajaba tratando de controlar su respiración.

— Desnudate.

De nuevo otra orden, parpadeó por un momento desorientado, llevándose las manos a una de las hebillas que aseguraban el cuero de su uniforme de SOLDADO Tercera.

— Despacio.

Por un segundo le miró encontrándose con sus ojos fríos. ¡Maldita sea!, cómo le excitaba ese hombre. Apartó la mirada para centrarse en lo que estaba haciendo, se ocupó de las correas y las hombreras cayeran al suelo, seguido de los tirantes y arnés de cuero, por un momento miró de nuevo a Cloud viendo como su mirada se iba alimentando del momento, le pareció ver cierta oscuridad en ella, deseaba que fuera excitación, quería llegar hasta el final con él. 

La pieza de tela superior acabó en el suelo cuando se agachó a deshacerse de los pantalones que hacía tiempo que acabaron abandonados en sus tobillos.

Estaba totalmente expuesto controlando la respiración entrando y saliendo lentamente de su nariz, sintió el cosquilleo de su miembro cuando Cloud empezó a avanzar hacia él para tomarse la libertad de tocar su cuerpo sin restricciones. Lo hizo lentamente haciendo que sus dedos se hundieran un poco en su piel sintiendo la tensión de sus músculos.

Suspiró suavemente ante aquellas caricias, era placentero; no eran las manos de una mujer, delgadas, frías, pequeñas y delicadas; eran manos más grandes, firmes y recias, rugosas en ciertas partes por el entrenamiento. Le gustaba, más de lo que hubiese esperado jamás. ¿Por qué no lo había probado antes?

— Y ahora ¿qué quieres hacer?

Aquella pregunta le pilló totalmente inadvertido. Prensó los labios hasta casi convertir su boca en una delgada línea, ¿cómo iba a decirle lo que quería? ¿Qué le tomara en ese momento? Casi temía defraudarlo con su respuesta, con la excitación seguramente Cloud esperaba que le pidiera hacerlo de forma ruda como animales, pero él lo que quería era hacerlo con suavidad, degustando cada momento...pero no sabía hasta qué punto quería arrancar esa parte tan dominante del rubio. ¿era pedir demasiado que le considerara un igual?

— Permiso para hablar con sinceridad, Señor.

— Concedido.

Su mirada acabó en el suelo, a pesar de que le había dado permiso, no sabía cómo ponerlo en palabras.

—Quiero hacer lo que a ti te apetezca.

Aquello hizo que los ojos del rubio se abrieran en sorpresa, para luego desaparecer tras sus párpados por unos segundos y volver a su frialdad conocida.

— No es eso lo que te he preguntado.

— Lo sé, pero es lo que quiero…Señor.

—Entonces ¿te parecerá bien que sea yo quien empuje contra ti? 

Tragó pesadamente.

— No quiero que con tu ímpetu me dejes el trasero inservible.

Zack bajó la cabeza tratando de ocultar una sonrisa, ¿realmente se pensaba, que porque estaba fibrado, era un animal en la cama? Se suponía que el sexo era para disfrutarlo, no para acabar doblado al día siguiente, ademas las chicas parecía agradecerlo; no entendía como había gente que podía usarlas como si no tuvieran sistema nervioso o sentimientos.

— No era mi intención, Señor. Sólo quiero pasar un buen rato.

— Sígueme.

Era una orden directa de nuevo, lo hizo caminando por el pequeño apartamento de Cloud, totalmente desnudo, empezando a sentir como la fina película de sudor se enfriaba con el aire frío del lugar. Él era de un ambiente sub-tropical y el frío le molestaba más de lo que le gustaría, lo aplacaba haciendo unas cuantas sentadillas para activar su cuerpo pero en ese momento su movimientos estaban limitados a las órdenes de su superior.

— Apoya los codos ahí.

Cloud le enseñó una encimera en una de las islas de su salón comedor. Obedeció colocando los codos encima y Cloud fue acomodando su cuerpo a su gusto: haciendo que abriera levemente las piernas elevando su cadera listo para recibirle. Aquello activó su excitación notando los labios resecos y la urgencia de tragar saliva al tiempo que cerraba los ojos tratando de calmar su pecho que iba acelerándose, activando su calor corporal olvidándose del frío del ambiente. Escuchó los pasos alejarse pero no tardaron en regresar.

La mano desnuda de Cloud acarició su baja espalda subiendo por espalda y nuca haciendo que sus dedos se enredaron en su melena oscura, sintió un escalofrío bajando por la base de su nuca hasta los hombros al sentir sus dedos entre su pelo, y ejerciendo un poco de presión, le indicó que agachara la mirada hasta la superficie lisa de la encimera.

Escuchó un leve chasquido que pudo identificar como un tapón de plástico como tenía alguno de sus champús, pero él sabía de qué se trataba cuando poco después escuchó las hebillas de cinturón tintinear a su espalda. Contuvo un suspiro de excitación cerrando los ojos tratando de relajarse. 

Iba a ocurrir, esperaba por los dioses llegar al final de aquella extraña experiencia, nunca había tenido una relación de sumisión absoluta hacia otro y aunque le incomodaba en ciertos puntos, no podía negar que en ese momento le estaba excitando.

Escuchó un suspiro ronco de Cloud a su espalda junto a unos casi imperceptibles sonidos húmedos a su espalda. Apretó las manos cuando sintió un tiron en la base de su sexo anunciando que pronto iba a despertar. Quería ser él quien le tocara, sintiendo algo de frustración en aquel momento, no quería ser otro chico obediente que seguramente disfrutó en el pasado.

Todo sus pensamientos acabaron en el olvido sintiendo el frío de una sustancia gelatinosa en su entrada. Jadeó con sorpresa y alzó la cabeza por la impresión volviendo a sentir los dedos de Cloud presionar levemente hacia abajo y una suave risa justo detrás. Nunca le había escuchado reir de esa manera ronca...Se sintió algo estúpido cuando en medio de esa situación notó un ligero bochorno adolescente cuando su pecho de disparó de pulsaciones sin más explicación. 

Apretó los dientes cuando le invadió el primer dedo muy lentamente, gruñó con desagrado, era una sensación extraña compitiendo sentimientos enfrentados, por lo que implicaba ser invadido y como la sociedad satirizaba y detestaba ese concepto; y por el otro como al ir acostumbrándose al leve vaivén parecía despertar una sensación, que podría describir como placentera.

Los jadeos escaparon de sus labios casi sin restricción cuando el segundo dedo se unió al primero sintiendo una rampa placentera que despertaba su entrepierna. Gimoteó de forma que no quiso analizar cuando pasó a ser el tercer dedo el que le invadía. Aquello ya era demasiado para él y su espalda se tensó luchando por tomar bocanadas de aire.

La otra mano de Cloud acarició su muslo interno rozando sus testículos, esta estaba húmeda y fría, dejando una línea fría de algo húmedo y viscoso. Volvió a gemir cuando el rubio rodeó su miembro y empezó a masajear de arriba a abajo deslizándose fácilmente, el frío calaba en la delicada y sensible piel de su entrepierna haciendo que se relamiera de placer a cada movimiento que le proporcionaba.

Abrió los ojos cuando se sintió abandonado, los dedos habían desaparecido de su entrada y la mano de Cloud dejó de rodear su hombría cuando notó las firmes manos sobre sus nalgas separándolas de camino. Su respiración volvió a acelerarse cuando notó la presión de algo más grande que un dedo en su entrada. No pudo evitar contraer cada músculo de su cuerpo.

Escuchó un gruñido frustrado de Cloud detrás de él. No podía evitarlo, no entendía como estando todo lo excitado que estaba su cuerpo se negó a recibir a quien le estaba dando esas impagables dosis de placer.

— Lo siento, yo…

Se sentía avergonzado. 

— Lo entiendo.

Las manos de Cloud subieron por sus muslos con suavidad bordeando sus nalgas por la parte lateral para luego bajar hasta su vientre donde acarició su zona abdominal para luego pasar a su pecho. Eso hizo que su cuerpo se estremeciera al notar el pecho de Cloud desnudo pegarse a su espalda ¿Cuando se había desnudado? Quería verle, pero sólo le quedó relegar a su imaginación queriendo ver la escena desde fuera. El sexo Cloud encajaba perfectamente entre sus nalgas, estaba húmedo, caliente y palpitaba. Su propio sexo pareció responder, ahora siendo consciente de su nivel de excitación.

No se esperó que la fina piel de los labios del rubio se posara en su espalda para luego lamer parte del sudor que había en ella. 

— Ah….Cl-Cloud— Gimió cuando no pudo soportarlo más. 

Su mano viajó a una de las muñecas de su superior sujetándola con firmeza y guiarla hacia abajo, demandando que atendiera a su entrepierna, estaba tan rígida que le enviaba descargas dolorosas; Cloud no opuso resistencia. Su cuerpo demandó mas contacto echando su cadera hacia atras acentuando el roce de su trasero con el sexo del rubio.

Sonrió complacido cuando su superior contuvo como pudo un jadeo grave y oscuro producido por la excitación, noto un movimiento rápido detrás de él y se sobresaltó al sentir el frío del lubricante sobre su trasero derramado sin cuidado haciendo que una parte goteara desde sus testiculo al suelo.

Zack gritó sujetando con fuerza a la encimera cuando Cloud empezó a invadirle, lenta pero firmemente, sujetando sus caderas con fuerza conduciendola a la suya. Le estaba costando adaptarse a aquella sensación, no debía ser posible que sentirse a punto de ser partido por la mitad fuera algo placentero. Jadeó con los dientes apretados.

Cuando finalmente Cloud le llenó por completo pudo escuchar sus jadeos y su mano viajar firmemente hasta su entrepierna y empezar a masturbarle con brío, sin mover su cadera. Podía sentir las puntas del pelo del rubio acariciar sus hombros, y la calidez de sus jadeos estrellarse en su nuca. 

Tan solo necesitó girar un poco la cabeza para ver como la otra mano de Cloud se aferraba con fuerza a la encimera dejando todos sus nudillos blancos conteniendo su deseo de embestirle...Aquello le pareció demasiado tierno para alguien como Cloud.

— Hazlo.

No estaba preparado, pero no podía negar que Cloud le había ofrecido más atenciones de las que esperaba. 

Gruñó dejándose casi caer la cabeza sobre la encimera cuando Cloud empezó a mecerse lentamente, tenía la sensación que cada vez estaba unos centímetros más dentro de él, tenía miedo a que acabaría por hacerle demasiado daño como para seguir. Sólo las oleadas placenteras de su entrepierna le daban algo de consuelo.

Podía sentirlo con todo lujo de detalles como la longitud de Cloud se deslizaba en su interior con cada vez con más facilidad cuando se relajó al acostumbrarse poco a poco a la invasión, haciendo que el dolor se fuera sustituyendo por oleadas de placer.

Acabó sujetándose con fuerza a la encimera para profundizar las estocadas de Cloud que ya habían alcanzado un punto que le proporcionaba placer, sin poder dejar de jadear y gemir. Todo su cuerpo estaba en tensión centrándose en darle fuerzas para proporcionarse aún más placer. Su bajo vientre le envió una descarga que le hicieron temblar antes de derramarse sin control llegando al clímax. El sudor resbalaba por su vientre, brazos, piernas, todo su cuerpo; pero no quería parar, se sentía agotado dejando caer su cuerpo sobre la encimera. Cloud seguía embistiendo sin descanso dejándole sin aliento a cada estocada. Cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por las sensaciones hasta que el rubio abandonó su cuerpo de un tirón notando la calidez de su semilla sobre su espalda.

Las manos del mayor aterrizaron a ambos lados de su cara notando la pesada respiración del rubio chocar en su espalda. ¿qué debería hacer ahora? ¿seguir lo que su instinto decía que debía hacer? ¿o quedarse quieto como el buen aspirante a SOLDADO que era?.

Tardó demasiado en tomar una decisión y Cloud se alejó de él escuchando las hebillas de los pantalones tintinear. Al girar la cara apoyándose en sus antebrazos pudo ver la espalda desnuda de Cloud mientras se echaba su pelo rubio hacia atrás, ajustando su coleta con las dos manos, escuchando sus jadeos tratando de regular su respiración. Era sin duda una buena vista. Se fijó en una cicatriz de media luna en el costado derecho, era bastante grande, Cloud se dio prisa a ponerse de vuelta la prenda superior.

No pidió permiso y se dio media vuelta apoyando sus zona sacra en la encimera, sujetándose con los codos, estaba agotado y extasiado como nunca, había sido muy intenso, si no estuviera viendo Cloud recogiendo algunas hojas de papel de cocina, juraría que aún estaba dentro de él.

Cuando el rubio se dio la vuelta y vio que estaba frente a él desvió la mirada por un segundo ¿En que estaba pensando? 

—Si te das la vuelta te limpiaré.

Se le notaba que trataba de ser frío, pero en aquella ocasión no le salió, eso le provocó sonreír y acatar su orden de forma voluntaria. Cloud pasó a limpiarle sin ser demasiado cuidadoso la espalda, pero tampoco lo esperaba.

Pudo escuchar el suspiro de Cloud cuando abrió la papelera y tiró el papel dentro sin más ceremonia. Volvió a darse la vuelta justo a tiempo para ver como el rubio se cruzaba de brazos apoyando su cadera en uno de los bordes de los muebles de la cocina.

Acababan de tener sexo, sexo con su superior, como se suponía que debía reaccionar ahora, ¿seguir llamandole Señor? ¿o seguir lo que él consideraba la cercanía que deberían compartir después de haber consumado el acto?

— Puedes usar la ducha si quieres — Dijo sin mirarle — ; luego ya puedes volver a tus obligaciones.

No es que se considerara una damisela desvirgada, pero le estaba despachando de una manera que no comprendía.

— No le diré que no a una ducha— estaba desorientado y le costó un rato inclinarse a recoger la ropa para llevarsela el baño. — Auch…

Iba a recordar esa intensidad durante días y mucho más si se inclinaba, sería un milagro permanecer sentado, pero por suerte tenía la fama de ser inquieto. Al mirar al rubio se estaba esforzando en no mirarle.

— Hey— Le llamó pero no obtuvo respuesta —. Señor.— ni tan siquiera de ese modo lo consiguió por lo que optó acercarse. — Esto…

— Esto debería quedar entre nosotros dos. — Le dirigió la mirada sin abandonar el firme abrazo sobre su pecho.

— No tenía intención de ir ventilándolo.— Frunció el ceño. Que le echara del apartamento no le parecieron las mejores formas, pero de eso a despreciarle había un trecho.

Aquello no se lo esperaba, el rubio agachó la cabeza tan rápido que no pudo ver la expresión tras sus dorados mechones.

— No esperaba que las cosas acabaran así.— Volvió a mirarle, de una forma tan fugaz como la anterior, su mirada se desvió — Tomate tu tiempo, yo tengo que acabar unos informes. — Se apartó de la cocina y señaló una puerta. — La ducha está ahí.

Sin decir nada más Cloud subió las escaleras dejándole solo en aquella lujosa suite.

¿Eso iba a ser todo?

Gruñó con desagrado apretando la ropa en sus manos, no era como quería que acabaran las cosas. Quizás debería sentirse agradecido que Cloud le dejó usar la ducha y tampoco le echó tan pronto sacó la polla de su culo, pero no le quitaba esa sensación de ser utilizado.

¿Utilizado? eso sería si hubieran sentimientos ¿verdad? No negaría que siempre había sentido atracción por el rubio y su apariencia física le atraía; tanto que hasta Cloud la notó y decidió pasar una noche con él, eran SOLDADO no sabían cuando la muerte les acechaba. Era mejor aprovechar el tiempo ¿verdad?...y no iba a dejar pasar esa oportunidad.

Después de analizarlo, no estaba tan mal y sonrió satisfecho. Así pues, tras la ducha, se ajustó el uniforme y se preparó bien ante el espejo. Al salir vio a Cloud en la planta baja, abriendo la nevera. 

— Me retiro, Señor— Dijo haciendo que su superior se girara a mirarle. Zack sonrió — Espero poder trabajar juntos de nuevo en un futuro.

Hubo silencio por parte del rubio se le veía desorientado pero acabó sonriendo muy levemente antes de darse la vuelta y hablarle de espaldas.

— Cuento con ello.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hasta aquí el capitulo! espero que os haya gustado. De verdad que me gustaría saber vuestras opiniones respecto a este capitulo respecto a los anteriores.
> 
> Decir que he estado subiendo dos capítulos por semana urante un tiempo, pero a partir de ahora puede que se relentice un poco la subida de capítulos. A pesar que ya tengo bastante escrito y me estoy dedicando a este fic, me gustaría seguir con mis proyectos de dibujo por lo que los capitulos seran de uno por semana o puede que alguno a las dos semanas. Lamento la noticia, pero este fic no es como Adicción, que lo tenía ya terminado, cuando empecé a publicarlo.
> 
> Si quereis otros fan fic, por favor visitad mi perfil y si quereis ver mis trabajos acceded a cualquiera de los Links que dejo más abajo. ¡¡Muchas gracias por llegar hasta aquí!!


	7. Sin Rumbo

— Zack, ¿te importaría moverte más rápido?

— ¿Eh? Sí, ya voy.

De vuelta a las misiones con Luxiere, no fue la ilusión de su vida, pero se sentía más distraído que de costumbre, miró a los tres infantería que tenía el Segunda a su cargo, junto con él eran un equipo de cuatro personas. A ellos se le unirían otros pequeños grupos para hacer ronda a las afueras de Midgar. Los comerciantes se quejaban que las bestias eran cada vez más agresivas haciendo que los abastecimientos de fuera de Midgar llegaran en mal estado, si la situación continuaba así la inflación de la comida era inminente. En el fondo sabía que la misión era más importante de lo que parecía.

Subió al camión que le llevaría a hacer ronda por las proximidades de las carreteras de acceso a la gran ciudad del Mako. Sabía que lo que hacía era importante, pero no pudo evitar mirar hacia el cielo al escuchar un helicóptero sobrevolar el cielo y perderse en la distancia. La guerra de Wutai seguía y esperaba reincorporarse a las órdenes de Cloud. Esperaba que todo sirviera, y más tras la visita a Lazard por haberle proveído de aquella valiosa información; pero ahí estaba lejos de la guerra, lejos de su ascenso.

*****

— Vas a quedarte en la ciudad— eso fue lo que le dijo el Director de SOLDADO dejandole atónito por la sorpresa.

— ¿Por qué?— replicó sin contenerse — ¡Creía que la información que traje de Wutai…!

— Esto no debería compartirlo contigo, pero hemos enviado a algunos efectivos junto a los Turkos, y al parecer el sistema que encontraste ya se ha considerado obsoleto por el enemigo. Resultaste herido en aquella misión de reconocimiento, eres alguien con mucho potencial Zack; te quiero en Midgar hasta que tus capacidades sean más aptas para la guerra.

— ¿Y eso cuándo será?— Gruñó con descontento, estaba más que preparado.

— Cuando consideremos que lo estés — la voz grave e imponente de Angeal, que también estaba en la sala, le hizo callar. —. Cloud fue testigo de tus heridas — giró la mirada hacia el rubio, como también hizo Zack; Cloud permaneció con los brazos cruzados mirando a Angeal. — , dado que estabas a su cargo no podemos devolverte bajo las mismas condiciones de mando.

— Espera, que yo haya salido herido, ¿es su culpa?— Miró con sorpresa a Angeal.

— Así es...— Angeal no apartó la mirada del rubio —. Es Primera, no puede cometer según qué errores. 

— ¡Pero!— Todo le parecía demasiado estúpido.

— Es suficiente, Zack— Lazard alzó la mano para pedir calma — , hay que saber cuándo retirarse también; tu insistencia podría afectar a Cloud.

Al mirar en dirección al mencionado, le vió con el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados en una delgada línea, mirando a un lado. Lazard tenía razón, el alargar aquel incomodo momento estaba perjudicando al rubio, más que ayudar, al tratar de excusarle.

— Sí, señor...— Accedió a regañadientes. 

*****

Apoyó la cabeza en la lona del camión y suspiró una vez más. Estaba de nuevo lejos de sus aspiraciones a Segunda en el menor tiempo posible, si seguía en la guerra demostrando sus habilidades subiría antes, pero al parecer era una joya por tallar y que preferían mantener a buen recaudo hasta que decidieran dedicarle atención. La verdad que todo aquello le cabreaba, a pesar que ya había pasado poco más de una semana de aquella reunión.

— Llevas toda la semana suspirando ¿cuando piensas parar?— Luxiere no iba a consolarle. —. Si tienes problemas ve a desestresarte o lo que sea.

— Gracias por el consejo. — Soltó de mala gana sin siquiera mirarle.

Realmente no era un mal consejo, desde que tuvo el encuentro con Cloud su cuerpo parecía demandarle más sexo de lo que recordaba previamente, no dejaba de tener sueños humedos con curvas femeninas pero le acechaba el fulgor del Mako clavadose en él.

Quizás debería ir a ver a Aeris pero no se veía capaz de utilizar el cuerpo de la muchacha. Sabía que encontraría candidatas más receptivas; solo había que buscar en el sitio adecuado.

Bajó de un salto del camión cuando una criatura se cruzó en su camino, desenfundó la espada reglamentaria de SOLDADO que tenía a su espalda. Dos infantería estarían de apoyo mientras Luxiere se mantenía apartado. En teoría le estaba asistiendo y si había dificultades intervendría; ese era el reglamento, aunque Zack tenía la sensación desde hacía tiempo que Simplemente dejaba que trabajaran otros por él para llevarse el mérito. Al estar él distraído no debía recibir tantos elogios por los resultados de las misiones y por eso estaba de mal humor.

Atacó a la criatura que se encontraba frente a ellos para atraer su atención y dejarle tiros limpios a los infantería. La vida en la milicia era así. Él estaba a cargo de los infantería, y Luxiere a su vez estaba a cargo de él; debían procurar que nadie saliera herido.

La criatura parecía un enorme perro sarnoso huesudo, babeando con los dientes torcidos en una mandíbula extremadamente alargada, sus ojos estaban en blanco y de su espalda los huesos de la espalda parecían salir espinas. Las zarpas de sus patas eran garras largas y curvadas en punta como si se trataran de grandes felinos. la punta de su cola parecía tener algo parecido a un aguijón

Este ser esquivó ágilmente su primer ataque girando sobre sí mismo, Zack se agachó con los reflejos que le proporcionó el Mako para esquivar el aguijón en su cara. Atacó rodando a un lado haciendo que la bestia gimiera de dolor, mientras emitía su gemido, el Tercera escuchó disparos a su espalda. Pudo ver como los infantería trataban de contener un ataque sorpresa ¡esos bichos atacaban en manadas!

— ¡¡Replegaos!! — Ordenó corriendo en su dirección a todo lo que le daban las piernas.

Saltó para hacer un ataque vertical que acertó a uno, aplastádole el cráneo de una de las bestias. Luxiere por su lado no hacía nada más que mirar a los lados en busca de más atacantes.

— ¡Quedaos espalda con espalda!— el moreno afianzó el agarre de su espada juntando la espalda con uno de los infantería. — ¡Concentraros en el torso!, aguantad hasta que se acerquen, son muy rápidos. ¡mantened la concentración! Rafagas cortas y precisas.

Volvió a atacar escuchando como estos acataban sus órdenes. Volvía a reunirse con ellos al escuchar que sus rafagas eran irregulares o se volvían largas, seguramente por el pánico a ser mordidos.

La pelea duró más de lo esperado y jadeó cansado contando 12 abatidos, si él tuvo problemas no quería ni pensar los pobres comerciantes que seguramente soltaba comida para poder escapar, y esas bestias habían aprendido a obtener comida fácil; sin embargo en aquella ocasión no se cruzaron con mercaderes sino con Fuerzas de la milicia.

Como era de esperar Luxiere no intervino hasta que sacudió su espada de sangre y restos de vísceras y asegurarla a su espalda.

— ¡Buen trabajo!— les felicitó quien no movió un dedo. —. Estamos cerca de la hora de terminar turno, ¡volvamos a Midgar a hacer el relevo!

Zack miró a su superior con poca empatía, les hubiera ido bien que ayudara, tenía varios cortes en el cuerpo por los afilados aguijones y garras de las criaturas. Al subir al camión el Segunda le curó, pero sospechaba que era por el informe que por su verdadera preocupación.

Recordó como Cloud recibió una reprimenda a pesar de haber ido en su ayuda enseguida que la reclamó...cargó con sus heridas, a pesar de haberlas curado con la materia de curación, como hacía Luxiere en aquel momento, Cloud fue sincero en que resultó herido.

— Hey, no has ido a ayudarme...— 

— Vamos, Zack — rió el mayor — sabía que podrías con estos bichos, conozco tus habilidades.

— Sabes que últimamente estoy distraído, podría haber salido más perjudicado de aquel encuentro múltiple.

— ¿Qué te pasa? ¿es por lo que te dije antes? Tienes que serenarte, o acabarás mal parado.

— Nah, no querría que cargaras con mis errores ¿os sancionan si sale alguien herido?

— ¿De qué hablas? Claro que nos sancionan si no cumplimos con la misión o hay más daños de los aceptables por la misión...pero por cuatro cortes… ¡Oh venga, soy humano! nadie puede hacer que nadie salga herido en zona hostil.

— Entonces…

— Sí, hoy podré irme a la cama tranquilo.

Aquello era extraño, entonces ¿por qué con Cloud fueron tan exigentes? Lo que decía Luxiere tenía sentido; lo que no tenía sentido era que se lo aplicaran a Cloud, ¿pensaban que le había herido el rubio, en vez del enemigo? No, tampoco tenía sentido.

Se disponía a cerrar los ojos y dormir hasta llegar a base, cuando escuchó un mensaje en el móvil. Sacó el aparato del interior del bolsillo, reconocía de quién era ese tono.

>> Hoy he conseguido hacer una tarta Tatín, el mercado estaba lleno de cosas de buena calidad; ¡la próxima vez que vengas celebraremos a lo grande!

Sonrió mirando el mensaje y cerró los ojos tras devolver el aparato al interior del bolsillo. Aquella muchacha era realmente algo, sabía o intuía como ponerle de mejor humor, como si supiera mejor que él mismo lo que pasaba por su cabeza.

*****

Después de la charla con Lazard, en la que acusaron a Cloud de sus heridas, volvió a su habitación cabreado como una mona y fue la mayoría del camino aleteando, como un polluelo que ejercita las alas, en silencio, de pura indignación. No quería estar ahí, quería luchar, seguir con lo que había comenzado; se sentía un imbécil al dejarse subir al helicóptero en Wutai.

Eso por no hablar de Cloud...y de lo que había pasado.

Extendió los brazos sobre su lecho y ahí pudo ver en el techo la presencia de Aeris; recordó su mirada triste y las caricias en su brazo. Antes de darse cuenta ya tenía el móvil en la mano y fue entonces que decidió que ya había tenido bastante formalidades.

Se presentó directamente en la iglesia tras lanzar una mirada de advertencia al Turko pelirrojo que vigilaba a la castaña. Los crujidos en la madera rechinante le delataron y ella se giró apartando la atención de las flores; lentamente se puso en pie llevándose las manos a la boca.

— Vayamos a vender flores. — le sonrió.

Ella se abalanzó sobre él y se fundieron en un largo y apasionado beso.

— ¿Recibiste mis mensajes?— preguntó animada esperando clientes en el Parque Verde.

— No, nos bloquean la señal para que no nos localicen— Se rascó la cabeza algo avergonzado por tener que decirle aquello rompiendo las expectativas de la muchacha— , funcionamos con señales a corta distancia.

— Ya veo…— Ella apartó la mirada hasta la flores.

— ¡Pero sí que podemos recibir cartas! — ella le miró con lo que parecía interés —. Se la dejas a Shinra y ¡ellos saben donde encontrarnos!.

— ¿De verdad?

— Sí, o al menos vi que se lo hacían a mis compañeros — Rascó su mejilla buscando la mirada de ella, no parecía muy convencida. — . Aeris yo…

— Esta bien, entonces si te destinan de nuevo lo haré.— Ella sonrió y por un momento vió la sombra de la preocupación en el fondo de sus brillantes Jades.

— Aeris...— tomó las manos de ella con delicadeza acariciando el dorso de la mano con el pulgar — no me pasará nada; he estado toda mi estancia haciendo rondas en zona segura; no tienes de qué preocuparte...ademas yo — Se mordió el labio por un momento tratando de tragarse la rabia y no incomodar a la chica. — . Me devuelven a las tareas en Midgar. 

La expresión de ella se iluminó encontrándose con sentimientos encontrados; se dio cuenta de lo mucho que le gustaba ver ese rostro y por otro estaba la impotencia de no poder cumplir su sueño ¿a qué debería darle más importancia?

— Entonces si quieres podemos quedar a vender flores como has dicho ¿te apetece?

— ¡Claro que me apetece! ¿Dónde está el carrito?

Como hicieron antes de que tuviera que partir a Wutai, estuvieron en el ‘Parque Verde’ del Sector Seis; la verdad fuera dicha no había mucha clientela, estaban en el sector en el que hubo un derrumbe en el pasado. Aeris le explicó aquel terrible suceso y como el antiguo Sector Seis acabó sepultado en los escombros. 

Él por su lado se mantuvo sorprendido y admitió que su relación en los suburbios era muy escasa, sólo acudía por misiones, enseguida que llegó a Midgar acudió al Edificio Shinra donde se convirtió en recluta.

Por la sonrisa que le dedicó supo que Aeris sabía que pocos iban a ser los clientes que iba a tener, que quería pasar el tiempo con él en aquel paraje de paso en el que apenas cobraba vida un par de horas al día por los niños que se acercaban, muchas veces sin las supervisión de un adulto.

Sonrió viendo lo bien que se manejaba Aeris con los críos; enseguida que se acostumbraron al color de sus ojos, él jugó también con ellos.

— Se te da bien.— Sonrió.

— A ti también — le devolvió el cumplido ella balanceándose levemente. — . ¿Tienes hermanos?

— No y ahora que lo pienso tampoco éramos muchos de donde vengo.

— Eres un niño grande.— La sonrisa se amplió hasta acabar en una ligera risita apartando la cara.

— ¡Oye! — Se acercó pero ella le evadió y empezó a correr poniendo el carro de flores entre ellos dos. 

Acabaron dando vueltas alrededor de este sin dejar de reír, como los chiquillos que acababan de abandonar el ‘Parque Verde’. Le dejó mucha ventaja, pero Aeris ya había perdido el aliento cuando la sujeto de la cintura levantandola y esta pataleó en, una poco entusiasta, intención de liberarse de su abrazo haciendo que su carcajada se agudizaron. Tan pronto como los pies volvieron a tocar tierra ella se giró y le miró con sus brillantes ojos verdes, sus labios eran rosados y estaban hinchados dejando escapar el acelerado aliento por el esfuerzo. algunos delgados cabellos se desordenaron y se pegaron a su piel tersa y suave. ¡Ah! los dioses sabían cuánto la había echado de menos.

No dudó en juntar los labios junto a los de esta. ella se sujetó con fuerza a su ropa conteniendo un jadeo en el interior de sus bocas. sus manos acariciaron sus brazos desnudos y le recorrió un intenso escalofrío.

Se apartaron y se miraron embelesados el uno con el otro, ella acarició su mejilla con suma delicadeza y él apartó uno de sus mechones de pelo tras la oreja. Aeris le atraía mucho tanto que no fue consciente de que sus manos recorrieron la cintura de la chica subiendo por sus costados y sus pulgares rozaron sus senos por encima de la ropa haciendo que ella soltara un ligero gemidito.

Todo su cuerpo se fijó en su delicado rostro siendo consciente de cada uno de sus rasgos y ella no le apartó la mirada. Sentía mucho calor y sus músculos se tensaron y un conocido agradable hormigueo empezó a despertar en su bajo vientre. Los labios de ella estaban más hinchados y tomando un tono más cálido, sus delicadas manos se aferraban con más fuerza en su ropa.

Conocía perfectamente a su cuerpo y le pedía marcar a Aeris para siempre, el cuerpo de ella parecía entender también al suyo y estar de acuerdo a que pasara. Necesitó una buena dosis de autocontrol para apartar a la chica del calor de su pecho con suavidad.

— Lo siento, me estoy comportando como un imbécil.

— No, está bien Zack. — Ella apartó la mirada y jugueteó con uno de los tirabuzones que caía por los laterales de su cara.

Se instaló un incómodo silencio sin siquiera mirarse y permaneciendo estáticos.

— Zack...— Le llamó y sólo en aquel entonces se vio con cierta seguridad a mirarla.— . En Wutai murió alguien importante para mi madre — Sus jades se encontraron con sus ojos imbuidos en Mako — . Si te ordenan volver, por favor, ve con cuidado.

De nuevo se encontró con aquellos ojos tristes y lo único que se le ocurrió fue acercarse a abrazarla, para tratar de darle algo de confort. No se había dado cuenta de cuánto había sufrido ella por él, con su silencio y sin noticias suyas. No se atrevió a hacer ninguna promesa, no se vio con valor ¿eso significaba que no confiaba en sus habilidades?

— Estaré una temporada en Midgar. 

Las manos de ella se cerraron con fuerza a su espalda en lo que identificó como un gran alivio por parte de la otra. Zack alzó la mirada a la placa, tratando de contentarse, que aquella noticia al menos hizo feliz a alguien.

*****

Al llegar a Midgar, se dió una buena ducha y se preparó para salir por la noche; quizás pasaría por el Sector Dos donde conoció a aquellas chicas que le hablaron de Cloud por primera vez. Quizás podría invitar a Kunsel y con suerte conseguiría poder beber algo de alcohol.

Así lo hizo, los dos quedaron en la estación y a partir de ahí guió a su amigo hasta la zona de ambiente. El Pub era bastante discreto y aparecieron demasiado temprano como para que hubiera gente pero quería tratar unos temas con el mayor antes que todo se abarrotara de gritos. 

— Aquí tienes— sonrió el mayor entregando la cerveza fría en mano.

— Ah, por los Dioses, pensaba que iba a tener que esperar 2 años hasta probar una de estas de nuevo. — Los dos chocaron los cuellos de sus botellas antes de darle un trago.

La cerveza no era su bebida favorita, no se acababa de habituar a su sabor, pero al menos estaba fría. Quizás más tarde pudiera pedirle a Kunsel que le trajera un combinado, pero eso sería más tarde.

— Y bueno ¿que me tenías que contar? — Se acomodó el mayor apoyado los codos para estar más cerca de él.

— Bueno...— Suspiró profundamente apoyando los codos en la mesa también.— Tengo la sensación que en la Sede me están mareando, hay cosas que no comprendo, quizás como llevas mas tiempo me puedas solucionar las dudas.

— Aquí me tienes, aunque Luxiere lleva casi el mismo tiempo que yo..

— Ya sé su opinión. — rodó los ojos con hastío — Me gustaría saber la opinión de alguien que merece más mi respeto.

— Gracias, supongo...— medio rió el mayor. Era agradable estar con él.

— Por ejemplo, que tú estés aquí, conmigo, tomando unas cervezas, ¿es legal?

— No, eres menor, no deberías estar tom…

— Psshhhee — le interrumpió con un inteligible balbuceo — ¡no me refiero a eso! Me refiero a que eres un oficial de mayor rango. Según las reglas eso no es posible.

— Zack, ¿a dónde quieres llegar?

— ¡Pues a eso! Puedo salir contigo y Luxiere, pero no con...— se detuvo por un momento sintiendo un escalofrío, ¿podía decírselo a Kunsel? El mayor esperó a que continuara y él se limitó a mirar la abertura del cuello de la botella y dar un tímido trago a su cerveza.

— Con...— le incitó a seguir con un suspiro.

— Con otros oficiales.

— Bueno, cada uno tiene la libertad de rechazar o aceptar con quien quiera. ¿Qué hay de raro?

— Pues que me dijo que como oficial de mayor rango no estaba permitido a salir ni de colegueo con alguien de menor rango— Con el dedo apartó algunas de las gotas de condensación de la botella.

— Mayor rango ¿eh? ¿Le conozco?— Asintió con la cabeza sin mirarle y echando la cabeza atrás para darle otro sorbo a la cerveza. — Es Cloud Strife ¿verdad?

Se atragantó con la cerveza inclinándose hacia adelante tratando de controlar no escupir la cerveza que tenía en la boca y tragarla tratando de controlar su expresión de estupefacción.

— Es Cloud— dijo confiado el mayor dando un trago a su cerveza como si se tratara de una merecida victoria. — No eres precisamente discreto con él. Te brillan los ojillos como a un cachorro al verle.

— ¿¡QUÉ?!

— No me culpes a mí, hazlo a tus hormonas. Eres muy joven, es normal que no sepas controlar tus emociones.

— Genial...— Fue a darle otro sorbo a la cerveza pero al echar la cabeza atrás apenas cayeron unas gotas, ¡ya se la había terminado!

— Entonces ¿te ha dado largas?, quizás debas afrontar que no le caigas bien. 

— Me dijo que cuando fuera Primera ya hablariamos, si no quisiera nada conmigo me lo hubiera dicho.

— Es cierto que el reglamento dice eso, pero pocos son quienes lo siguen y menos en época de guerra, ¿qué daño va hacer tomar una cerveza? No es que vayamos a dormir juntos.

Aquella asociación sí que le puso tenso. Cloud y él habían tenido sexo, pero nuca había aceptado su invitación.

— Además por lo que he escuchado a Cloud le suelen asignar a los de Tercera. No es raro verle con alguno a su cargo. 

Eso en parte le alegró llevándose la mano a la nuca, a la vez que se acomodaba al respaldo. Quizás con suerte le asignaría con él. No quería pensar que quizás al salir herido no volvieran a tenerle presente, pero sin duda estar bajo la tutela de un Primera era un claro indicio de que eras alguien del interés de la compañía.

— ¿Conoces a alguno de ellos? — Volvió a inclinarse sin ocultar su excitación quizás si los conocía podría ver a Cloud más a menudo y se fijara en él.

— Ahora creo que se ha llevado a una chica al frente que le ha llamado la atención. 

— Hay pocas mujeres en el plan SOLDADO. — Comentó en voz alta como dándose cuenta en ese instante de esa realidad.

— Claro, ¿tienes idea de lo que hace el Mako en el cuerpo? Tienen que estar muy mentalizadas, por algún motivo les afecta más a ellas. No me extraña que las tengan en cuenta si han llegado tan lejos.

Permaneció por un rato pensativo. Quería no pensar en ello, por alguna razón que no comprendía y desde luego acabó sintiendo que el tema le incomodaba.

— ¿Y tú, Kunsel? ¿Tienes alguna promoción cerca para Primera? He oído que tu trabajo en Wutai fue muy bueno — Le sonrió.

— Oh, no. — Negó con la cabeza reforzando su negativa — No quiero ascender a Primera, creo que me interesa quedarme en Segunda, me siento más cómodo apoyando a los que me rodean que labrarme un futuro en lo más alto. Lo cierto es que estar ahí arriba en parte me asusta.

No podía decir que no comprendiera a Kunsel, recordaba la hostilidad que había en el ambiente cuando encontró a Angeal, Genesis y Cloud en el despacho del Director Lazard. No era nadie para juzgar, pero parecía que había ciertas competitividad malsana entre ellos, además; no podía olvidar como Angeal apuntó a Cloud como el culpable de sus heridas. Al parecer ascender a Primera hacía las cosas más complicadas.

Kunsel le dió un toque en el brazo despertandole de sus pensamientos, apuntó con la cabeza dirección a la televisión que colgaba cerca de ellos; estaban las noticias.

‘NUEVA VICTORIA EN LAS FILAS DE SHINRA’

— Aquí el corresponsal de guerra en directo desde Wutai ¡podemos ver como se acercan los héroes de este asalto! ¡¡SEPHIROTH!! ¡¡POR FAVOR SEPHIROTH UNAS PALABRAS PARA MIDG4R TV!!!

El plateado, el héroe de Midgar, la estrella más brillante de Shinra estaba en pantalla después de una larga temporada ausente; se acercó con calma al cámara.

— Están demasiado cerca del perímetro, respeten las normas. — La voz grave del plateado hizo que varias de las del Pub se silenciaran y que se centraran en la noticia.

— ¡¡Nos han informado que acaban de desmantelar una red de espionaje de las líneas enemigas de Wutai!! ¿qué puede decirnos al respecto?

Tras Sephiroth apareció la figura de Cloud, el plateado hizo un gesto casi imperceptible mirando al rubio y este desapareció del plano. Entonces, el gran héroe, centró la mirada en la cámara que no perdió detalle en enfocar sus ojos verdes con pupila de aguja.

— Shinra agradece el interés hacia este conflicto y el bienestar de las tropas. Todo lo que puedo decir es que tenemos la situación bajo control y pronto informaremos oficialmente sobre los acontecimientos, tengan paciencia y, por favor, vuelvan a la zona segura. Eso es todo.

— ¡¡Una pregunta más!! ¿¡¡Qué tiene que decir sobre los rumores sobre prisiones clandestinas para torturar prisioneros para tener información de primera mano del enemigo!!?

El plateado no detuvo su marcha, mientras la cámara seguía la trayectoria del SOLDADO, este iba hasta un helicóptero con el logotipo de Shinra en el fuselaje. Las aspas hacían que su pelo largo pelo albino ondeara con violencia en el aire. Cloud esperaba entierra a que el de negro entrara en las entrañas de la máquina. Cuando la sombra de Sephiroth desapareció, Cloud subió detrás cerrando la puerta corredera. El helicóptero alzó el vuelo.

— Eso es todo desde la primera línea de Wutai, ¡devolvemos conexión! — Apenas fue inteligible lo que decía por encima del ruido del helicóptero pasando por encima de ellos

— Se ve con cara de que quieres estar ahí— La voz de Kunsel le hizo desviar la mirada de la televisión.

— No lo voy a negar, quiero ayudar a que esta guerra termine. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos combatiendo con los de Wutai? 

— Desde el 92, unos ocho años.

— ¡Ya va siendo hora de que haya paz!.

— Rezaré para que sigas pensando así una vez ahí; cuando llevas un tiempo, la guerra te acaba absorbiendo.

— ¿Eso significa que no vas a volver al frente?

— Ojalá pudiera decidir— dio el último trago a su cerveza, ya no tan fría— , por eso aprovecho estos momentos, no se cuando van a llamarme de nuevo.

— Suena como que hay que subir el nivel de alcohol en vena. — Sonrió al mayor. Este supo a lo que se refería y se levantó para pedir algo más fuerte.

La noche era joven y aunque no encontró a las chicas que esperaba encontrar aquella noche, consiguió camelarse a una muchacha. Lo que más le gustó fue que al ir a buscar bebidas se las entregaron sin pedirle la identificación; no sabía si era por el Mako de sus ojos o si realmente parecía ser, al fin, mayor de edad. 

¡Eran buenas noticias para él!. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno...este es el capitulo. Espero que os guste y no sea demasiado anticlimatico *miedo* ¡Ojalá veros en el siguiente capitulo!


	8. Hormonas y Adolescencia

Despertó abriendo los ojos muy lentamente rodeado de un aroma desconocido y a sexo, miró a su lado para encontrar a una chica morena a su lado durmiendo acurrucada a su cuerpo. Con sólo mirar un poco más a su alrededor, pudo ver la ropa desperdigada por el suelo y encima de la cama abandonada de cualquier modo. 

Se incorporó sobre su codos sintiendo la pastosidad en la boca, retiró las sábanas sobre su cuerpo con las pruebas del delito bajo ellas. Miró a la chica apenas acordándose de cómo llegaron hasta ahí; desde luego no estaban en el Edificio Shinra y quizás se había emocionado demasiado saber que ya no le pedían su documentación para comprobar su edad al pedir alcohol.

Sentado en el borde de la cama buscando su ropa interior recordó algunos momentos.

Llegaron a la cama envueltos en húmedos besos del uno al otro, ella se desnudó dejando ver su cuerpo con orgullo, no era el mejor que había visto, pero no era tan desgraciado como para comentarlo en voz alta. Él correspondió desnudando el suyo, no había terminado cuando ella le hizo caer sobre la cama ocupándose de sus pantalones tras una hambrienta sonrisa. Gateó sobre él sujetando su sexo de forma posesiva y se inclinó a besarle. Zack acabó besuqueando el no tan delgado cuello de ella y lamió el lóbulo de su oreja haciéndola reír. Le susurró unas palabras en el oído. 

— ¿Qué? — Gruñó ella mirándole con algo parecido al horror.

— Que si lo has probado alguna vez por detrás. — repitió con mucho menos erotismo.

— A mí no me vengas con tus inventos, lo vamos a hacer como toca, y prueba lo que quieras con tu novia.

— Que poca ambición...— Suspiró no sin decepción.

Acabó de vestirse sintiéndose especialmente sucio, olía a la humanidad del local; quería llegar al Edificio Shinra y darse una buena ducha. Salió por la puerta esperando no haberse olvidado nada atrás, haciendo varias veces un repaso a sus efectos personales.

— ¿Dónde estoy? — fue el primer comentario que dijo al verse en la calle sin reconocer ni en qué sector estaba. — ¡Esta ciudad es demasiado grande para mi!

Sacó el móvil para encontrarse con un mensaje de Kunsel, pero acabó llamando a Aeris. La echaba de menos. Mientras daba tono se arrepintió bajando la mano para colgar cuando escuchó su voz.

— ¿Zack?

— Hey, Aeris, ¿cómo estás?— Ella medio rió antes de contestar.

— Bien ¿y tú?

— Pues— se acarició tras la nuca sabiendo lo violento que iba a sonar — , me preguntaba si querrías que pasemos la tarde juntos. Tengo libre y ...Bueno, ya sabes como va esto.— ¿Se estaría escuchando muy estúpido?

— Hmmmm— la escuchó pensativa, dudando. — Hoy creo que será mejor que no salga.

— Oh...— No pudo ocultar su decepción a tiempo.

— Pero siempre puedes venir a mi casa, así podrás ayudarme con el jardín.

— ¡¿De verdad?!— Se entusiasmó por un momento, notando su sonrisa ampliarse.

— ¡Claro!, hasta podría presentarte a mi madre — Contestó ella de forma jovial, eso le consiguió enmudecer y la chica no tardó reír de nuevo —. No te preocupes, si quieres venir ¿qué te parece a las cuatro?

— ¡Recibido!

— Pues nos vemos a las cuatro.

Colgó el teléfono con la sonrisa aún plantada en su rostro. Se sentía mucho mejor. Miró hacia arriba hacia el apartamento donde debía estar la chica con la que acababa de compartir sexo, no se sentía culpable, ella y él se juntaron sabiendo a lo que iban, pero aunque fue suficiente para relajar su cuerpo, no dejaba de pensar en lo insipido que había sido...y nunca le había pasado antes. Escuchar la voz de Aeris fue más excitante.

Llegó al edificio Shinra dispuesto a comer, darse una ducha y partir hasta donde estaba Aeris, pero en los pasillos había un verdadero revuelo. Vio a un grupo de tres infanterías y se acercó a ellos.

— ¿Por qué está todo el mundo tan excitado hoy? 

Los infanterías desviaron su atención a él y uno de ellos se giró para hacerle señas para que se acercara, el resto se puso tenso; Zack accedió acercándose más.

— Sephiroth ha vuelto de Wutai, hay gente que dice que está por el edificio.

— Lo vi ayer en las noticias.

— Sí, pero eso significa que pueden haber cambios, siempre que aparece hay cambios.

— ¿Qué tipo de cambios?— Sin duda estaba captando su atención.

— Ya sabes...cambio de horarios, refuerzo de entrenamientos, más pruebas, nuevos reclutamientos para ir a la guerra.

Recordó que cuando vio a Sephiroth la última vez parecía tener una especie de discusión con Cloud, luego se fue a trabajar con lo Turkos y al parecer eso le libró de todos aquellos cambios.

— SOLDADO y sus mierdas ¿sabes?

Su informante recibió un codazo por parte de un compañero, este le insultó pero fue cuestión de segundos para que palideciera la parte visible bajo el casco y se pusiera firme tras mirarle detenidamente a los ojos tras el gesto de sus otros dos compañeros.

— ¡Señor!

Le había reconocido como SOLDADO, su ropa de calle hizo que el infanteria bajara la guardia al estar en zona de solo personal de Shinra de la milicia.

— Hey, tranquilo, estoy fuera de servicio. 

Los tres permanecieron firmes y no dijeron una palabra.

— Decidme ¿cómo os afectan esos cambios que me has dicho?

Ninguno se movió, ni dijo nada.

— Oh vamos, relajaos, no voy a abrir ningún informe, ni expediente, no todos los de SOLDADO somos unos imbéciles; ¡estoy de vuestro lado!

No hubo ningún resultado, lo que hizo hacerle fruncir el ceño con desagrado; odiaba eso, ser SOLDADO no era lo que esperaba y aunque supo de esa situación y mala fama enseguida que entró como recluta, pensaba que iba a marcar una diferencia; pero no era así. 

— Lo entiendo, gracias.

Una vez llegó al comedor comunitario, tras su bien merecida ducha y cambiándose de ropa, buscó a Kunsel con la mirada pero no había ni rastro de él o Luxiere. No era donde debería comer habitualmente dado su rango, pero al ser SOLDADO y tener esa disponibilidad constante no le negarían nunca la comida. Lo malo de estar ahí en ese momento, era que era el turno de los infantería y podía sentir su hostilidad en algunas miradas. Sujetó su bandeja y buscó un lugar donde sentarse cuando escuchó un silbido; no le hizo caso, daba por hecho que sería para otro.

— ¡Eh tú! ¡el morenazo atractivo! Aquí, a tu izquierda…¡No! ¡tu OTRA izquierda!

Al fin vio de donde provenía la voz era una de las mesas circulares al fondo de la sala. Había tres personas sentadas y una de ellas le hacía gestos con la mano como saludando. Comprobó que se trataba de él a quien llamaban, cuando no tenía a nadie a su alrededor, y se acercó.

Quien le gritó y hacía señas se trataba de una mujer castaña de ojos marrones con brillos casi dorados, sonreía ampliamente y tenía el pelo recogido en una larga coleta. A si izquierda tenía a un infantería algo pasado de peso de pelo negro y ojos grises, tenía una sonria casi tímida y se centró en la comida enseguida que puso la bandeja sobre la mesa. No podía decir lo mismo del último, tambien era moreno pero de ojos marrones tan oscuros que casi parecian negros; al contrario de su compañero tambien infantería estaba en buena forma, muy buena forma. Pero lo que le llamó la atención seguía siendo la chica, su uniforme era...

— ¿Eres Zack Fair?— Preguntó ella sin tapujos inclinándose hacia delante apoyándose en los codos cuando se dispuso a sentarse.

— Erm sí.— Contestó escueto.

— ¡Os lo dije! — Miró a sus compañeros masculinos uno a uno y luego volvió a centrarse en él. — ¡Soy Jessie! Tercera Clase, como tú, y ellos son Wedge y Biggs. — Señaló a sus compañeros de izquierda a derecha.

— ¡Ah, encantado, soy Zack! — Se vió algo más relajado cuando estos le saludaron con un cabeceo sin sentir hostilidad — ¿Nos hemos visto en alguna misión o algo?

— ¡No, que va!— Jessie movió la mano despreocupadamente — Acabo de ascender a Tercera Clase y estoy celebrando la vuelta del frente con mis dos amigos — los volvió a señalar.

— Tú también has estado en el frente ¿verdad?— Habló Biggs con calma

— Sí, hace poco menos de dos semanas que estoy por aquí.

— Eres famoso ¿sabes, Zack Fair? — La castaña apoyó los codos en la mesa y su barbilla sobre las manos abiertas como si se tratara de un pedestal.

— ¿Ah sí? — su voz salió con sorpresa cuando trató de llevarse el segundo bocado de comida a la boca.

— Vaya que sí, cuando estuve en Wutai nos explicaron lo que habías descubierto junto a mi supervisor, el sistema ese sísmico…

— Espera, ¿tu supervisor es Cloud?— Trató de atar cabos, por lo que le dijo Kunsel la noche anterior.

— ¡Pues sí!— Contestó cantarina haciendo que su coleta se meciera coqueta de un lado a otro al menos una vez.

Recordó como Kunsel le dijo que Cloud era el que solía estar a cargo de los de Tercera y que en esa ocasión se había fijado en una chica.

— ¿Estas celoso? — Le miró de forma confiada.

— Pues un poco sí — Sonrió, a pesar de todo, con sinceridad — quería volver al frente.

— Entonces estarás de suerte...— suspiró algo molesta — Tuve que volver por problemas con el Mako

— La verdad es que he visto pocas mujeres en SOLDADO, no me extraña que Cloud se haya fijado en ti si has llegado tan lejos — elogió a la chica antes de darle un buen repaso al puré de patata. — ¿Y vosotros? ¿Vais a ser SOLDADO?— Señaló con el tenedor a Biggs y Wedge que se mantenían callados.

— ¡Je! No, gracias, viendo lo mala que se ha puesto esta chica ni de bromas lo hago...— bufó Biggs señalando a Jessie. 

— La verdad es que no se pasa bien...— picoteó algo de comida de su plato — Aunque he oido que las mujeres lo pasan peor.

— Lo puedo confirmar...— levantó la mano Jessie— Y aún no he escuchado que a ningún tío le quiten los huevos, está el tema de la esterilidad, sí...en mi caso me tuvieron que vaciar…

— Vaya, lo siento...—  bajó la comida de su boca al escuchar aquello. No sabía cómo bordar el tema pero al parecer Biggs decidió salir en su ayuda

— Wedge y yo somos de la Brigada Médica, estamos a la espera que también nos detienen a algún emplazamiento, he de decir que me alegro que me hayas quitado trabajo; al parecer gracias a lo que encontraste se han evitado muchas bajas.

— Más loable es lo que hacéis vosotros, al salvar vidas.

— Bueno sí, antes de alistarme trabajaba en un orfanato...no sabes la cantidad que llega cada día de críos sin padres por culpa de esta guerra. — Biggs que parecía un tipo dicharachero adoptó un tono oscuro y Zack no le culpaba, decidió escuchar atentamente. — Así que un día en mi cama me vi tomando una decisión. Iría a la guerra para evitar que haya más huérfanos. Eso fue lo que decidí…¡y entonces conocí a Wedge!. ¡Vamos cuéntale tu historia!

La historia de Biggs le sobrecogió y sintió una leve punzada en el pecho, su objetivo era totalmente altruista, por el bien de quienes nunca conocería, los hijos de sus compañeros en el campo de batalla. Jessie perdió la posibilidad de ser madre y aún le faltaba Wedge. Dejó los cubiertos esperando la historia del otro.

— No hay mucho que contar, me crié en los suburbios tenía tanta hambre que tenía la piel pegada a las costillas y me alisté para así poder comer gratis, pero creo que me estoy pasando…

— Te lo he dicho, si no adelgazas te van a dar una patada.

— ¡Pero es que la comida está buenísima!

Zack rió entre dientes sintiendose el más estúpido entre ellos.

— Así que estáis esperando emplazamiento.

— Así es, — Continuó hablando Biggs — están llegando rumores que ‘Los Tres Grandes’ van a terminar finalmente con esta guerra, por lo que puede que sea un ataque masivo o algo así.

— Con Cloud no hice mucho en territorio hostil— Señaló la castaña — Están haciendo un reconocimiento exhaustivo del terreno, van a tenderles una trampa para acabar con una batalla esta guerra. ¡Lo cual estaría bien! Cloud está tan centrado en la guerra que no me hizo ni caso...— esta hizo un puchero.

— Ya estamos de nuevo...— suspiró Biggs. — Es un profesional.

— Ya, pero es un profesional muy fácil de mirar.

— Zack, anda, díselo— Biggs le metió en aquella conversación.

— ¿El qué? — Su corazón latió con fuerza, ¿había llegado a los oídos de Biggs su relación con el rubio? ¿en que había fallado? ¿Había hablado en sueños?

— “EQUIPO AT-750 PRETENSE EN SEGUIDA AL HANGAR B-8”

— ¡Oh, vaya! — Se lamento Wedge mirando su plato de comida aún a medio terminar.

Los tres recogieron sus bandejas y se despidieron de él con rapidez, aquello debieron ser algunos de los cambios que Sephiroth debió imponer, no era normal que interrumpieran la hora de la comida a menos que fuera una urgencia. De verdad que esperaba que se tratara de un simulacro, le habían caído bien los chicos.

Nunca pensó que acabaría agradeciendo a megafonía que interrumpiera una conversación. Varias preguntas se instalaron en su mente, ¿qué se suponía que debía contestar a la pregunta de Biggs?

  
  


Bajó hasta el suburbio del Sector Cinco con el tren y un extraño nudo en el estómago; a pesar del encuentro con los infantería y la SOLDADO Tercera, esperaba ver a Cloud, fue demasiado inocente pensando que le iba encontrar en la Sala de Descanso con Autoservicio como ocurrió en el pasado. Se tomó el café antes de partir, pero no hubo suerte. Tenía la sensación que pasaría un tiempo, demasiado largo, antes de verle de nuevo.

— ¡Aeris!— La llamó alzando la mano y ella le saludó levantandose, apartando la atención de su vergel, él sacudió el brazo y luego esperó a que se acercara con las manos tras la espalda y una sonrisa en sus labios.

— Hola Zack. ¿Cómo ha ido el día?

— No me puedo quejar, es mi día libre.— dejó reposar las manos sobre sus caderas mirando las flores. — ¡Cada vez tienes más!

— ¡Sí! — parecía orgullosa de ello — , voy trasplandadolas, cojo las semillas y las planto aquí, no crecen tan fuertes como en la iglesia, pero así no quitan fuerza a las que están ahí y aquí tienen una oportunidad para intentar vivir.

— ¡Eres una salva-flores entonces!.

— Ojalá— Suspiró algo apenada, — Aquí en Midgar hay muchos animales y alimañas que pasan hambre, por lo que se comen la mayor parte de mis semillas, además apenas hay abejas para polinizar a las flores ya maduras…

— Oh...vaya...— No esperaba algo tan negativo en un entorno tan armonioso.

Ella negó con la cabeza volviendo su sonrisa a su pálido y delicado rostro.

— La vida encuentra siempre una forma de seguir adelante, sólo hay que estar atento a lo que dicen.

Aquello le gustaba más, era un pensamiento mucho más positivo y lo que recordaba de ella. Su sonrisa también creció así como su ánimo.

— ¡Genial! ¿Y te dicen en qué te puedo ayudar?

Aeris se limitó a negar con la cabeza. Devolviendo la mirada a sus flores dando unos cuantos pasos, alejándose de él, llevándose las manos a la espalda.

— Preferiría que me hablaras tú, Zack.

Aquello le dejó sin palabras y no supo cómo reaccionar ¿había pasado algo?

— Claro, ¿de qué quieres hablar?

— De ti— alzó la cabeza y giró un poco el torso para mirarle. Luego juntó las manos y se balanceó levemente.— Sabes todo de mi, pero yo de ti apenas sé más que tu nombre.

— Oh...es cierto — reparó rascándose tras la nuca — . Bueno eso tiene fácil solución. ¡Tu pregunta y te respondo!

— ¡No quiero que esto parezca un interrogatorio!— Sonrió volviendo a girar todo el cuerpo en su dirección y caminó acercándose hasta él. Le tomó delicadamente de las manos y tiró de él indicando que lo siguiera, y él accedió. — Tumbate aquí y dime lo que se te pase por la cabeza, yo mientras me ocuparé de las flores.

Le condujo hasta donde había una extensa tela y le golpeó el olor a manzanas asadas. Recordó que en algún momento le haría un pastel, y ahí estaba.

— Vaya...esto parece el psicólogo— Bromeó

— ¿Tenéis psicólogo en SOLDADO?

— Sí— Se tumbó acomodándose sobre una tela de mantel que Aeris preparó, al parecer, para la ocasión.— Sobre todo al volver de alguna misión de la guerra. — pudo notar como los movimientos de Aeris se detuvieron por un momento de las atenciones a sus flores.

— Lo siento, debe ser algo horrible…

— Sí, yo he tenido suerte y no he tenido que lidiar con lo que se cuece por ahí...Un compañero mío sin embargo, Kunsel, le tocó estar varios meses a cargo de varios hombres y mujeres y necesita muchas más atenciones.

— ¿Hay mujeres en SOLDADO?

— Muy pocas lo consiguen...no por falta de aptitud, sino que al parecer deben abandonar la idea de ser madres...y muchas se niegan…¡Sin ir más lejos una chica me ha sustituido a acompañar a Cloud de vuelta a Wutai!

— Entonces ¿ibas a irte de nuevo?

— Sí— suspiró— . Quería hacerlo y ¡hacer algo para terminar esta guerra!— Apretó los puños con cierta frustración — Pero me he quedado aquí...— Hizo una leve pausa— y Cloud al parecer le hacen responsable por mis fallos.

— Entonces Cloud ¿está en Midgar?

— No lo sé— Negó con la cabeza mirando una porción del cielo azul que se podía ver desde el vergel de la florista— , se supone volvió al frente, con la chica. Ella ha vuelto, pero de él no se nada.

— Debe ser duro ver a un amigo irse…

Aquello le provocó reírse tras una leve pausa lo que causó que Aeris hinchara los mofletes.

— ¿¡Me has engañado1?

— ¡No, no!— siguió medio riendo — Kunsel es mi amigo, pero ¡Cloud es mi superior! y no un superior cualquiera ¡es Cloud Strife! ¿te suena?

— ¿Por qué debería?— Las manos de la florista se movieron más rápido, debía seguir enfadada.

— ¡Es el SOLDADO que salvó a Sephiroth y ascendió a Primera por ello!— Se apoyó sobre un codo mirando a la chica para ver su reacción.

— Escuché en las noticias algo sobre Sephiroth, pero realmente no le presté atención.

— Bueno, tienes razón— Volvió a tumbarse llevando las manos tras la nuca— , hasta en la revista Shinra apenas le hicieron mención. En los foros apenas está presente y… yo le he conocido en persona y ¡es un tío increíble Aeris, no es como el resto de SOLDADO! La primera vez que le vi no era más que un infantería y ¡me dio ánimos! ¡y me felicitó en mi ascenso!. En el frente descubrimos algo juntos ¡¡y me salvó el pellejo!! y cuando volvimos…

Sus pulsaciones estaban disparadas cuando recordó lo que pasó cuando volvieron, los gemidos y el calor de sus cuerpos chocando entre ellos. Sus labios temblaron tratando de contener un jadeo de excitación.

— ¿Zack?— La voz de la florista le devolvió al presente y la miró con sobresalto. — ¿estas bien? Estas muy rojo.

Aquella afirmación hizo que se frotara la cara como si se tratara de tierra que se le hubiera pegado a la cara y ahora fue ella quien se rió de él.

— Parece que alguien se ha enamorado...— Se sorprendió al verla casi encima de él, haciendo más difícil hacer que su pecho se calmara.

— ¿Ah sí? ¿De quién?

— ¡Pues tú de Cloud, bobo!

— Y el motivo del diagnóstico es…

— Tus ojos— continuó ella apartándose con una sonrisa — Los tienes tan dilatados que apenas se ve el Mako en ellos.— Se mantuvo a su vera, sentada con las piernas flexionadas de lado, sobre el mantel.

— Bueno, no negaré que me he excitado un poco hablando de él, pero no significa que esté enamorado.

— Entonces ¿cómo se siente alguien enamorado?— Sonrió de forma coqueta ella.

Él se incorporó de nuevo sobre un codo mirando el frescor de sus ojos verdes, no evitó que su mirada viajara hasta sus labios que se movieron levemente reaccionando a su mirada, luego devolvió la mirada a los brillante jades de la florista, dispuesto a contestarle como era debido. Con acciones.

— ¡Aeris!— Una voz femenina madura les interrumpió.

— Oh, oh...— Canturreó la florista con pesadumbre — Ha vuelto antes de lo que esperaba— susurró — ¡Hola Mamá!

Salir de aquella situación fue una de las más embarazosas de su vida, no tenía idea que la madre de Aeris estaba ausente, Aeris le presentó de forma casual, pero ella le miraba como si la idea de haberse presentado en su ausencia fuera suya.

_ “La próxima vez que la vaya a ver, su madre me estará esperando con una escopeta…” _

No dudaba que en los suburbios encontraría la herramienta adecuada para liquidarlo; lo que al parecer no sabía era que Aeris estaba fuertemente vigilada por los Turkos…¿o fueron ellos mismos quienes aceleraron la llegada de su madre?. Estuvo tan cerca de besarla, sus labios parecía que destilaban olor a fresas y quería saborearlos deleitándose con su lengua.

Se dejó caer en la cama acomodando la cabeza sobre la almohada, pero acabó echando los brazos tras la nuca; inhaló aire profundamente por la nariz tratando de analizar lo ocurrido durante el día.

En aquel momento de silencio le dio algo tiempo para tratar de aclarar las ideas. Era todo tan diferente a lo que había conocido pero a la vez era placentero. No pudo evitar pensar en Aeris y las palabras que le dedicó. ¿Estaba enamorado de Cloud? No, sólo era admiración y lo que pasó con el rubio era….era...hetero-curiosidad. ¡Eso mismo! 

Además Cloud no se enamoraría nunca de alguien como él. Ese pensamiento le arrastró a un rincón más oscuro de lo que quería admitir. Cloud era SOLDADO Primera Clase y lo había utilizado para complacerse. Y él aceptó, no había engaño, si él quería algo más era culpa suya; culpa de sus malditas hormonas, Cloud era demasiado para él.

_ “¡¡Pero que gilipollez mas grande!!” _

¿Desde cuando alguien ‘no era demasiado’ para otra persona?; si la otra persona le elegía ¡era más que digno/a a estar a su lado!...Pero lamentablemente Cloud no le pidió que se quedara a su lado.

_ “Solo tengo que esperar que podamos trabajar juntos de nuevo y quizás con suerte...podamos hacerlo de nuevo” _

Su cuerpo se excitó ante la idea, pero su pecho se encogió y se hartó de pensar, siendo demasiado consciente y analitico. Era adolescente, se le pasaría, como Kunsel pareció insinuar la noche anterior.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡¡Feliz año a todos!! 2020 ha tenido cosas malilas para la sociedad, pero en lo personal: gracias a esto he descubierto esta plataforma y poder explayarme a gusto con mis locuras.
> 
> ¡¡Gracias a todos lo que me leis y me habéis dado una oportunidad en el año que ya ha terminado!!, ¡espero que este nuevo año sigamos compartiendo historias y buenos momentos!
> 
> A los nuevos ¡Gracias por llegar hasta aquí! No olvidéis dejar un comentario con vuestra opinión, ¡¡estos me ayudan a alimentar mi entusiasmo y energía!!


	9. Panorámicas de Midgar

Ya iba por la tercera ronda de 100 sentadillas y 50 flexiones de calentamiento, cuando su entrenador le llamó con carta en mano, se acercó al trote para no hacerle esperar.

— Retírese. — Ordenó y tras el saludo se retiró con la carta, era raro que repartieran correspondencia en mitad de un entrenamiento; aunque ese día también había tenido simulación de un ataque terrorista de buena mañana, a las cuatro de la madrugada, para ser más exactos, por lo que le pilló con las sabanas bien pegadas. Disimuló no estar bostezando y abrió la carta sin mucha demora, camino a salir de la Sala de Entrenamiento.

‘Seguimiento de Investigación Científica’

Rezaba el sobre y lo abrió. Era una citación para una prueba ¡a la que iba a llegar tarde si no se daba prisa.! 

No le dio tiempo a leer, ni tan siquiera, de qué iba la prueba; con alzar la mirada al reloj que había en la Sala de Entrenamiento pudo darse cuenta que tenía trece minutos contados. Se apresuró a pasar por su habitación compartida a buscar un uniforme limpio y a tirarse bajo la ducha, casi tuvo que limpiarse y vestirse simultáneamente; enseguida que cerró la llave de la ducha para quitarse el sudor, se puso el uniforme ajustando las correas y protecciones a paso ligero de camino al ascensor. Peinó su pelo con los dedos haciendo que el agua salpicara en todas direcciones; al hacer eso se percató que se olvidó el casco.

— ¡Mierda!

Debía elegir entre ir sin casco o llegar demasiado tarde; cualquiera de las dos no era aceptable, pero llegar tarde supondría perder una oportunidad de a saber qué. Decidió presentarse y arriesgarse.

Cuando las puertas automáticas se desbloquearon escaneando su tarjeta de identificación pasó por el marco de puerta y vio un hombre con bata blanca de pelo moreno, algo canoso, con una poblada barba y bigote.

— Veo que ha llegado el último candidato.

Cuando se disponía disculparse sintió la presión en la boca del estómago provocado por un leve golpe; al bajar la mirada, comprobó que se trataba de un casco presionando esa parte de su cuerpo; quien se lo entregaba era el Primera Strife; por un momento se quedó paralizado pero el rubio se encaminó hasta el hombre con bata sin mediar palabra o dirigirle una mirada.

Junto al científico había varias personas con batas que apostaría debían ser sus ayudantes que parecían hacer apunte a los otros tres SOLDADO de Tercera que había en la sala. Se dio prisa a alinearse con los otros tres que sí llevaban cascos.

— Me presentaré, me llamo Hollander. Os he reunido aquí como las recomendaciones personales del Primera, Cloud Strife — hizo un gesto con las manos señalando a su espalda, pero Cloud no devolvió gesto alguno, miró al frente a sus candidatos sin centrarse en ninguno. — ; me ha informado que los presentes no tienen vistas de ir al campo de batalla pronto a pesar de su cualificación.

Aquel dato le tocó las narices y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no torcer el gesto en desagrado por la noticia.

— Por lo que hemos ideado una secuencia de altercado público masivo; quiero comprobar cómo os desenvolveis en la situación. Vuestro superior valorará lo táctico mientras mi equipo y yo tendremos motorizadas vuestras constantes y reacciones biológicas.

Los ayudantes se acercaron con los visores de Realidad Virtual y unos papeles. No sería la primera vez que usaba uno de esos, se preguntaba cuántas veces lo había hecho el resto, en algunas ocasiones le provocaba un leve mareo, pero al parecer es normal las primeras sesiones.

— Os hemos entregado los puntos de la ciudad virtual donde empezaremos la prueba. 

— ¡Preparaos! ¡Simulación activa en cinco minutos! — Aquella era la voz de Cloud.

No le miró alejarse, se centró en localizar en el mapa cuál sería su punto de inicio. Antes de lo esperado escuchó el zumbido del generador de energía mientras las ciudad iba creándose en bloques a su alrededor. 

— Es la hora de la diversión. — Esa voz no la había escuchado, desde luego no era un compañero de habitación; sería de otro grupo que no conocía.

— ¡Suerte a todos!— Dijo con energía y todos se retiraron a sus puestos.

— ACTIVACIÓN DE ELEMENTOS HOSTILES EN 15 SEGUNDOS…..UBÍQUENSE EN SUS PUESTOS….8 SEGUNDOS…..AGENTES HOSTILES ACTIVOS EN ...5 ….4...3...2….1….INICIO DE SIMULACIÓN.

Era la ciudada de Midgar, sin duda era del distrito sobre la placa, las calles estaban vacías, pero tanto estas como los negocios tenían claros indicios de que había un episodio de extrema violencia; el fuego, los cristales rotos y escombros estaban por todas partes.

Su primer movimiento fue esconderse tras una de las esquinas de la calle cuando escuchó gritos distantes, pudo ver como de la calle bajaban Soldados de Shinra junto con las maquinas de defensa motorizada con sus grandes cañones y sierras. Todo apuntaría que estaban revisando las calles si no fuera por la forma totalmente desorganizada sin mostrar ninguno de los patrones ni formaciones que se estudiaba. Desde luego había olvidado el número y el nombre de muchas de las formaciones, pero no el apartado práctico de estas.

Desenfundó su espada reglamentaria de SOLDADO expulsando el aire por la nariz muy lentamente. Dejó pasar la primera línea de enemigos, la segunda y cuando pasó la unidad motorizada salió de su escondite en su dirección. Con un fuerte tajo hizo que uno de los soportes se doblara y la máquina empezó a disparar matando a algunos de los falsos infantería Shinra. No perdió tiempo y trepó sobre la máquina clavando la espada en la parte superior donde, si fuera un ser vivo, debería estar la nuca; y como si se tratara de un Joystic empezó a dirigir la máquina con tirones haciendo caer a varios soldados más. Su instinto le hizo saltar hacia atrás cuando la otra máquina con sierras atacó partiendo a su “compañera” en tres trozos.

Estaba desarmado y se acercaron tres infanterías con sus metralletas gritando y apuntando. Impulsandose con las piernas se acercó a uno y agachándose alzó la pierna dando una fuerte patada en el cuello haciendo que barriera a su compañero de al lado; siguiendo la inercia rodó y se puso en pie dándole un revés al tercero con el puño. Los pedazos de casco saltaron por los aires y él sintió cierto color, pero nada comparado al combate que libró en Wutai.

La máquina de sierras le tenía bien focalizado cuando aceleró con sus cuchillas en su dirección. Rodó a un lado esquivando sus dos estocadas y luego sus varias rotaciones de 360º. Aunque para una persona normal pudiera parecer rápida, pero para sus reflejos que empezaba a desarrollar como SOLDADO, no era nada del otro mundo. Se lanzó a recuperar su espada y huyó de la bestia metálica cuando le volvió a enfocar persiguiendole. Rodó a un lado y esta se estrelló contra un pilar que le tiró encima varios escombros de un edificio.

Guardó su espada en el imán de su espalda, satisfecho, cuando se sobresaltó con los gritos de un último infantería. Este le disparó y Zack, de un rápido movimiento, se agachó evitando las balas, tomando cobertura tras los escombros de la máquina sepultada. Las balas rebotaban en el fuselaje y la cobertura de hormigón y el Soldado no dejaba de gritar. Zack se tomó su tiempo buscando un cascote con una buena medida y peso, al encontrarlo sonrió. El soldado estaba cada vez más cerca, así que salió de la cobertura y le lanzó con fuerza el cascote en toda la cabeza, haciendo que cayera desmayado al suelo.

‘CONFLICTO RESUELTO’ 

Al terminar se acercaron los dos encargados, estaba cansado,notando el sudor caer por las sienes y nuca, pero satisfecho de su actuación. Se quitó el visor dispuesto a saber con entusiasmo su puntuación.

— El más apto ha sido el participante Nº 2: Roche.

Aquello lo dejó helado, se giró al individuo que se sacó el casco dejando caer una media melena de rubio cenizo, tenía los ojos imbuidos en Mako, el pelo perfectamente engominado hacia atrás, con el mentón y quijada bien marcados. Sonrió con altivez.

— Gracias, Señor, ¿eso me convierte en tu nuevo acompañante en la próxima misión para la guerra?

— Eso te convierte en que podrás acompañar al Dr. Hollander — Contestó Cloud con su frialdad esperada cuando ejercía de SOLDADO

— Lástima — Bufó teatralmente el otro, moviendo exageradamente las manos. 

Zack no debió darse cuenta de la intensidad con que le miraba, porque este se giró directamente a él y le sonrió confiado.

— Ha sido una buena batalla, ‘My Friend’, espero repetir en un futuro— se despidió con un saludo de visera y se retiró junto a Hollander.

— El resto, retirados— Esas fueron las órdenes de Cloud y tras ponerse firmes desfilaron para retirarse. — Fair, tú te quedas.

Quiso alegrarse pero la expresión del rubio no parecía satisfecha.

— Te has olvidado el casco, eso te ha bajado puntuación, por no hablar de ponerte a tiro repetidas veces y correr delante de una máquina peligrosa como si pudieras ganarle en una carrera.

— En su momento me pareció buena idea, y ¡hey! creo que ha salido bien.

Lo dijo de tal forma que Cloud bajó la cabeza para ocultar cómo asomó una sonrisa por la comisura de los labios.

— Seguro que sí. Volveremos a probar con otra configuración.

— ¡¡Roger a eso!! — estaba emocionado de entrenar con Cloud aunque fuera simplemente una simulación.

Escuchó los pasos alejarse y él se colocó el visor de Realidad Virtual con una sonrisa en los labios. ¡Quería demostrarle a Cloud de lo que era capaz! había entrenado para eso, se había matado a mejorar su condición física y además estaba probando nuevos manejos con su espada reglamentaria con movimientos y fintas increíbles como…

— No has tenido mejora desde el último mes.— escuchó la voz de Cloud a través del intercomunicador un poco después del mensaje ‘CONFLICTO RESUELTO’

— ¡Oh, vamos! — Se quejó retirándose el visor a la vez que se giraba al mirador de la sala de RV.

Se mantuvo caminando en circulos y bufando, mientras los pasos de Cloud se acercaban; el rubio sujetaba lo que parecía los registros de la base de datos a través de un dispositivo electrónico.

— Es el mismo desafío que te pusieron el mes pasado y has sorteado los obstáculos con una media de 20 segundos arriba o abajo.

— Y eso a modo práctico ¿qué significa? — Cambió el peso de una pierna a la otra cruzándose de brazos, no le gustaba como sonaba.

— Significa que sigues igual que el mes pasado; ni más, ni menos. — Cloud hablaba con calma y finalmente apartó la mirada de sus datos.

— A mí, a lo que me suena, es que no me permitireis volver al frente — bufó apartando la mirada de su superior, se sentía bastante decepcionado consigo mismo, bajando las manos hasta colocarlas en jarras. — . ¿Lo va a hacer Roche?

— No es mi decisión — La expresión tranquila de Cloud desapareció para fruncir levemente el entrecejo — ¿Por qué quieres volver al frente? Podrías haber perdido la vida ahí.

— Dije que quería volver a seguir trabajando contigo — Ahora era el rubio que le entregaba el perfil y suspiró con pesadez — ¡¿Es porque te culparon por lo que sucedió en Wutai?!

— ¡Basta! — gruñó con enfado enfrentando su mirada— No soy tu amigo, como para que me pidas explicaciones. SOLDADO ¡Soy tu superior!.

Por una vez, no le miró con frialdad, había un verdadero enfado en ellos; haciendo que el Mako en el fondo de sus claros ojos azules emitiera un leve fulgor.

Se mantuvo rígido enfrentando la mirada del otro, no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño por lo último que había dicho, siempre ponía una barrera entre ellos dos, casi la podía palpar. ¿qué podía hacer? Algo parecía invadir su cuerpo subiendo por su espalda, temiendo que fuera rabia contenida, causada por el menosprecio que parecía hacerle Shinra constantemente.

— Algún día dejara de serlo...Señor— Aquellas palabras se deslizaron por su labios haciendo que los ojos de Cloud brillaran ahora levemente por sorpresa. — Algún día cuando nos miremos a los ojos, será como iguales.

Sus labios se estiraron hasta convertirse en una sonrisa, y supo que, lo que sentía era algo más fuerte que las humillaciones de Shinra.

La mirada de Cloud que se iba tornando fría de nuevo, hasta que se abrieron los párpados considerablemente, y despareció al girarse dándole la espalda; alejándose a largas zancadas.

— ¡La simulación ha terminado!¡Si, tanto, quieres ascender, ganatelo!

— ¡Sí, Señor!— Saludó poniéndose firme, a pesar que le diera la espalda. 

No borró su sonrisa aquello le devolvió un momento nostálgico: a su ascensión a SOLDADO Tercera.

_ “— Llega a Primera Clase y hablamos.” _

Aquellas fueron las palabras que usó el rubio aquella vez y estaba dispuesto a cumplirlo. De alguna manera, sabía que Cloud también lo recordaba al ver aquella reacción. Bajó la mirada al casco. Cloud se lo había dado, si no fuera por él no hubiera podido ni participar en la simulación. Había perdido puntos, sí, pero al menos pudo optar a participar.

Dejó el casco en su sitio y se dispuso a salir por la puerta. Un fuerte tirón le desvió y pudo sentir la fuerza en que su espalda golpeó la pared, haciéndole perder el aliento por un momento; frunció el ceño y enfrentó a quien le había acorralado, que resultó ser Cloud.

Le miraba con intensidad, casi como si le advirtiera no abrir la boca o decir una sola palabra. El rubio entreabrió los labios una primera vez y pudo atinar a verle morderse el labio.

— Aquí no. — sentenció el rubio dando un paso atrás. — Cuando finalices tus obligaciones, ya sabes donde encontrarme.

Le mantuvo la mirada y por un momento sintió en sus carnes la diferencia entre Tercera y Primera, la intensidad de la mirada en Cloud fue suficiente para paralizarle. No dijo nada y Cloud se alejó por el pasillo dejando aún con el sobresalto en el cuerpo.

Una vez terminó sus obligaciones se vio frente a la puertas del ascensor que se abrieron ante el pasillo de las Suites del Edificio Shinra.

_ “Hoo Boy…” _

Casi no podía creer lo que estuviera pasando, estaba con Cloud de nuevo en su apartamento y su mirada le decía que no le había traído solo por cordialidad. Con un gesto el mayor le invitó a tomar asiento, una vez se quitó las botas, en aquel salón donde tuvieron su primer encuentro.

Zack tomó asiento en una de las sillas y Cloud no tardó en seguirle, no había mucho mobiliario, dudaba que el rubio fuera alguien de muchas visitas lo que cargaba aquel encuentro con más peso.

La mano de Cloud acarició su quijada haciendo que elevara la mirada hasta que sus ojos se encontraron. Le miró sintiendo perderse en esos ojos, estaban imbuidos en Mako como los suyos pero ese fondo azul celeste de estos le hipnotizaba totalmente.

— ¿Te acuerdas de lo que te dije la última vez? — su voz sonó más grave y sabía ya lo que eso significaba, sintió un agradable cosquilleo en su columna.

— No sabría decir ahora mismo...— admitió de forma dubitativa.

— Te dije que prestara atención y aprendieras. — Hizo una leve pausa hasta que Zack tragó pesadamente recordando que fue su orden antes de que Cloud se arrodillara ante él y... — ¿Lo recuerdas ahora?

— Sí, señor— Dijo con voz débil.

Cloud apartó su mano y siguió con aquella mirada clavada en él que le hacía perder una parte de su voluntad.

— Elige sitio.

Aquella invitación erizó los pelos de su nuca haciendo que no pudiera evitar ponerse en pie muy lentamente sin apartar la mirada de los ojos de su superior que siguió su trayecto ascendente, conservando esa extraña frialdad que adoptaba cuando reclamaba sexo.

Paseó la mirada por la Suite sin saber por dónde empezar, cada rincón estaría bien. La verdad era que quería la comodidad de una cama, pero suponía que Cloud no iba a dejar violar su intimidad. Una parte de él quería reclamar algo de cariño, pero Cloud dejó bien claro que no iba a pasar. 

Zack le devolvió la mirada al rubio que ladeó levemente la cabeza esperando una respuesta. Una idea azotó su mente, con tal violencia, que sus labios temblaron por un instante. Cloud debería estar impacientando y se decidió a estirar su brazo hasta señalar un punto que Cloud siguió con la mira sin comprender.

— Ahí...— Dijo notando una punzada en su bajo vientre cuando las imágenes se hicieron más claras. — Ahí.

Reiteró antes de dirigirse al lugar al que había señalado. Se acercó a paso rápido hasta las cortinas que cubrían el grueso cristal del ventanal, retirandolas; estas daban a las vistas panorámicas de Midgar. Miró a través del cristal, estaban muy altos y no habría nadie que pudiera verlos. 

— ¡Aquí!—Sonrió satisfecho con su idea.

Cloud se acercó con cierta curiosidad hasta el cristal sin acabar de comprender. Miró a Zack y este mantuvo su sonrisa. No sabía cuál era la rutina de Cloud pero si algo tenía claro el Tercera que cada vez que Cloud viera esa vista se acordara de él. Aquello hacía que recargara bastante peso sobre él, pero se sentía capaz de hacerlo.

No esperó a la orden, y tomando aire, se arrodillo ante su superior que le miró por un momento con más confusión. Zack no podía estar más satisfecho y lentamente alzó sus manos para atrapar los cinturones que cerraban el pantalón del rubio.

Estaba nervioso, notaba que sus manos temblaban, quería creer que Cloud no se estaría dando cuenta. No había hecho una felación en su vida y a pesar que Cloud le mostró cómo, no sabía si sería capaz de hacerlo. Cuando consiguió desabrochar los pantalones coló los dedos en el límite de estos para tirar de ellos asegurándose de atrapar la ropa interior. Suspiró con cierta excitación mientra los bajaba lentamente.

Frente a él tenía el miembro de Cloud con una leve rigidez ¿eso significaba que lo que estaba haciendo al menos le había excitado un poco? Se sintió algo orgulloso cuando rodeo, esa parte del rubio, con una de sus manos. Tenía que hacerse la idea, tenía que hacerlo y hacerlo ¡YA! Entreabrió los labios haciendo que la punta de su lengua rozara la punta de forma demasiado tímida para lo que veía en su mente. 

Se obligó a pensar en las relaciones anteriores, aquello no era tan diferente a estar con una mujer, ¿verdad?. Lamió una vez más esta vez levantando el pene de Cloud deslizando su lengua desde la base hasta la punta, dejando un reguero de saliva. Aquello produjo lo que sus recuerdos anticiparon: escuchó el suspiro contenido de Cloud sobre él, aquello le dio fuerzas para repetirlo pero por uno de los laterales esta vez alzando la mirada para comprobar como Cloud se apoyaba con una de las manos sobre el grueso cristal y cerró los ojos agachando la cabeza levemente, pudo ver como prensaba los labios para impedir que otro sonido saliera de sus labios. No iba a permitirlo.

Quiso engullirle por entero, pero se sorprendió de lo poco que podía abarcar con su boca. Por el momento se conformaría, rodeó todo lo que pudo con su lengua y empezó un lento vaivén para adaptarse aquella sensación, que fue intensificando cuando escuchó el primer jadeo de Cloud. No pudo evitar mirar hacia arriba para verle echando la cabeza hacia atrás, al tiempo que se iba desprendiendo de las correas que sujetaban su hombrera y arnes.

Quería más de esos gemidos así que aceleró el ritmo ignorando el sabor que empastaba su boca. Todo era demasiado extraño, se sentía ya cansado con saliva desbordándose a medida que quería profundizar más, pero tan pronto como la punta tocaba la parte de atrás del paladar le asaltaba una arcada.

Lo intentó varias veces, motivado cuando una de las manos de Cloud se sujetó fuertemente de su pelo, guiando la intensidad, pero no pudo avanzar ni un centímetro, y en una de esas se apartó para empezar a toser con fuerza tratando de controlar no vomitar, acabó apoyando las dos mano en el suelo sintiendo frustración cuando solo podía escucharse a sí mismo y los sonidos de Cloud desaparecieron.

— Es suficiente — La voz de Cloud salió comprensiva.

Alzó la mirada, viendo que al menos había conseguido que Cloud estuviera rígido y su mirada algo oscurecida.

— Levanta.

Se puso en pie como le ordenaba pasándose el dorso de la mano por la boca para apartar su saliva; se encontró con Cloud con la respiración levemente acelerada. Sin ceremonia Cloud clavó su mirada en la suya y pudo descifrar que quería que se mantuviera fijo en ella. 

Las manos de Cloud empezaron a ascender por sus muslos para llegar hasta su cinturones que desabrochó con una eficiencia admirable sin dedicarle un solo vistazo rápido. Atrapó su miembro con firmeza, una vez bajo sus pantalones hasta la mitad de los muslos. Cerró los ojos cuando empezó a masturbarle con increíble habilidad.

— Zack...— susurró Cloud haciendo que abriera los ojos lentamente tratando de controlar los pesados jadeos — no quiero que me trates como a una de tus mujeres.

Aquella demanda hizo que acabara de abrir los ojos del todo cuando la mano de Cloud abandonó su dureza. El rubio dio un paso atrás antes de tirar de su prenda de ropa que cubría su torso y lanzarla a un lado.

Sin decir más el mayor se dirigió a uno de los muebles de dónde sacó el lubricante y se lo plantó en la mano.

Necesitó un par de segundos para reaccionar al darse cuenta que Cloud estaba desnudo delante de él con su sexo apuntando hacia arriba, a pesar que la mirada del rubio luchaba a por ser impasible, su pechó se hinchaba profundamente con la intención de controlar su excitación.

Cloud no perdió el tiempo y apoyó las manos en el cristal, abrió las piernas entregándose por completo a sus designios. Eso hizo que su excitación subiera más como cuando comprobó que el rubio le estaba mirando a través del reflejo.

No podía soportar el calor y empezó a tirar de sus correas para desnudarse, quería sentir cada palmo de piel del rubio junto a su piel.

—¡No! dejate el uniforme.

Aquello era una orden que no quería obedecer pero al mirarle pudo ver en su reflejo como apartaba la mirada.

— Dejate el uniforme.

Su voz sonó mucho más débil casi con un hilo de voz y agachó la cabeza haciendo que su mirada estuviera bien oculta bajo su flequillo. ¿era eso un fetiche? No sabía como reaccionar, quería complacer a Cloud, pero también sus propios deseos. 

Se acercó lentamente pasando su mano aun enguantada por la espalda de Cloud que reaccionó enseguida echando la cabeza hacia atrás en un largo jadeo. Se sentía frustrado quería sentir la piel de Cloud al menos con sus manos.

— ¿Puedo... quitarme los guantes?

— Hazlo rápido.

No sabía en qué momento había escalado la excitación de Cloud pero este se echó levemente hacia atrás haciendo que su miembro se rozara con la hendidura de entre sus nalgas. Fue casi como si le hubiera golpeado un rayo haciendo que perdiera el control por un momento.

Tiró los guantes a un lado para degustar esa espalda una vez más, esta vez piel con piel. sus dedos atravesaron y dejaron surcos en en la fina capa de sudor del pálido cuerpo de Cloud en contraste con su piel semi bronceada. La cicatriz de media luna que ocupaba su lado derecho como si fuera una sonrisa, se estiraba con cada respiración. No pudo soportar la tentación y su lengua lamió una parte del hombro haciendo que el otro se estremeciera ahogando un gemido en su garganta. De nuevo el cuerpo de Cloud se movió buscando el roce de su sexo contra sus nalgas.

Maldijo entre dientes y con urgencia untó sus dedos con el lubricante. Se sentía algo perdido, sabía complacer a una mujer con solo la acción de sus dedos, pero ¿a un hombre?. Cuando le hizo la mamada algunos recuerdos de sus pasados encuentros le ayudaron un poco, así que hizo lo mismo en ese momento.

Invadió a Cloud con el primer dedo haciendo que de alguna manera se relajara como si por fin estuviera recibiendo algo que anhelaba. Procuró esparcir bien el lubricante antes de introducir el segundo dedo. Su sexo temblo rabiosamente al sentir la sacudida en todo el cuerpo de Cloud a la vez que escapo un gemido de sus labios demandando mas. Empezó a trazar círculos en su interior haciendo al mayor apoyar la cabeza en el cristal jadeando, aun así Cloud volvió a empujar contra sus dedos y gimoteó de nuevo buscando el roce de su sexo. Si seguía así no aseguraba que pudiera conservar el auto control.

Fue el momento del tercer dedo y podía notar la estrechez de su cavidad con más detalle. Apenas podía controlar el movimiento de su propia cadera demandando el cuerpo que se sacudía delante suyo. No recibió ninguna queja de Cloud por lo que gruñó casi de forma gutural cuando retiró los dedos y llevó las manos a la cadera de Cloud. 

Jadeo de forma larga y pesada cuando su longitud empezó a invadir el cuerpo del rubio, era muy estrecho y cálido, podía sentir la humedad del lubricante. Quería hacerlo lentamente recordando como a él le pareció una pesadilla pero el cuerpo de Cloud empezó a embestir contra él haciendo fuerza apoyándose en el cristal. Se vió obligado a afianzarse en el suelo firmemente y rodear la cintura de Cloud.

— Más— Demandó el mayor echando la cabeza hacia atrás. — Más.

La voz demandante de Cloud junto con la urgencia de su lenguaje corporal hicieron que olvidara sus fantasías más románticas en pos de un encuentro más voraz.

Empezó a embestir con cada vez más fuerza hasta que llegó un momento que la demanda de Cloud empezaba a asustarle, su cuerpo SOLDADO debía ser muy resistente, no veía indicios de dolor en su reflejo. Si quería intensidad se la daría.

Pegó su cuerpo contra el del rubio y sujetándolo de los hombros hizo que parte de la cara y parte de su pecho se pegara al frío cristal. Lo que obtuvo fue un fuerte gemido seguido de jados placenteros y la mano de Cloud volando buscando su nuca ladeando la cara para poder respirar. Zack podía sentir su aliento chocando entre ellos y las vistas de Midgar desaparecieron casi por completo cuando el cristal quedó empañado por el calor que desprendían los dos.

Mientras estaba enfocado en sus embestidas Cloud echó la cabeza hacia atrás para susurrarle al oído mientras jadeaba sin control bajo la pérdida de aire. 

— Di que vas …¡AH! ¡Di que vas a correrte dentro de mí!— Su voz era ronca sin saber si era una súplica o una orden.

—Voy...a correrme dentro de ti— Repitió con dificultad sintiendo todo su cuerpo tensado. Sin pedir permiso, lamió la nuca de Cloud que tan diligentemente había dejado expuesta. 

Aquello le había excitado adelantando su orgasmo cumpliendo su amenaza casi enseguida que escuchó el gemido de Cloud como respuesta a que dijera esas palabras. Sujeto las caderas del Primera y con un par de largas y fuertes estocadas se derramó dentro de él. 

Cloud gruñó de forma ronca antes de dejar que su cuerpo se dejara llevar por el momento y empezó a deslizarse por el cristal dejando la marca de sus manos en el cristal empañado; hasta que ambos quedaron de rodillas, jadeando sin control. Zack se abrazó a la cintura de Cloud a medida que el cuerpo de este caía lentamente, jadeando contra su espalda y nuca. 

Estaba en la gloria aún dentro de Cloud y este aún no tenía el aliento ni la fuerza de apartarse de él. Había sido la sesión de sexo mas intenso de su vida. Cerró los ojos sintiendo el aroma de Cloud y la humedad de su sudor en su mejilla, era agradable...y sin pensarlo se estiró un poco y depositó un beso en la nuca del rubio.

No esperó una reacción tan sincera por parte del rubio que gimió abiertamente para luego apartarse con rapidez llevándose una de las manos al cuello mirándole con reproche. 

¿Había encontrado la zona erógena de Cloud? eso parecía por el rubor incipiente de su cara.


	10. Toque de atención

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡¡Feliz San Valentín!! este 2021 esta resutando tedioso.
> 
> Espero que disfruteis de este capitulo lleno de...¡Ya lo vereís!.   
> ¡De verdad que espero con impaciencia vustreos comentarios al final de este capítulo!

No podía hacer otra cosa.

Miraba hacia el infinito sin prestarle atención a nada. Estaba en la planta 59 donde estaba la vista panorámica de la ciudad. Los cristales estaban impolutos y él solo quería acercarse y empeñarlos junto con Cloud, como lo hicieron apenas unos días atrás.

Después de lamer el cuello de Cloud, este le invitó a irse; como sospechaba que lo haría: se volvió frío y dejándole solo en la suite, el mayor entró en la ducha, cerrando la puerta tras de él. No entendía porque no quería que compartieran aunque fueran cinco minutos juntos. Le gustaba estar dentro de él sentir su repiracion junto a la suya, el sudor empapando su pelo y ese intenso olor a sexo del que no podía dejar de pensa. De todas las veces que había tenido una relación esporádica, no podía aceptar la indiferencia por parte del rubio.

Suspiró una vez más y se frotó la cara con ambas manos. Quería más, mucho más y eso le provocaba erecciones bastante inoportunas. No le pasaba eso desde que tenía doce años y su sexo parecía tener vida propia.

Tenía que espabilar, como le dijeron los infantería; la llegada de Sephiroth hizo que todo se pusiera patas arriba. Entrenamientos y simulacros a cualquier hora del día. El plateado era especialmente duro con la división de SOLDADO, aunque nunca se le vio en los simulacros, todos sabían que eran sus ordenes.

Dentro de poco le tocaría de nuevo la irradiación Mako y no quería ni pensar cómo la iba a soportar en su estado de cansancio; no sólo eran los simulacros, no podía conciliar el sueño pensando en los encuentros con Cloud. 

— Tengo hambre...— Declaró en voz alta poniéndose en pie y se dirigió al comedor.

Empezó a caminar por los pasillos con la cabeza puesta en el recuerdo de Aeris; ella era su soporte emocional y tenía la sensación que necesitaba hablar con ella; pero también su cuerpo no dejaba de tirar hacia ella con un claro deseo del que no estaba seguro de querer cumplir.

Sabía que el sexo con Aeris sería algo que disfrutaría intensamente, había soñado como le hacía el amor con delicadeza, justo antes de partir a la guerra.

La guerra.

Ya le parecía algo lejano, a pesar de todos los entrenamientos, no podía evitar sentirse desalentado. Lazard parecía interesado en pulirle mucho más, ni tan siquiera el garrafal desliz en la misión de espiar a Aeris le trajo consecuencias.

Aeris.

Recordaba su mirada entristecida y los sollozos de alegría cuando le dijo que se quedaría en Midgar por una temporada. Le destrozó el corazón ver como sufría por él. La quería, de verdad que la quería, por eso su cuerpo tiraba hacia ella como un imán. Quería estar a su lado y fusionarse con ella de la forma más íntima posible ...pero a la vez temía perderla o hacerle daño al consumar su relación. No creía que fuera la presencia de los Turkos que le detuviera; aunque sería muy estúpido si no los tuviera en cuenta.

Recordar a los Turkos casi le hace rechinar los dientes. Tenía a Aeris vigilada como si se tratara de un bien del que podían sacarle provecho en un futuro. Si Aeris quería estar con alguien los Turkos se lo impedirían, estaba prácticamente seguro. Aún recordaba cuando la Madre de Aeris, Elmyra, apareció de la nada cuando estuvieron solos en el jardín; y eso hasta sorprendió a la de ojos Jade.

— ¡¡Hey, Soldadito!!

— ¡Reconozco esa voz!— se giró con una sonrisa para encontrarse con quien esperaba; Jessie.

Se alegró de encontrarla, se estaba sumergiendo demasiados pensamientos y no era un secreto que no le gustaba darle vueltas a las cosas.

— ¿Cómo estás hoy? En la simulación te vi algo distraído.

— ¿En la simulación? — Se vio sorprendido por aquella pregunta; no había vuelto a meterse en el Simulador desde la prueba para el Dr. Hollander— Entonces… ¿Tú eras uno de los candidatos?

— ¡Pues sí!— puso las manos en jarras con orgullo — Al final Cloud me ha considerado una de los mejores Tercera para la prueba.

—¡Me alegro!— sonrió y empezó a retomar la marcha cuando la mujer estuvo a su lado y le siguió el paso — , aunque ninguno de los dos sacó la mejor puntuación.

— Bueno, no es algo por lo que alguien como tú debas preocuparte — Le miró y continuó antes de que pudieran articular palabra — ; se te notaba distraído, seguro que si hubieras estado más atento hubieras podido con ese Roche.

Sonrió complacido por las palabras de su acompañante. Eso esperaba, quería volver al frente aunque ya fuera como SOLDADO de Segunda.

— Ese Roche tiene fama ¿sabes?

— Supongo que todos la tenemos.— Rodó los ojos recordando como se metió en problemas en Wutai y cómo no aceptaba la cadena de mando con sumisión; así que suponía que él debía tener también fama entre las filas y, la verdad fuera dicha, no quería saberlo.

— Al parecer Roche ya lleva tiempo con posibilidades de entrar en Segunda, pero cuando le tocan las ‘Pruebas de Ascenso’ hace cosas estúpidas que nadie se explica.

— Quizás no quiera ascender. — Comentó al recordar cómo era uno de los deseos de Kunsel no subir a Primera.

— Supongo que tienes razón...— Suspiró la castaña —. Ahora con la guerra es imposible librarse de hacer pruebas y más pruebas con la idea de reclutar a más gente.

Pudo notar la mirada de la castaña sobre él antes que se adelantara a sus pasos y posicionarse delante, cerrándole el paso con una postura confiada.

— Y hablando de todo un poco; he oído que eres muy aplicado ¿qué te parece que compartamos algunas rondas de ejercicios, en privado?

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda haciendo que sus oídos sintieron un leve zumbido. Miró la sonrisa de Jessie y como en sus ojos de color miel había inicios de las primeras motas verdosas del Mako instalado en su cuerpo, estas brillaban con intensidad. Podía sentir el deseo en el cuerpo de la otra sobre él.

— Oye ¿por qué tardas tanto en decir algo? — Se acercó con calma sin duda o enfado reflejado en su cara. —. Sin compromisos— acarició con un dedo su clavícula por encima de la tela— , no habrá necesidad de contenerte como haras con otras chicas...Somos SOLDADO los dos — Jessie se entretuvo a hacer como que arreglaba sus correas, paseando sus finos dedos sobre el cuero. Ella alzó la mirada de lo más sugerente — . Y sin riesgo de embarazo, sin nada entre nosotros.

Aquello estaba llegando a unos niveles que Zack apenas era capaz de procesar. Su cuerpo empezó a emanar demasiado calor y le costaba resistirse a no sentir el poder que ejercía aquellas palabras sobre su cuerpo.

— Lo pensaré.

— ¿Tienes novia? — Sonrió sin sentirse rechazada.

— No. — suspiró suavemente.

Poniendo las manos sobre las muñecas de ella, Jessie se soltó inmediatamente mostrando la palma de sus manos como rendición mientras reía entre dientes.

— ¡Está bien! Soy alguien paciente. Pero no te esperaré eternamente — Sonrió de nuevo coqueta antes de darse la vuelta haciendo que su coleta se balanceara — ¡Nos vemos! 

La vio alejarse y él sintió un gran ¿alivio? No entendía porque, realmente no tenía ningún compromiso. Cloud se acostaba con él para desfogarse y … Jessie parecía invitarle a unirse, podría estar en una relación entre iguales y Aeris…Aeris…

Estaba hecho un lío, ¡¿Por qué se sentía como traicionandose?!

— Fair

Su cuerpo pasó a tensarse a sentir un frío escalofrío al reconocer aquella voz. Se giró en su dirección y se puso firme al acto.

— ¡¡Señor!!

Angeal Hewley le miraba mientras estaba avanzando por el pasillo, no mentía cuando decía que aquella voz le hacía vibrar cada célula en un profundo respeto. El adulto se detuvo frente a él mirándole directamente a los ojos. Podía sentirlo, aunque aquel hombre era tan enorme que su mirada al frente quedaba a la altura del pecho del otro.

— Tienes una reunión en la ‘Sala de Administración de SOLDADO’.

_ “¿Qué se me ha perdido en administración? ¡Oh no! ¡papeleo no, por favor! ¡¡Haré guardia en las puestas o en el almacén!! ¡Pero la Administración no!” _

— ¡¡Señor, sí, Señor!!

Sabía que no debía esperar su orden y dando media vuelta, como mandaba el protocolo, fue a cumplir su orden de forma presta, aunque en su interior chillaba en profunda agonía.

Al llegar a la sola de administración le sobrevino un mareo, detestaba la idea de la posibilidad que tuviera que rellenar unos papeles.

Se acercó a la chica de recepción y anunció que alguien le había hecho llamar; como era de esperar nadie le informó y tuvo que preguntar de una en una a otra de sus compañeras hasta que apareciera una y supiera donde era.

— Ah, sí. Dijo que mejor fueras a la sala de reuniones en el piso inferior. La sala 3.

Bufó al tener que trasladarse a otra sala ¿se podía saber que pasaba? ¿era una ginkana?, aunque se alegraba bastante de que el asunto que le atendía no iba a ser en Administración.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y pudo ver las enormes puertas dobles de madera que daban acceso a la ‘Sala de Reuniones Presidencial’; pero la suya debería estar en uno de los laterales.

No tardó en encontrarla, estaba detrás de un recodo, la entrada apenas se veía pero un cartel en toda la esquina la hacía fácil de encontrar.

Llamó y con apenas unos leves toques la puerta se movió por la fuerza empleada al dar los leves toques de aviso de su presencia. Esperaba que quien le hubiera llamado no se hubiera largado de nuevo; no estaba con ganas de ir persiguiendo fantasmas. 

Entró en la sala y la puerta se cerró, una ver ingresó en la sala, de un portazo, sobresaltandole. Detrás suyo estaba Cloud. Fue él quien cerró la puerta de aquella manera. 

Sus labios se estiraron en una feliz sonrisa de volver a verle; y estaban en intimidad, quería compartir tiempo con él y aquella iba a ser una buena oportunidad lejos de miradas indiscretas.

— Tienes dieciséis años.— Aquello no era una pregunta.

Su superior parecía más pálido de lo normal.

— Casi diecisiete, — sonrió. La mirada de Cloud se apartó y pareció necesitar una bocanada de aire extra apoyando la yema de los dedos de su mano derecha en parte de la cara — ¡si sigo así puede que me convierta en Primera a tu misma edad! — Estaba impaciente que eso pasara.

La cara de Cloud se contrajo arrugando el entrecejo y sus labios se convirtieron en una delgada línea de desaprobación demasiado marcada, hasta para alguien como Cloud. Se vio en la necesidad de levantar sus defensas; algo iba a ir realmente mal, lo podía notar en el ambiente. 

— ¿Tengo que recordarte lo que ha estado pasando en mi apartamento?

Aquello hizo fruncir el ceño a Zack, ¡claro que lo recordaba! y esperaba no encontrarse con lo que parecía que el rubio estaba pronosticando.

— Lo recuerdo...Señor.— no lo dijo con entusiasmo.

— Y ¿qué piensas hacer? — Los brazos de Cloud se cerraron frente a su pecho demandando una respuesta.

— ¿Qué es lo que espera que haga?

La cara de Cloud se tornó sombría, podía escuchar el cuero de sus guantes tensarse y arañar la piel de sus bíceps.

— No habrá represalias, ni me opondré. Simplemente dilo.

— ¿Que? ¡No voy a hacer nada! — estaba confuso — Y no me digas que se acabó…

La sorpresa se plasmó en la cara del rubio y se acercó dando largas zancadas.

— ¡Por supuesto que se acabó! ¿en qué estás pensando?

— Bueno pues…¡yo que sé!— Se sintió acorralado, su pecho bombeaba acelerado, le tenía tan cerca. Sabía que esa sería la respuesta de cualquier adulto, pero esperaba que Cloud no fuera como el resto.

De un rápido movimiento Cloud dejó sobre la mesa de la sala de reuniones unos papeles oficiales, que tenía guardados en la parte trasera del cinturón.

— Vas a denunciar lo que ha pasado. — La voz del rubio era firme y le miró con ferocidad al declarar aquello.

Zack por su lado miró por un momento los papeles entreabriendo los labios sin poder articular palabra. Cloud se apartó dándole la espalda apretando los puños a ambos lados de sus muslos. Siguió con los ojos puestos sobre los papeles y vio que efectivamente era una incidencia de quejas. Al final de ellas había una firma que rezaba ‘Strife’. ¿Cloud le estaba pidiendo en serio que le destrozara su carrera militar?

— No pienso hacerlo — Dijo con la firmeza que sentía.

— Llena los papeles, Zack; ¡es una orden!

De nuevo aquella mierda del Superior y el subordinado.

— No voy a hacerlo, Señor.

Cloud tuvo la decencia de girarse a mirarlo; su propio entrecejo ya le dolía de la fuerza que hacía al no poder controlar su rabia.

— Zack...— el rostro del rubio se ablandó — No lo sabrá nadie que tú…— hubo un breve silencio mientras el rubio se humedecía los labios como si lo que fuera decir fuera algo que le costaba decir. 

— No— dijo de forma rotunda interrumpiendo.

— ¡Zack! ¡Eso no te ayudará a subir antes a Primera ¿entiendes?!

— Ya dije que subiría a primera por mis medios.

— ¿Por qué te niegas?!— La fiereza de Cloud cambio a la total perdida, haciendo que sacudiera la cabeza en total confusión.

— Porque me gustas.

El rubio perdió casi el poco color que tenía sobre las mejillas y abrió los ojos en una genuina sorpresa, dando un paso hacia atrás como si hubiera recibido un duro golpe. Cerró inmediatamente los ojos frunciendo el ceño y los abrió de nuevo con frialdad.

— Hice uso de abuso de poder.

— Sabes que no, todo lo que ha pasado lo hice porque quise.

— ¿Y si no hubieras querido?

— ¡Te hubiera mandado al cuerno! eres mi superior, sí ¡Pero nadie tiene derecho sobre mi cuerpo! es cierto que el rollito ‘haz esto y aquello’ al principio me frustró un poco...pero he de admitir que me excitó más de lo que esperaba.

Cloud levantó ambas manos apartando la mirada en una clara señal que parara de describir lo que había pasado entre ellos.

— ¿Y tu sueño de ser SOLDADO Primera Clase?

— Bueno, me joderia lo indecible— Se encogió de hombros— , pero hay más mundo ahí fuera.

Hubiera dado todo su peso en Giles si alguien hubiera capturado la expresión de Cloud Strife SOLDADO de Primera en aquel preciso instante. La incredulidad había sido transformada en persona, y nada menos que Cloud; el labio inferior de este le tembló levemente sin encontrar palabras. Aquella reacción le hizo ponerse de buen humor de golpe y cruzó los brazos de forma victoriosa.

— Si tanto quieres que rellene los papeles...besame.

Sabía que se la estaba jugando, pero se moría por sentir la suave piel que rodeó su entrepierna, en aquellos gloriosos momentos; ahora los quería en sus labios.

El rubio consiguió recomponerse y se apartó poniendo una cara extremadamente seria. Giró sobre sus talones en dirección a la puerta. Zack no se lo pensó y bloqueó el paso, poniendo la mano sobre la superficie lisa de la única vía de escape.

— ¡¡No quiero esperar más de un año para sentirte de nuevo!!

— Se te pasará Zack. 

Maldecía interiormente; maldecía como no podía encontrar la mirada de Cloud en aquel momento, quería mirarle; su corazón se aceleró lo indecible consciente que Cloud siempre había sido esquivo, pero tras aquello iba ser rozando lo imposible.

— ¡¿Y si no lo hace?!

Silencio, sólo silencio, eso le desesperaba del rubio, sus largas ausencias sin que se pronunciara en absoluto.

— Apartate, SOLDADO.

Frunció los labios y tragó saliva con un sabor tan amargo que parecía quemarle mientras se deslizaba por la garganta. Apretó más la puerta cuando la mano de Cloud viajó hasta el picaporte.

— Es una orden.

Cloud no alzó la voz, ni tan siquiera su voz sonó tan fría o autoritaria como otras veces.

Apartó lentamente la mano y su superior esperó pacientemente. Dio un paso atrás y fue entonces cuando Cloud abrió la puerta lentamente, cerrando tras de él con esa misma suavidad.

Su pecho pesaba como nunca pensó que pesaría, tanta fue la presión que hundió sus dedos en la tela de su uniforme aun sabiendo que aquello no serviría de nada.

Odiaba esa horrible sensación, jamás en su vida la había sentido, pero entre aquel remolino de emociones podía distinguir perfectamente una: impotencia.

Sujetó y leyó los papeles una vez más. Cloud ya había llenado algunos campos de la hoja de quejas; y entre los motivos había escrito algo que le puso los pelos de punta.

Violación.

  
  
  


Estaba hambriento. Su estómago estaba ansioso de comida; quería echarle el guante a algunas piezas de comida y engullirlas enteras si pudiera. No quería pensar en lo que acababa de pasar, sabía que el rubio ya había tomado una decisión y él también tenía que meditar cuál iba a ser su siguiente paso.

Había estado pensando demasiado últimamente y se había cansado de optar por una actitud pasiva; había decidido tener una parte más activa con todo lo que pasara a su alrededor.

Entró en el comedor e hizo un barrido tratando de encontrar a alguien, sonrió al encontrar a su víctima y decidió mandarle un mensaje a través del móvil. Este se giró y Zack alzó la mano en forma de saludo, Kunsel le devolvió el saludo. Ya tenía sitio donde comer ¡sólo le quedaba llenarse la bandeja hasta arriba!

Tomó asiento sintiendo la boca haciéndose agua con la comida, no era para nada la mejor comida que había en Midgar, de hecho destacaba por se demasiado insípida, pero ‘todos los alimentos estaban pensados para una mayor optimización del organismo’ como decían en el programa de SOLDADO; la comida estaba sosa y era un gran ahorro para la compañía. Decidió hacer trabajar la imaginación y pensar que eran Hamburguesas de varios pisos con salsa rebosante y una gran pincho de madera para que no se desmoronara esa tremenda torre de proteínas y grasas.

— Te veo motivado. — Le sonrió Kunsel al ver cómo llegaba con la bandeja llena.

— Pienso ponerme en el circuito de pared vertical toda la tarde y parte de la noche; ¡necesito energía!

— ¿Aceptas mi compañía por un rato?

— ¡Claro! — Respondió con la boca abierta — Te lo agradeceré. No quiero rajarme cuando me sienta más pesado que una ballena preñada.

Ambos rieron y Kunsel terminó su comida, dejando los cubiertos sobre la bandeja y agenciandose su móvil para ojearlo. No le importaba, estaba con la boca llena y demasiado ocupado, centrado en mantener su mente activa en actividades para el día y no pensar en los papeles que rápidamente hizo pedazos.

— Oye Zack hay algo que quiero comentarte...que se rumorea por las filas.— Kunsel dejó el móvil sobre la mesa con desgana tras un largo suspiro.

— Ya sabes que no me gustan los chismes. — Le dio un buen bocado a su comida.

— Lo sé, pero esto te puede afectar.

— ¿Ah sí? qué puede afectarme a mí. — Rio con la boca llena.

— Hay rumores sobre Cloud, y tú…

— Y...— Esperó a que siguiera tras tragar manteniendo la calma.

— Se que tu admiras a Cloud y todo eso...pero hay rumores que…

— ¡Vale ya Kunsel, dilo!

Su amigo no se dignó a mirarle por un momento, pero acabó enfrentando su mirada.

— Que Cloud es un Toyboy.

— ¿Qué?— habló muy lentamente y con voz suave.

— Ya sabes, es como una prosti...— 

— Sé perfectamente lo que es— frunció el ceño— .¿Quién es el desgraciado o desgraciada que dice eso?

Se presentó en la mesa del tipo en cuestión; Kunsel solo tuvo que alzar la mirada y supo a quién debía a acudir. Eran unos cinco SOLDADO de Tercera Clase uno parecía contar el relato de una inocentada que le hizo a uno en los vestuarios. Hasta donde había escuchado, en su camino hasta ellos, estaba involucrado tinte y champú.

— Vas a dejar de difundir esas mierdas sobre Cloud Strife.

La mesa quedó en un silencio sepulcral, pero continuaban las conversaciones ajenas de alrededor. El tercera se giró hacia Zack y le miró sin sentirse impresionado.

— ¿Te conozco de algo?

— Me conocerás demasiado bien si continúas diciendo mentiras de mi superior.

— Oh, ya entiendo— Sonrió el Tercera de forma petulante mirándole de arriba a abajo — ¡Eres su nuevo juguete!

— No, soy SOLDADO de Tercera Clase.

— Cómo todos lo que se folla — Sus amigotes rieron y él notaba como perdía la calma.

— ¡¡Cómo no te calles!! — Le sujetó de la pechera y le levantó como si fuera una pluma. Los amigos del indeseable parecían con intenciones de intervenir, pero este hizo un gesto con la mano para tranquilizarlos.

— Es verdad, — Continuó con calma — tengo que darte pruebas ¿verdad? Qué tal que no le gusta que le toquen el pelo.

— Eso no tiene nada que ver con…

— O quizás esa cicatriz que cruza su lado derecho. ¡Es enorme! 

Aquel dato era demasiado concreto para que cualquiera lo supiera.

— Como su boca, que engulle hasta el fondo todas las pollas que tiene por delante.

Las risas de los amigos llegaron a sus oídos, pero estas estuvieron opacadas. Un frío invernal recorrió su espinazo, para acabar en puro fuego en la base de su cráneo. Alzó un puño, pero no llegó a la cara del tipo, Kunsel le estaba sujetando con fuerza. 

— Pero ¿¡qué estás haciendo Zack?! ¡¿Es que quieres que te abran un expediente?!

— Oh ¡vaya! se trata del Gusano Salvador de Wutai. ¡Reverenciemosle todos, chicos!

— Kunsel, como no me sueltes, haré lo que haga falta para callar a ¡este Gilipollas!

— Cómo se te ocurra ponerme una mano encima, dejaré de cubrirte las espaldas Zack. ¡Controlate!

No tardaron el resto de las mesas vecinas en hacer un corrillos de alaridos alentando su rabia, pero decidió escuchar la sobriedad y cordura de Kunsel, bajando el puño y relajando lo más que pudo la tensión de su espalda; entonces Kunsel le soltó. El alboroto hizo que vinieran la Élite de Altercados.

Una semana de aislamiento...como si se tratara de un criminal. Esperaba no volver a cruzarse con ese imbécil o no atendería a razones.

Todo eso era mentira. Cloud no era un Toyboy, era su superior, alguien a quien admiraba y...con quien había tenido el mejor sexo de su vida. 

¿A quién trataba de engañar? 

Era consciente que no debió ser la primera vez que Cloud hacía eso y que seguramente vivía el momento al estar en la guerra constantemente. Pero de ahí a difamar y decir que era un Toyboy ¡no lo podía permitir!

Su pecho le oprimía pensando si llegaba a sus oídos que estaba aislado ¿lo encontraría la excusa perfecta para alejarle de él?

_ Violación...Nunca he pensado en algo así. _

— Joder— Le dio un puñetazo a una de las paredes de la celda. No quería que Cloud le viera como alguien con quien divertirse, quería ser algo más. Cuando saliera de ahí se lo demostraría, le mostraría que había diferencia entre el sexo y lo que el podia ofrecerle.

**Author's Note:**

> Si os ha gustado por favor dadle una oportunidad a mis otros Fics de FFVII.  
> No escribo normalmente, pero si os interesa ver otros trabajos, también dibujo. Podéis encontrarme en:  
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/deviart803  
> Tumblr: https://deviart803.tumblr.com/search/deviart  
> Instagram: https://www.instagram.com/deviart803/


End file.
